The Guardian's Favor
by BlackRoseRaven109
Summary: Life within Karazhan is changed for its occupants when a young woman unexpectedly comes into their lives. Takes place six years before the opening of the Dark Portal. -This is a mix of both in game lore and the movie. If not a fan of the movie, then this is probably not a story for you.
1. Hopes and Dreams

**This is my first Warcraft based fanfic, so please go easy on me _ I've been playing WoW since 06, so I have a familiarization with the lore and characters. Been wanting to write something like this for a little while, but couldn't really find a 'gap' within the game lore to allow it. I know some people who play the game aren't too fond of the movie, given the changes in the lore, but it gave me a chance to write what I had been wanting. I tried to keep to as much of the original aspect(s) as I could.**

 **So forewarning: if not a fan of the movie, don't read the story.**

 ***Note: 11/21/2017 - After reading through the story a few days ago, I noticed several typos and goofs. With that, I've been going through each chapter and editing it. Chapters 1-6 have been 'fixed' thus far.**

* * *

 _Life within Karazhan is changed for its occupants and the Guardian when a young woman unexpectedly comes into their lives._

* * *

 **1 - Hopes and Dreams**

Warm rays from the overhead sun bathed the underlying Stormwind City in its brilliance. It was mid-morning, and already the trade district was bustling with life. Market goers, both residential and visiting the city, went from merchant to merchant. Some carried baskets while others shoulder bags full of vegetables, bread, cloth and other goods. Voices conversing and negotiating prices flooded the streets. Meanwhile, armed guards patrolled the district for the occasional thief trying to steal one's coin pouch. As was every day in the city.

Sitting off to the side and out of the way of people walking through the immediate district vicinity were two young women. One of the women had reddish-brown hair and blue-green eyes complimented by her turquoise colored robe. The other was blonde with silver-blue eyes. Her robe was mostly red with yellow and white accents along its edges. She busied her hands with crafting a thin, gold chain.

The blonde gave a sideways examination of her companion eating an apple and staring off towards a large statue. It was of a man, an esteemed mage, known as The Guardian of Azeroth. The statue towered above the center of the trade district, casting its shadow upon those passing beneath it.

The blonde paused in her workings to shift her focus between the other woman and the statue. "It's a question if you've even blinked since we sat down, Niveah. All you've done is sit there and stare at that thing, eating your apple."

Another hefty bite of the rich red apple left a dribble of its juices down the second woman's chin. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, tucked within its sleeve. "I'm going to go there, Cassia."

The blonde was about to resume working on the gold chain but stopped at hearing the statement. She returned her gaze to her friend. "You're going where?" No answer came. "The Ivory Tower? Why?"

Niveah swallowed her bite of apple and slimmed her dreamy-eyed stare down on the statue. "Why not? I have two weeks left in my break from my studies, and I want to do something more than sit around. Not that I haven't minded sleeping in occasionally or not doing a single thing during the day..." She sighed. "I want to do something memorable. See something new. I've read about the tower of Karazhan and have even seen illustrations of it in a few books since doing my studies." The young woman took another bite, smiling to herself. "I'd like to go see it. Who knows, maybe even draw it."

Cassia snorted a laugh. "Hate to break it to you, but the Guardian doesn't particularly like uninvited guests in his tower."

"I didn't plan on going inside. I could care a less about it. I'm only concerned with seeing the outside of it...just to say I've seen it." Niveah ignored the disbelieving stare she was receiving. An idea popped into her head, and her eyes widened in excitement. "Come with me, Cassia! It'd be fun! You and me going off on an adventure like we always talked about?"

Cassia's expression morphed into skepticism. "I don't know, Niv. That's a far bit to walk by foot, and it would take quite some time."

"We wouldn't be walking on foot, silly! We would borrow a couple of my father's horses. They're too old for farm work, but still very much travel worthy." Niveah's eyes sparkled with the hopes of her companion saying yes. "Come on, Cassia, it would be fun!"

Cassia frowned. "I can't. Not this time. I still have my own studies to do at the Cathedral."

Hearing that made the hopeful smile fade away into a frown. Though she was sad about her idea being rejected, she couldn't blame her friend. Every since knowing her when they were little girls, it was always Cassia's hope and dream to be a field medic on the battlefield. After losing her father in an unfortunate attack from trolls, she wanted to do whatever she could to avoid someone else experiencing the loss of a loved one. Niveah respected this and nodded in acceptance to the answer.

"Another time then," Niveah forced out behind a smile.

Cassia met her friend's disheartened smile and gently took her hand. "Next time. I promise."

"Good. Because I could use a personal field medic to tend to my wounds. You know how clumsy I can be." The two women laughed to themselves.

Cassia attached one last loop to the gold chain and held it up. "Here. Take this with you." She wrapped it around her friend's wrist and latched it closed. "I was going to make a necklace of it and try selling it for a bit of silver, but," she exhaled. "I think it would look better as a bracelet for you. Something to keep with you in your travels."

Niveah's eyes started to water up, and she wrapped her arms around the other's neck. "Thank you, Cass. I love it!" She rolled it around on her wrist, frowning. "I don't have anything to give you though."

"Not yet, anyway." She patted her friend on the back. "When you draw that picture of Karazhan, draw one for me too."

Niveah laughed. "Done."

* * *

Next morning came later than Niveah would've liked. She was up shortly before sunrise and securing her travel bags to her horse's saddle. The wind sailed through the fields of Westfall as crickets chirped. She could hear the front door of her parents' house open and close, her mother appearing around the corner a moment later. In her hands was a small linen bag. The front of her dress and apron were covered in flour as the aromas of freshly baked bread wafted out of the house.

Niveah smiled at her mother holding out the bag and accepted it. "You know I always love your special recipe baked bread." She could see her mother trying not to tear up. "I'll be fine, Mom. I promise."

"You better," came an older man's voice behind Niveah. The young woman glanced over her shoulder to see her bearded father come into view. He gave a pat to the pinto horse's neck, continuing. "Ol' Patches, here, is a good horse. She's still got some get up and go to her, too. Just give her a little nudge in the sides and make sure you're holding on tight, or she'll leave you laying in the dirt."

Niveah gently patted the horse's neck. "Thanks, Papa."

The house's door opened and closed, again, followed by the pitter patter of little feet running around to the side. A little boy, roughly eight in age, came into view. His head full of bright red hair was tossed about on his head meaning he had just woken up. He took one look at Niveah and held out a crudely folded letter.

The young woman took it, curious. "What's this, Davin?"

The little boy answered. "It's for the Guardian." Niveah's jaw dropped, and her eyes widen. "Can you please give it to him?" She wasn't sure how to answer as her chest burned in emotion. Davin opened it and began reading out loud. "Dear Guardian, you are my hero. I want to grow up to be just like you. I hope to meet you one day because you have a big statue in the city. Yours truly, Davin Hawthorne." His little hands splotched in ink folded the letter back and handed it back to his big sister. "Momma helped me write it this morning."

Niveah's panicked eyes met her mother's apologetic ones. Her father spoke up. "Come on, Davin, help me feed the pigs." The boy happily nodded and ran off towards the barn behind the house.

Once Davin was out of ear range, Niveah whimpered. "Mom! I can't give this to the Guardian! I told you and Papa I was only getting close enough to see the details to draw it! I can't just go knocking on the door and deliver this!" She held up the letter.

"I know, sweetheart. You don't have to _actually_ give it to him."

"And do what? _Lie to Davin?_ I can't do that!" The young woman fanned her face with the letter to try and calm her racing nerves.

"Well, surely you know someone in Dalaran who can deliver it for you?" There was a level of motherly desire to fulfill her child's dream.

Niveah shoved the letter in a travel bag and mounted the pinto, Patches, before someone else could request something outrageous from her. "I better get going before I lose any more time in the day."

She lightly snapped the reins, and the horse started to trot off. She had been looking forward to today so much that she hardly got any sleep last night. Now, she was leaving with a heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders. How was she going to pull off her brother's request? What would happen if she didn't? She wasn't one to disappoint people, especially her family and close friends.


	2. Rough Journey

**2 - Rough Journey**

By nightfall, Niveah had arrived at her first planned stop in Duskwood. She rode up to where the inn was and dismounted her horse. After securing Patches to the hitching post, she went inside and purchased a room. With her family's assistance in funding, she had plenty of coin in her pouch for both a room and a decent meal for dinner.

A full belly later, Niveah stretched out in a slightly uncomfortable bed and fell asleep. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, seeing how she had been awake since before sunrise.

When she woke the next morning, the sun had already risen. Realizing she was getting a late start by a couple of hours, Niveah hastily repacked her bags and readied her horse. Luckily, the road into Deadwind Pass was only a quarter day's ride. Getting to the ivory tower located in the southern reaches of the Pass was close to a day's journey in its self. Because there were no other inns between Duskwood and the tower, she would have to make camp. Not like it bothered her, but she always worried about wild animals like wolves coming about.

Come mid-afternoon, the mountains of Deadwind Pass loomed ahead. Niveah's excitement resurged as her chest tightened. She urged Patches to continue down the road but was stopped when a man stepped around a tree to block her way.

She wasn't sure which part of the bald and burly man had more hair, his face or arms. He crossed his arms over his chest and groaned an exhale of breath. Niveah gave him a stern toe to head stare down. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Movement from the corner of her eye got her attention, and she looked over to her right to see another man much smaller in frame emerge from his concealment. A third came from her left, digging at his nails with a knife.

The first man answered. "What brings you this way, little miss?" The young woman didn't respond.

The second man questioned. "You got business needing tending to somewhere? With someone?"

Niveah finally answered. "If you're asking if I'm going to Deadwind Pass, then yes. As far as any business I may or may be tending to is of my concern."

The first man chuckled. "You're not going anywhere, Missy, until you offer worthy enough payment."

"Payment?" Niveah quickly realized the predicament she was in. These were highway robbers. "This road is not yours to demand payment! This road, like others within this kingdom, belong to King Llane Wrynn. I owe you and your thugs nothing!"

The third man shrugged. "So be it, then. It looks like you're going nowhere."

A sharp pain in her neck made Niveah reach for the source to see a small dart. "Wha-" Everything started to blur around her, and she felt dizzy. Darkness encroached her vision, and to the ground she fell, unconscious.

Jumping out of a tree with a blow dart gun in hand was a teenage looking boy. He laughed to himself in triumph. "Those trolls in Stranglethorn had the right idea. I love this thing!" He held up the dart gun like a prized trophy.

The first man scoffed. "Come on. Let's get the girl and get out of here before someone finds us."

* * *

Nauseating pain throbbing in Niveah's head and ringing in her ears woke her from her induced slumber. Eyelids heavy and vision still a little blurry, she struggled to focus on her surroundings. She was in a camp somewhere in the mountains between Duskwood and Deadwind Pass. The woman groaned in pain and wrinkled her expression in agony.

A man's voice cut through the ringing in her ears. It was the third man from the highway attack. "Best you not move too much too soon. The side effect of Robby's little dart poison is a doozy." Niveah tried to bring her hands to her face only to find them tied behind her back. The fearful woman fought against the abrasiveness of the ropes, but they were tight and limited movement. "No use in trying to get loose. Brock does the best knots. Remember that big bastard? Yeah, that's Brock. Only way to get out of those is to cut your hands off." The woman's groggy blue-green eyes squinted in the direction of the voice to see the man. He waved his dagger at her. "If you want to try it, I'll let you use my blade."

The woman ignored the comment and closed her eyes, bringing her knees to her chest. She rested her painful head on her knees and in not wanting to admit it, felt it was best to limit her movement. She felt sick all over and found less moving reduced the intensity of it. Time passed by slowly, Niveah constantly wondering how she was going to get free. Maybe the bandits would let her go. But what if they didn't? What then?

She had been building on an idea yet wondered if it would work. It would take some concentration, but she was almost certain she could do it. Her fingers rolled about themselves until she felt the ropes with her fingertips.

The second bandit came from a tent crafted of leather pieces stitched together and holding Niveah's coin pouch. Dangling from the fingers of his left hand was her gold chain bracelet. The bandit jiggled the pouch to get the woman's attention. Her glossy eyes became enlarged seeing her bracelet and money taken from her.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Both bandits laughed amongst themselves, the second man questioning. "Did you hear that, Mallen?" He looked at the chain in his hands. "She says this stuff is hers!" They laughed again. "Had you given us this payment when asked, we would have let you be on your way."

Niveah felt her body become hot in anger. "Give my coin and bracelet back!"

The men ignored her as she watched her travel bags be dumped out onto the ground, next. They picked through her clothing and tossed some pieces aside to the dirt. This enraged her even more.

It was a rage that filled her eyes with a glowing fire. This got the attention of the third bandit, Mallen. He reached over to tap on his companion's shoulder. "Arin, her eyes...What is she doing?"

The second man, Arin, saw the young woman, too. "She's a-" but before he could finish his words, the woman's hands broke free.

Remains of charred ropes fell from her swollen red wrists and to the ground. Orange runes glowed about her hands as a fire-based spell flew off her fingertips. A force slammed into Arin's chest, igniting his tunic in a burst of flames. Niveah stumbled to her feet and tried to run away in an attempt to avoid recapture. Her eyes desperately looked around for her horse, but there were no horses to be seen. Fear began to consume her. Outrunning these men wasn't an option, especially if they called for assistance from their other two friends.

The woman ran down a dirt path leading out of the bandits' encampment. She hoped it would take her back to the road when a thought crossed her mind. If it did lead to the main road, then it would no doubt lead her back to the other two men. Her feet quickly reverted her off the path and through the underbrush beneath the few growing trees along the mountainside. Balance was difficult to maintain when the terrain was sloped and the dirt loose.

Despite her best efforts, Niveah couldn't stay upright for very long under the conditions. She tumbled head over heels down the rocky ravine slope. Her falling slowed to a stop when the ground leveled out. Everything around her was spinning, and her body was aching everywhere. Distant voices of the men still in pursuit of her quickly got her back to her feet and trying to proceed forward. Sharp, stabbing pain tore through her left ankle, and she fell back to the ground. At one point during her fall, she had sprained, if not broken, her ankle.

She couldn't stop. Again, Niveah fought to continue her desperate escape. This time, falling wasn't an option. Some questionable distance below was a river raging along its course and crashing into rocks within its rapids. This left her with three choices. Either keep running knowing she'd eventually get caught being injured, try to fight them off or jump into the river with hopes of escaping that way.

The young woman followed the river with her eyes to see it disappear around a bend. Mallen and Arin, the latter now shirtless and slightly burned on his chest, stopped running to slow their closing in on her.

Mallen snorted a laugh. "Don't even think about it, little girl. If the fall doesn't kill you, then those rocks will. Might as well just give up and admit defeat. At least with us, you stand a better chance at living...for a little while, anyway."

Niveah shook her head. "Don't count on it."

She reached for one of her feather earrings and held it in her hand, reciting a spell. Her eyes began to subtly glow as bluish white runes danced around her hands. Arin lunged out at her, but she slipped from his grasp when she leaped backward from the cliff edge.

Slowly she fell further away from the men and towards the river. At least she was out of their reach. Now came the question of what to do about the rocks. How did she plan to avoid those? Cold water engulfed her and stole her breath at the suddenness of the chill. Or maybe it was the paralyzing pain tearing through her right shoulder that stole her breath.

She instinctively reached for the source of the pain to feel the hilt of a knife. Each current of the river slamming into her worsened the injury. The blade twisted and dug deeper into the flesh. Niveah knew if she didn't pull it out she chanced severe blood loss. Then again, pulling it out could further worsen the wound. She wrapped a tight hand around the hilt and yelled out in pain when slowly pulling it out.

Mallen scowled at the woman being washed away down the current turning red from her blood. Arin sneered. "Think we should track her down?"

Mallen shook his head. "She has no chance even if she does manage to avoid the rocks. She'll die on her own from blood loss." He scoffed, next. "And if she thinks the Guardian will help her, then she has another thing coming. He could give a damn less about some no-name piss ant peasant girl. She's as good as dead."


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**3 - Practice Makes Perfect**

Khadgar poked at a piece of lettuce on his plate and shoveled it into his mouth. Bite after bite he filled the hunger in his empty stomach. His eyes, however, remained focused on a book laid open next to his plate. He refused to look away as he blindly reached for his goblet close to his plate. By now, his actions were of muscle memory. This wasn't the first time he continued his reading and studies during meal time.

Across the table watched Moroes. In one hand was his fork and the other his knife, both hovering over a piece of pork sitting in a pool of juices and gravy. He pressed his lips together and sighed. A part of him felt pity for the boy slaving over books and often wondered why. Was it to quench his own mind's thirst for knowledge? To gain approval from his mentor? With that thought, Moroes's regretful attention fell on the empty seat at the head of the table where the Guardian usually sat. This was the third meal in a row he skipped for that day. There were many others he had missed in just the days previously.

All day the powerful mage had secluded himself to his energy chamber for whatever reason, Moroes wasn't sure. The door leading to the chamber was locked from the inside and magical runes protecting it, meaning its occupant wished not to be disturbed. Anytime this happened, everyone knew it best to leave the Guardian to himself.

This didn't seem to phase Khadgar nearly as much as the other tower residents. Mostly because he wasn't being told to dust the library or different neglected sections of the tower. He saw it as a chance to focus more on his book studies versus doing trivial tasks. Sure, the tasks played some disciplinary importance to his studies, but it wasn't learning new spells or getting a chance to practice and stay up on current ones.

Khadgar meticulously wiped his hands off on his napkin laid across his lap and flipped to the next page. His hand went right back to his fork and jabbed at a piece of cut up pork. Dinner was exquisite tonight, and before the young aspiring mage realized it, he had eaten everything on his plate. He debated on helping himself to another cut of pork and boiled potatoes when he noticed Moroes staring at him oddly.

"Is something wrong?"

The tower steward shook his head and forced himself to eat his own dinner. Not that he was really hungry. How could he be? A part of him was deeply concerned about his closed off, good friend. Worry and concern tended to kill his appetite. He at least needed to try and eat something.

Movement from the corner of his eye broke Moroes of his solemn thoughts. His blue eyes widened, and his posture straighten in relief to see Medivh enter the banquet hall. But that reprieve turned to more profound unease upon closer examination of his appearance. His once healthy complexion was dreadfully pale as dark circles lined the underneath of his ice blue eyes. The powerful mage appeared utterly drained of all energy. Every time Moroes saw his beloved friend like this, it pained him.

Even Khadgar fell motionless seeing his mentor's appearance. Both he and Moroes exchanged questionable expressions.

Medivh took his seat with some frailty and without a word. By the time he was completely seated, the steward was already preparing him a plate of what he knew were the Guardian's favorites. A few sips of wine and a bite of a boiled potato later, mentor looked to apprentice. The much younger man had his nose buried in his book, as usual, and eyes darting from side to side in reading.

Medivh lounged slightly back in his chair, speaking. "Have you been practicing as instructed?" His voice was somewhat raspy.

Khadgar's attention shot off the page of his book and straight to his mentor. He fervently nodded his head. "I have, sir, though it's not as good as I'd like it to be. I plan on practicing some more first thing tomorrow morning." The expressionless stare he was getting in response suggested it wasn't what the other wanted to hear. "But I'm doing my best to-"

"I asked you to be ready for a demonstration three days past."

Khadgar could feel the hairs on his arms prickle from the chill of the stare starting to set into his bones. "Yes, Guardian, and-"

"And you're still not ready, why?"

Moroes nervously cleared his throat behind his wiping his mouth with his napkin. "The boy has been very busy with the chores and tasks you assigned him." Unblinking, blue eyes went from apprentice to rest solely on the steward's. "I have also had him assisting me with some things around the tower, too."

Medivh cut his stare back down on Khadgar, whose ears were turning bright red in nervous fluster. The older man spoke. "I want a successful demonstration before the day is over with, tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

The apprentice nodded. "Yes, Guardian."

Uncomfortable minutes passed as Medivh helped himself to his dinner. He wasn't aware how hungry he had let himself become. Once the tense mood had dissipated in the air, Moroes spoke up. "I received a letter via courier pigeon earlier this afternoon from Commander Lothar." He studied the other man very carefully through his peripheral vision. There was a very subtle pause in his eating. Apparently, the words struck something with him. "I placed it in your private bedchambers. I didn't want to disturb you during your studies in your energy chamber."

Medivh finished his dinner without anything else said and left just as quietly as he had arrived.

Khadgar got to his feet and tucked his book under one arm while carrying his dirty dinner plate, silverware and goblet into the kitchen. He could see the tower chef and staff were busy trying to finish cleaning up. Not wanting to interrupt them, he placed his dishes on the stack of other dirty dishes and left.

Inside his bedchambers, he stood in the middle of his room and as far away from furniture as possible. During one of his attempts when he tried to conjure a portal, he was too close to a table and accidentally severed a corner off it. He did his best to repair it the best he could, but it was apparent there were still some damages irreparable.

He rolled a piece of chalk in his hand and started drawing several runes along the stone floor. Each rune drawn began to glow, them forming a section of the portal circle. When the last rune was drawn did the portal circle complete. He tightly clutched the strands of arcane magic swirling about him and slowly rose to his feet. Last time he stood up too fast, and the connection broke. This time, he made sure to go slow about it.

Khadgar's fist was so tightly clenched around the portal's core that he could feel his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand. He could feel the strands trying to slip from his grip, but he wasn't about to let them. His attention rested on the far corner of his room, void of furniture as he opened his hand. In a brilliant flash before his eyes and a tug on his body, the portal swallowed him up within its currents, and he relocated to the corner. He had just successfully teleported himself. He laughed and cheered in a moment of joy.

He was at least progressing. The more experienced and in control of the strands of magic he became, the further he'd be able to port himself. With a lot of additional practice and knowledge would come the ability to port others. But that was something that was going to have to wait a while. Just trying to port himself across a room was a chore in its self. How the Guardian made it look so effortless brought some envy to the young mage.

Khadgar tried again, this time to return him to his previous position. After successfully doing this two more times, he finally decided to retreat to bed. There was no telling what tomorrow was going to bring and he wanted to be well rested for whatever trials his mentor gave him.


	4. Washed Up

**4 - Washed Up**

Book after book was crammed into a brown leather shoulder bag. Pieces of parchment followed suit as well as a feather quill and vial of ink. Khadgar stood over the bag resting on the foot of his bed and ran through his mental checklist. Making sure he had everything, he secured his bag and threw it over his shoulder. On his way out of his personal chambers, he grabbed his blue cloak draped over the back of a chair.

He briskly strode to the banquet hall, mind racing on all the spells he wanted to practice that morning. When he arrived at the hall, he found his mentor and Moroes already seated. Khadgar worried he was late and slowed in his tracks. He could almost hear the rant for lack of punctuality from the Guardian in his icy blue eyes.

The young man rested his cloak in the seat of an empty chair and sat his bag on top. Quietly and calmly he took a seat and began making him a plate. An assortment of fresh vegetables, slices of bread, cheeses and boiled eggs greeted his hungry eyes. He was careful not to eat too much but just enough to not be hungry too soon either.

The cold of the Guardian's eyes continued to watch the young man. "You were up late last night, practicing." Khadgar paused in his chewing a bite of strawberry. "Good." Medivh took a sip of his berry juice, attention falling onto the leather bag. "Going somewhere?"

Khadgar swallowed his bite and cleared his throat. "I wanted to continue practicing my teleporting skills outside to avoid any possible damages within the tower."

Medivh's brow lowered. "You mean, to avoid any _further_ damages?"

Moroes looked at the two men, hoping punishment wasn't about to ensue. Khadgar nodded regretfully. "At least outside I can't damage any tables."

"Good idea," came the older man's degrading sense of tone.

Brown eyes flickered over to the emotionless ones at the head of the table and in casting his gaze back downwards, resumed breakfast. The apprentice hurried in his eating to escape the scrutinizing stare he found himself in the spotlight of. Once his plate was empty of food, he brought it to the kitchen and left the hall. Not without taking a handful of grapes, however. He popped one in his mouth and could see the front double wooden doors leading outside just ahead.

Medivh calling after him stopped him. "Khadgar..." The young man froze in his steps and pondered looking back. He squeezed his eyes shut and winced for a verbal lashing. "You seemed to be doing quite well in your practicing last night." Whispers of footsteps closed in on the nervous apprentice. "I would like to see a demonstration. See for myself your level of progress."

Khadgar was hoping his demonstrating wouldn't be until later in the day after he had a chance to improve his spell quality. "Right now?"

"Right now." The Guardian took note of the shaking hand clutched around the grapes. "Without breaking a single grape." Apprentice looked to mentor in surprise. "The very fabrics and strands of magic can either work with you or against you. You need to learn how to control it and your strength against it. It's not a matter of how physically strong you are, but how mentally..." Medivh took a stance in front of his student, "strong you are. Exerting control over the strands with physical force will not change a thing. Magic is entirely mind over muscle." Khadgar nodded and peered at the grapes in his hand. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Right." The young man dug around in his robes for his stick of chalk and sat down his shoulder bag and cloak. As requested, he gave a demonstration but unfortunately crushed almost every grape in his hand. He frowned and sighed.

Medivh's expression didn't change one bit. "Pity," he breathed out. "Very well, then. I want you to bring the remaining grapes with you to practice today. Moroes is counting how many there are as we speak. I'm curious to see how many grapes you crush before getting it right."

Khadgar further frowned. "Yes, Guardian."

Without a word, the older man left just as Moroes walked up. In his hands was a bowl with the grapes. Khadgar accepted the bowl with a grumble and trudged out of the tower with his belongings.

* * *

Sixty-two grapes were what he started with. In a matter of less than an hour, he was down to forty-eight. Forty-seven. Forty-six. Khadgar ate another one and followed it with a drink of water. He had only eaten three, which he saw as replacements for the ones he crushed during his morning demonstration. Forty-five. If he kept this up there wouldn't be any more to practice with. His hands were already pretty sticky from the others busting open and wasn't sure how much stickier they could get.

Despite what his mentor had told him about physical strength not playing any part in mental strength when spell casting, it sure felt like it helped. Feeling as though he had already wasted enough time for a brief break, Khadgar took another grape in his hand. He started drawing runes on the ground and when the circle was complete, began to stand. He held the core of the portal in his hand with the grape and just as he was about to port, lost all concentration.

The voice of a woman calling for help quickly captured his attention. The glow of the portal fell out around him, and its arcane wisps lost to the winds. His wide attentive eyes stared off in the direction of the woman's voice. Forgetting about his books and bag under a tree, the young man took off running towards the voice. Each step took him closer to the rustling of the river's water until he saw the source of the distress call.

A young woman soaked head to toe was stumbling about in the tall grass surrounding the river bank. Streaks of blood stained the right shoulder of her mud-caked dress as it did the right side of her face. Her long reddish brown hair was tangled and muddy, too.

Khadgar cautiously approached the woman with a spell resting on the tip of his tongue should he need to defend himself. "Miss?"

Niveah looked at the blurry form of a man walking through the tall grass towards her and started to cry. "Guardian, I-" She fell to her hands and knees when trying to walk towards the figure. "I-" but speaking wasn't happening. Her whole body refused to cooperate with her from her trembling legs, painful ankle to even her equilibrium. "I'm sorry," she wheezed and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Khadgar stood immobile, unsure of what to do. Should he approach her? What if it was a trap? He looked at her still form and to the tower nearby. He'd get help. Slowly he back peddled away from the scene but stopped. What if leaving her unattended meant leaving her for the animals to find? She obviously couldn't defend herself given her being injured and unconscious.

He rushed to her side and put his ear to her lips. She was still breathing, which was a relief. Carefully so as not to further any of her injuries, he picked her up.

* * *

"Guardian! Moroes!" Khadgar kicked the front door shut behind him, inadvertently slamming it in the process, and rushed deeper into the tower. "Somebody? Anybody!"

Moroes could be heard answering, "I'm on my way!" He came into view from a side corridor and fell speechless at the sight. "What in the Light?" He pointed at the young woman in the younger man's arms. "Who is she? What happened?"

Khadgar rushed past him to go up a flight of stairs leading to his bedchambers. "I don't know. I found her by the river. She was calling for help." At the top of the stairs, he rounded the corner to go right and continued onwards until he reached the door to his room. Moroes opened it for him as its owner rushed to the bed to lay the woman down. "Where's the Guardian? I need to tell him."

The older man frowned. "The Guardian will greatly disapprove of this. He does not like uninvited guests into his tower! You know this as much as I do!"

"I know, but I couldn't just leave her there." Khadgar poured water from a pitcher into a wooden bowl sitting on a nearby table. "She was barely able to walk. Whatever happens, I'll take full responsibility as long as she's here." He then grabbed a clean handkerchief out of his nightstand drawer and dipped it in the water. "Can you please relay the message for me?"

The steward nodded and patted the young man on the shoulder. "I'll go tell him. You stay here with her." Before Khadgar could say anything else, the other man was gone. He could hear him running down the hall until even his footsteps were no more.

Khadgar's hands shook with nervousness. Hopefully, he wouldn't be in trouble for trying to do the right thing.

* * *

Moroes topped the stairs leading to the tower's energy chamber and hesitated on knocking. Protective runes adorned the door, meaning the Guardian didn't want to be disturbed. Given the situation, it was felt best to inform of the latest news. But how angered would the great mage be in being interrupted?

Moroes's fist was held shy of the door, just below a blue glowing rune. He was about to knock on the door when the runes started to dissipate. The steward backed away from the door as its lock clicked open.

Out peered Medivh, his usual blue eyes a dull grey and his features looking sickly pale. "The girl. Why has the boy brought her into my tower?"

Looking horrified, Moroes shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. When I asked Khadgar about her, he said he found her by the river. She's been injured."

Medivh pushed past the other man and in doing so, took on his raven form to speed up travel. He flew down the tower's spiral staircase and towards his apprentice's chambers. There had better be a good explanation for the unwelcomed guest, or serious punishment would follow.


	5. Spared

**5 - Spared**

"What is the meaning of this?" Medivh's voice boomed throughout Khadgar's room and down the stone hallway. "What right do you have, bringing this woman into my tower?" His eyes flared a blue glow, and his hand encircled with white runes.

Khadgar jumped to his feet and stood before his mentor, blocking his immediate view of the woman. "I can explain everything."

The powerful mage's expression morphed into pure rage as he flung his hand to the side. Khadgar was swept off his feet and slammed into a nearby wall as a result. The air was knocked out of his lungs, and he slid down the wall to the ground, gasping.

The younger man continued breathlessly. "I was practicing as instructed when," he got to his feet and braced himself against the wall for support, "I heard her calling for help. So I went to investigate. That's when I found her." Khadgar made sure not to make any sudden movements, given his mentor's spell woven hand still aimed in his direction.

Medivh slowly neared the bedside and gazed down at the unconscious woman. Bruises and scrapes painted the bare parts of her fair complexion. Her reddish brown hair was tangled and streaked with blood that stained the pillow supporting her head. Much of the blood alongside the right side of her face had been washed off, but her neck and down to her chest was still caked. A raw and swollen gash was visible beneath a matting of blood-soaked hair. Her right shoulder seemed to be the worst visible injury she suffered. Beneath the tattered sleeves of her dress were mild friction burns, meaning she had been tied up at one point.

She looked so frail in her resting as though one careless touch would completely shatter her. Khadgar continued. "For what its worth, Guardian, I'll take full responsibility for her. I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything you wouldn't approve of."

Medivh snapped his head to the fretting younger man. "Who said I was going to let her stay?"

"But-"

He growled in a low voice, "Get her out of my tower or I'll personally do it myself." The Guardian's eyes were completely void of all empathy.

There was a cold darkness about his features that alarmed the apprentice. Hushed moans from the woman forced Medivh's attention back to her. His eyes reflected the rage within him as the runes surrounding his hand became a yellow-orange. He held his hand over the woman and opened his mouth to recite a spell.

Khadgar cried out, "Guardian, please I beg you! Don't hurt her!"

Blue-green eyes of the woman cracked open and rolled about in their sockets to focus on her surroundings. There was a radiant glow burning into her eyes, and she held up a hand to shield her face from it. Because she was incredibly weak, she let her arm fall back to the bed.

Medivh stood, head cocked off to the side, as the woman's half-lidded gaze briefly met his. They slowly closed and she unconscious once more. The spell's light filling the room dimmed, and the runes disappear. The Guardian's mouth was still poised for an incantation, but he couldn't find it in him to speak the words.

He lowered his hand and slimmed his tempered stare down on the wheezing woman. His words were directed at his apprentice. "Should this woman turn out to be a spy, I will have you both ridden and disposed of within the crypts." Demented gray eyes locked onto Khadgar. "Do I make myself clear?" The young man ardently nodded. "You will notify me the next time she wakes. I have questions I want answers to."

"Yes, Guardian. Absolutely!"

Medivh spun around on a barefoot and stormed out of the room. Moroes arrived back just as the Guardian was leaving and stood aside to give him plenty of space. Once safe to enter the room, the steward did so and joined the panic-stricken mage trying to steady his breath.

Moroes gazed at the ever so motionless woman. "Is she...dead?"

Khadgar shook his head. "No. I think he was about to kill her, though, but didn't." His knees almost gave out beneath him in his going to the bed to sit down. "She woke up for just a moment before he was about to." He reached for the bloodstained cloth in the bowl of water and wrung it out within a clenched fist. "Whatever his reason for not, I'm glad he changed his mind."

Moroes held a hand to his chest and sighed in relief. "What did he say? Did he say anything?"

"Only that I notify him as soon as she wakes." Khadgar lightly wiped at a small patch of dried blood shy of her earlobe and sighed his own relief. "My apologies for asking this of you, but can you please bring me some clean hot water? If I could conjure some, I would, but all I can make is cold to lukewarm water."

Moroes nodded and gave a gentle squeeze to the young man's shoulder. "Of course. I'll be back shortly."

Khadgar visually examined the rest of the woman, wondering what other injuries she might have obtained he could not see. There was one injury, in particular, that had him the most worried. Stemming from her right shoulder and streaking the front of her dress was what looked like a stab wound. A bloody gash could be seen through a tear in the fabric where the worst of the blood was.

He knew the injury needed cleaning, but didn't have it in him to undress the woman. He couldn't. Khadgar bit at his knuckles in frustrations with his morals. Then came the thought if he didn't do what was needed, her condition could worsen from infections.

The young man winced. "My apologies, Miss." Careful not to cause her discomfort, he untied the front of her bodice and slid the sleeves off her shoulders. He could see the stab wound better, now, and glowered.

Wasting no time, Khadgar started to wash off the blood around the gash. Before washing off the primary injury, he'd wait for the fresh water to arrive. The water he was currently using was dirty. At least the wound wasn't bleeding near as much as he feared.

After washing what he could, he tossed the rag back into the water to finish removing the dress. Thankfully, the woman had something of an undershirt on beneath. Khadgar felt somewhat relieved by this, but not by much the more he peeled away the soiled clothing. He could only hope she wouldn't wake up at the wrong time and catch him in the act of undressing her.

Further loosening the bodice allowed the dress to be slid off her arms and upper torso. He kept it at her waist for modesty sake and was about to resume analyzing her for other injuries when he saw it. Standing out against the dreadfully pale skin tone of the woman's left arm was a distinct and familiar mark; the mark of the Kirin Tor.

Khadgar instantly stopped what he was doing to ogle wide-eyed at the mysterious stranger. "You're a mage."

He began to think she was possibly sent to the tower as a messenger on behalf of the Kirin Tor. But if that were the case wouldn't someone have ported there instead of coming by foot?

She began to wake, her head weakly rolling around on the pillow as she whimpered. Khadgar quickly tried to explain himself. "Take it easy. You've been badly hurt and in need of a physician."

Blue-green eyes looked up at the man above her. "Who..."

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe."

"Are...are you the Guardian?"

Khadgar shook his head. "No. I'm his apprentice." He quickly acted to form a spell, his glowing hand placed over a metal cup on the nightstand. Whispering a spell conjured just enough water for the woman. He held the cup to her lips to give her a much-desired drink of water. "What is your name?"

She finished off the water and answered. "N-Niveah."

Khadgar helplessly watched the young woman's lazy eyes flutter back closed, and her head limply roll to the side. She was asleep again, no doubt about that, and hopefully restfully. He pressed his lips together in debate. Should he chance leaving her unattended should any of his worst concerns come to be true? But he knew his mentor would want to at least hear of her waking if only for a moment, to relay her name.

He gently sat the metal cup back down on the nightstand and stood up. Slowly he sidestepped around the bed and towards his private chamber's door. His unblinking blue eyes stayed on the woman's closed ones, half expecting one to crack the least bit open to watch him. Something, anything to reveal her pretending to be asleep. He paused in his slight steps when she began whimpering in her sleep. This wasn't anything new. She had been doing this since being taken in.

Seeing nothing was out of the ordinary, other than a strange unconscious woman lying in his bed, Khadgar turned and briskly strode to the door. His mind ran through a mental list of places he thought the Guardian would be. With a tug on the iron handle of his heavy oak door, he entered the hallway. He had to act quick, however, to avoid colliding with his mentor sternly staring at him beneath his hood.

Khadgar blinked in surprise. "Guardian," he choked out. Had Medivh been standing there the whole time? "I wasn't expecting to find you-"

"What did she say?" His words slid off his tongue, interrupting the other mid-sentence. "Did you at least get her name?"

"Niveah, if I heard correctly." A small crease formed in Medivh's brow, causing Khadgar to heavily swallow the knot forming in his throat. "She was hard to hear when she spoke. She's hoarse and still very weak from whatever happened."

Icy blue eyes of the Guardian broke off the apprentice and shifted to the door. The way his gaze remained fixated on the door made Khadgar wonder if he was about to set it on fire or reduce it to splinters with some other devastating spell. Instead, he turned his head and eyes to the floor and quietly strode away.

Medivh called over his shoulder in a demanding tone of voice. "You will notify me when she wakes, again."

"Guardian, there's something else." The cloaked form came to a stop mid-step, and his head turn ever so slightly in the younger man's direction. "She has a mark of the Kirin Tor on her left arm." Medivh turned a bit more to gawk at the other from the corner of his eye. "She's a mage and most likely still in her studies. What would you have me do? I don't know how powerful she is or how much of a threat she poses given her weakened condition."

"Deal with her to the best of your abilities." The Guardian's tone almost seemed mocking of the younger man being an apprentice and of great lesser power. "She is your responsibility, after all."

The answer was not what Khadgar expected, but nodded in acknowledgment regardless. "Yes, Guardian." He quietly retreated to his room to escape both the unnatural chill in the corridor and the feeling he was being watched by something other than his mentor.

Ever so gently he sat down on the side of the bed to study its occupant in the candlelight. He kept a collection of candles in their candelabras lit to at least give some luminance to the room. With a gentle hand, he pushed aside several strands of her reddish brown hair to examine the swollen gash beneath. There was relief in seeing the bleeding had stopped, and a scab starting to form.

In short time, Moroes returned and with fresh water steaming in its bowl. The older man washed the wounds and bandaged them the best he could. He even stitched the stab wound in her right shoulder. Afterwards, she was dressed in a clean nightgown. It originally belonged to one of the female tower servants but was given to the guest to use.

Knowing it best to get some rest, Khadgar made a place to sleep on the floor by the bed. He kept trying to tell himself to relax, but his worried mind wouldn't let him. Even Moroes stressed he relax and should he need anything not to hesitate to alert him. With that, the young man forced his eyes closed in an attempt to fall asleep.


	6. First Impressions

**6 - First Impressions**

Every little sound Niveah made in her sleep from whimpers to tossing beneath the covers sent Khadgar sitting upright, eyes wide. Visual examination from his bed mat revealed she was still very much asleep and most likely having a nightmare. If only he knew what she was seeing in her head. Perhaps reliving the horrors of her attack? Maybe from something else. He wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it had her crying in her sleep shortly afterward. A part of him wanted to wake her while another part didn't.

In his laying there, watching her eyes fretfully roll about behind closed lids, he felt he was learning something about her. She was afraid. She was crying to be let go. To be spared. Spared from what? How she ended up shy of Karazhan's doorstep was another question.

Khadgar was back at her side and dabbing her lightly sweaty brow with a cool, wet rag. She was twitching a bit more and her whimpers somewhat louder. He gave a gentle shake of her shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

"Come on, Niveah, wake up. It is just a bad dream, is all." His shaking became more stern.

A moment later she snapped awake and flung a hand through the air in both fright and self-defense. Khadgar almost fell off the bed avoiding the blind attack, not immediately realizing the stray fire-based spell coming from her fingertips. Not until its brilliant surge flooded the room with its orange light. It was a light quickly extinguished, however, when it struck a personal protective shield just within the bedroom's door. Beneath it was Medivh, eyes wide in startle and anger at the unexpected outburst.

The Guardian flicked his hand and dismissed the glowing blue barrier to approach the foot of the bed. His cold eyes cut down on the speechless and horrified woman, recoiling as far against the headboard as she could. There was sheer panic in those blue-green eyes locked onto his blue ones.

Khadgar got to his feet to join his mentor and hopefully spare the newcomer of some unfortunate punishment. After all, this man was known to do some rather unspeakable things to strangers he did not like. "Guardian, it was unintentional I'm sure. She was just having a nightmare only moments before."

Medivh raising a hand silenced his apprentice and caused the woman to jolt. She brought her right hand up, glowing with her own spell, as though preparing to deflect whatever was about to be returned to her. The Guardian lowered his brow. "It wouldn't take much to rid my tower of you, no matter what spells you try and incant." The woman didn't blink in her rampant breathing and fierce observance of the man. "You should be grateful I let you stay here as long as you have. I do not particularly tolerate strangers, especially uninvited ones."

The two people continued to intently stare at the other. Niveah's hand didn't falter in preparing for whatever she felt she would need to do to protect herself. As quickly as she could blink, the Guardian had taken hold of her by a strong arcane spell and pinned her against a wall. She could feel the cold of the stone brick bite into her back, and the cool pulsating of the blue magic wash over the front of her body. It pressed into her chest that made breathing that much harder. She already suspected one, if not two of her ribs had been cracked prior to now. Should this man decide to exert any more force into his spell, she was sure he'd further the extent of her injuries.

Medivh continued. "I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what I want to hear."

"Or...?" the woman wheezed.

"Or you'll find out what happened to the rest of the strangers I didn't like." His eyes glowed brighter with his increasing the strength of his spell. "Now talk, or I break every rib in your body." A frantic nod came from the woman. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She groaned in answer. "My name...is Niveah Hawthorne." She swallowed and whimpered beneath the increasing discomfort of the man's spell. "I can explain everything," was stated between pants for air, "if you'll let me down."

Khadgar's eyes darted between the restrained woman and the Guardian. At first, he showed no signs of relenting on the woman, but after a few moments of staring her through with a piercing gaze, he dropped her to the floor. Luckily she was only a couple feet off the ground, lessening the severity of her fall.

She landed on the hard floor with a thud and yelped a cry of pain. Her hand instantly went to her sore ribs as she gasped for air. Breathing was painful, and she was trying desperately not to breathe as deeply as she would have liked.

Medivh had no concern for the woman. "Continue," he calmly stated.

Khadgar took a step forward to aid Niveah but was stopped by the older man's firm grasp grabbing him by his right upper arm. Confused blue eyes back glanced at his mentor's un-phased ones. His eyes were empty of empathy and his expression deadpan. Knowing it best not to try the Guardian's already thinned patience, Khadgar took a stance behind the man.

Niveah sat against the wall, gradually getting her breath back, and stared in contempt at the older man. Medivh folded his hands behind his back and squared his scowl further down on the woman. "You're with the Kirin Tor, are you not? Were you sent here?" He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Another possible apprentice, maybe?" He scoffed a laugh and sneered.

The woman started explaining. "Yes, I'm a student with the Kirin Tor. I was allowed a brief break from my studies for personal exploration."

Khadgar faintly smiled. "Your test." Niveah's eyes darted to the second man speaking and nodded. "Is this your first?"

She shook her head next. "No. This is my third." The woman nervously looked at the older of the two men, him appearing no different than before, so she continued. "My first was when I was fourteen. My second when nineteen."

Medivh impatiently cut in. "Get to the point."

The two people stared at the other, Niveah speaking. "Being my third and me a bit more experienced, I thought I would take the opportunity to come see the Ivory Tower of Karazhan. I had read about and seen illustrations of it in books." Niveah shrugged and tried to sit up some more. "I wasn't expecting to be ambushed along the road between the Pass and Duskwood. They had me tied up for a minute but weren't expecting me to burn the ropes used to tie my hands. When I finally got loose, I ran. I knew I couldn't go back to Duskwood for help. There were scouts alongside the road I knew would recapture me."

Khadgar took her moment of regaining her breath to speak. "So you came here, instead. That's a far bit to travel, injured and without a horse, seeing how I found you on foot."

Niveah refocused on the young man and answered. "I jumped into the river and used its currents to get away from them faster. I wasn't expecting the rocks along the way, though. They are the reason for most of my injuries. I hadn't been walking very far after I got out of the river before you found me." She braced herself against the wall and slowly stood, grimacing in protest to moving. Her distressed blue-green eyes locked onto the ever so cold icy blue ones still unblinking on her. "So you see...my intrusion wasn't deliberate, Guardian. I intended to see the outside of the tower." Her expression hardened. "Not you. Getting ambushed sort of changed all that."

The smirk upturning Medivh's lips broadened and his eyes further slim in mild amusement. He could see the young woman struggle to remain standing. She was favoring her left ankle for most of her weight was on her right foot. In her taking a step forward towards the bed to sit down, her balance faltered.

Before Khadgar could rush forward to catch her mid-fall, Medivh had a hand held upwards. He was embracing her using the same type magic he had used to suspend and pin her against the wall. His glowing blue eyes returned to normal, but the spell still active.

The junior mage rushed past his mentor to support the injured woman and assist her to the bed. At which point, Medivh allowed the spell to dissipate. Still wearing his smirk, he gave a nod to the woman. "That was all I wanted to know," and left the room.

Both Khadgar and Niveah looked at the other in confusion. She spoke. "One minute, he's trying to crush me into a wall and the next..." She shook her head and shrugged. "I have no idea." They sat there in silence, Niveah furrowing her brow in realization. "By the way, who are you? I had an idea who he was..." She pointed a thumb in the direction the Guardian had gone, "but you...Who are you?"

"Oh." The idea hadn't donned on the man introductions weren't properly made. "I'm Khadgar. I'm here apprenticing under the Guardian by direction of the Kirin Tor."

"Ah." Niveah nodded. "My apologies."


	7. A Look Around

**7 - A Look Around**

A wooden door to an empty and long since used guest bedchamber was opened. Moroes proceeded inside, first, while Khadgar and Niveah stood in the doorway. She had an arm around his shoulders for support while keeping a hold of the doorframe. As candles throughout the room were lit, Niveah got a better look at where she would be staying for the time being.

It was a spacious room containing many empty book shelves and wardrobes along its walls. Down a slight decline of four stairs was a small four post bed barely big enough for one person against the far wall. Teal and gold accented drapes hung on the walls surrounding the bed, which had a violet blanket stretched over it. A large fuchsia and gold rug rested on the floor between the door and shallow stairs.

On a table to the right was a candelabra. Moroes picked it up, lighted its candles, and carried it to the small round table beside the bed. He tried to smile reassuringly to the woman until he saw her starry eyed gaze. She was examining around the room in awe and taking in every detail she could.

Moroes folded his hands before him. "I hope these accommodations are sufficient enough."

Niveah laughed in disbelief. "It's beautiful!"

Khadgar's thin pursed lips frowned. "It's the smallest of the three guest chambers." He met the woman's gaze. "I don't see what it would've hurt to let you have the nicer of the rooms, seeing how you will be here for a while. At least till your injuries mend."

The woman shook her head. "Oh no, this is fine enough for me. This entire room is almost as big as my family's house in Westfall." Both Moroes and Khadgar studied the woman. Surely she wasn't serious? She could see the puzzled looks on their faces and blushed with embarrassment. "Before joining the Kirin Tor, I was a simple farmer's daughter. Any income my parents made from selling their wheat was just enough to buy what was needed for the family." She nervously cleared her throat.

Moroes strode across the room, commenting. "Come, let us get you seated. The less you're on that injured ankle the better."

Niveah snorted. "Standing can't be any worse than being dropped to the ground some feet up."

"I do apologize for the Guardian's actions, my dear. He's not too fond of strange surprise visitors." The steward took her by her other arm and helped Khadgar lead her to the bed. "You must still be tired."

The woman was grateful for the assistance and sunk into the comfort of the bed. "I'm more hungry and thirsty than anything. I can't remember the last time I had anything to eat."

"I can get you something from the kitchen," Khadgar offered. "Some meat, bread and maybe some cheese if there's any available."

Niveah met the man's dark gaze and saw a level of sincerity she hadn't seen in quite some time from someone she'd just met. "I'd very much like that."

The warmth of her smile lightened Khadgar's previous frustrations from his mentor's actions, earlier. "I'll be right back."

Moroes slyly smirked at the young man jogging out of the room and down the hall. Niveah lifted her injured ankle onto the bed and gently massaged the throbbing soreness. "He seems nice. A lot nicer than his beast of a mentor."

A cocked brow from the steward aimed its self at the woman. "You shouldn't have too many more encounters with the Guardian, given your being Khadgar's responsibility."

Niveah's face wrinkled in a flicker of pain. "I can only hope so. I don't plan on going anywhere, at least not yet. Hopefully I'll be well enough to return to Dalaran in two weeks time. Otherwise my mentor will be greatly upset with my lack of presence."

Moroes continued to watch the young woman rub her ankle and frowned. "Should you be unwell for travel, I'm sure your mentor will understand. With a proper head's up detailing why?"

The woman grumbled and sat there on the edge of the bed. "He's one of those types preferring to be informed in person rather than a message."

"I see." He nodded and rocked on his feet. "Well, he'll just have to deal with a letter this time."

* * *

A full belly and satisfied thirst later, Niveah was bid goodnight and left to sleep. Even though she was tired, sleep wasn't happening. Her mind raced in anticipation of what to expect in the new few days. Nervous energy coursed through her body and unable to lay still any longer, sat up on the side of her bed. She gently applied some pressure to her ankle to test its weight limit and slowly stood up. Hobbling in step, Niveah exited her room and glanced down either side of the hallway.

The woman never intended to visit the inside of the famed Ivory Tower, but since here, might as well take a look around.

She had no idea where to go in this massive structure of a tower. The woman used the wall as support and proceeded down the cold corridor. Everything seemed so quiet and almost haunting in atmosphere. Sensations of not being alone kept prickling at her skin and sometimes, whispering of voices could be faintly heard. It would be of no surprise if a place like this was haunted. Perhaps the whispering she was hearing were from tower servants working elsewhere and their voices echoing the stone walls.

Some explorations and time later, she came across what she guessed was a dining hall. To her left was a rather long table surrounded by high back chairs. Despite the many chairs around the primary table, there were only three places set with a plate, goblet and silverware. The chair at the head of the table and the two on either side of it. Niveah thought these were perhaps where the tower steward and Khadgar sat. But who was the third seat for? Someone she hadn't yet met, yet? Given the status of the Guardian, she ruled him out as one to sit with anyone lesser than him.

Her curiosity allowed her scan the rest of the room. Located across the room and up a small incline of stairs was a risen level with a much smaller table. It was completely draped over with a blanket and appearing to not have been used in a while. On either side next to the stairs were two more tables, though half the size of the longer primary one.

She glanced back to the primary table and left the dining hall.

Her curiosity eventually lead her to the library where countless bookshelves along the walls of the circular room greeted her view. She gasped, "Oh wow," and tip toed further inside.

To her right was a large and intimidating spiral staircase. Her eyes followed it upwards, where a glowing blue source could be seen at the top. Just the thought of having to walk up these stairs once, if not multiple times a day, sat heavily in her gut. Thank the Light she wasn't going to have to experience that trek.

By now, her ankle throbbed and each step taken sent sharp spikes of pain up her leg to her lower back. Niveah limped over to a wooden desk in front of a large window and sat down. Two books were already on the table, allowing her something to look over when taking a rest. The young woman gently cracked open one of the books to see illustrations of plant life and their names litter the pages. She smiled in thinking of Cassia and her love for flowers.

As she sat there, reading through the many pages of flowers and their uses, a rustling sound came from behind her. Niveah turned in her chair to look around, but saw nothing. Her eyes visually searched everywhere she could immediately see only to find nothing. She returned to reading, the sound coming again. This time, she was able to make out what she thought she heard; a bird flying around.

The thought of a bird flying around a library and potentially messing up valuable books didn't make sense to the woman. Unless, of course, this wasn't some ordinary bird but one summoned by the Guardian to act as his eyes and ears.

Niveah became bothered by the thought and calmly closed the book. Hopefully she could get out of the library and back to her bed chambers before being ratted out by the little spy.

Intently watching from the shadows of a corner and perched atop a book shelf was Medivh in his raven form. His hazel eyes followed the limping woman until she had exited the library. He kept a close watch on her all the way back to her guest room. Having an already unwelcomed guest greatly bothered him. To have her roaming freely about his tower bothered him more. Looked like a firm talking to with his apprentice about his responsibility was in order.


	8. Tensions

**8 - Tensions**

Khadgar rolled over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He could tell it was getting close in needing to wake up and moaned in protest. Then he felt it; someone else's presence in the room. It was a very strong presence and his eyes snapped open in realization.

He jerked upright to meet the unnerving and obviously upset gaze of his mentor. "Guardian! Wha-"

"Mind explaining why _your responsibility_ was up and roaming about my tower, last night?"

Khadgar cowered beneath the cold demeanor of the other man. "What?" He threw off the covers and started getting dressed. Frantic fingers worked in fastening up his tunic, cursing to himself in misaligning the buttons. "My deepest apologies, Guardian, I wasn't aware she was well enough to walk."

"She seemed well in her walking to the banquet hall, to the library and back to the guest chambers." He watched his apprentice quickly slide on his boots and run out of the room.

Khadgar went straight for Niveah's door and banged on it with the side of his fist.

The suddenness of the sound startled the young woman and she jerked awake. She called out, "Just a moment," and limped to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to find the wide eyed young man on the other side. "You look of fright! Is something wrong?"

"You went for a walk around the tower, last night, didn't you?" He could see dread fill the woman's expanding eyes. "The Guardian is not too happy and-"

Medivh, coming up behind the young mage, cut in. "I allowed you to stay in my tower for recuperation and you decide to go where you please within its walls. Without permission." Niveah could feel her chest tighten and heart on the verge of exploding. "You are to remain _in your chambers_!" He heaved a breath and lowered his gaze. "Since you seem well enough to walk these halls, I presume you well enough to venture back where you came from."

Khadgar was about to speak, but was cut off yet again, this time by Niveah. "I meant no offense, Guardian. I couldn't sleep and wanted to look around."

Khadgar cut his way back into the conversation. "Guardian, I swear it wont happen again."

"Of course it wont," Medivh snidely stated. "As I recall, your lessons from yesterday were interrupted. I'm sure there are still some grapes left to practice with?" Khadgar's shoulders sank and he nodded. "You're dismissed." The young man frowned sympathetically to the young woman and trudged away. The older man gave a sneer to the guest. "As for you..." He neared where she stood, recoiling within the doorway. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. My patience is not to be tested."

Niveah's blue green eyes were glazing over with threatening tears, giving them an innocent sparkle. She bit at her lower lip in nervousness as the fluster in her cheeks deepened. Reddish brown hair curtaining her face and cascading down her shoulders complimented her blush. Paired with her fair complexion and off white night gown, the young woman resembled a delicate porcelain doll.

Medivh felt a faint pull at his insides the longer he studied every feature of the woman. He became angry at the feeling and scowled. "As for you..." He waved a hand in the air and slammed the door shut in her face. "Stay put."

He waved a glowing hand over the door, runes lighting up the door's surface and securing it shut. That didn't mean Niveah wouldn't throw a fit behind it. She pounded against the wooden door and began yelling profanities in protest. Another spell, this one a sound barrier, joined the protective one.

* * *

Hours later, Niveah wasn't sure how long she laid on her bed in the dim light of her room, staring at the ceiling. By now, the candles had since extinguished themselves, allowing the glow from the spell runes to bathe the room in their blue light. Her jaw was sore from clenching it for so long and her blood running hot with anger. Several times she tried removing whatever spells enchanted the door, but with no success. Her stomach growled in hunger which let her know she had been locked up a fair bit.

There was no sense in yelling for help, either. She could see the shadows of foot steps pass beneath the door, but no one bothered to check on her despite the amounts of screaming she did. They couldn't hear her, anyway. When her voice was hoarse and throat feeling as though torn to shreds did she give up and retreat to her bed.

The spell runes faded and the door lock unlatch. Niveah sat up and glared holes in the door, holding a spell in her mouth and in her hand should she see the wrong person open the door. Sure enough the door opened and a fiery spell yelled at Medivh.

He raised a faint purple glowing hand and appeared to capture the hurdled fiery mass in his hand. His hand began to enclose around the woman's spell, shrinking it in size until its flames were snuffed out by his spell. His expression was un-phased by her outburst, as he easily predicted such.

He scoffed. "Your spells do not intimidate nor are effective enough to be a threat to me." Niveah sat back, speechless and jaw dropped. Medivh lowered his hand and defensive spell as he entered the room. "If you're done with your poor attempts to harm me, I'm allowing you to come to the banquet hall for dinner. Surely you can walk there on your own, given your ability to last night?"

He gave a cock of his head and cut down his eyes in a scorn. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him just as another fiery mass was sent through the air. It impacted with the door and rattled it on its hinges. The man paused in his step to give a brief glimpse behind him. Glowing cinders rolled beneath the door and into the hallway.

Standing motionless a couple feet away was Khadgar. Medivh rolled his focus to his apprentice and gestured to the cinders. "That is why I didn't want you to go in." The young mage nodded in understanding.

* * *

Niveah stared down at the fillet of seasoned fish as well as the steamed vegetables on her plate and debated on which to eat first. She looked over to Khadgar, seated to her left. He almost had half of his plate eaten before she could take her first bite. She gazed across the table to Moroes seated to the Guardian's left and watched him cut his fillet up.

His blue eyes met her attentive ones and questioned. "Do you not like fish?"

Niveah forced a smile. "No, no that's not it. It looks delicious, honestly."

Medivh spoke. "Good, because you're not getting anything else to eat. It's what's in front of you or go hungry."

The woman's smile turned bitter. "Or you'll lock me in my room, again?"

Moroes swallowed his bite and wiped at his mouth. He could see and almost feel the tension between the two people build. "Tell me, Khadgar, how did your practicing go today?"

Neither Niveah or Medivh gave any thought to the conversation distraction. Their eyes remained locked onto the others, a subtle fire glowing in the blue green. Medivh only wickedly smiled in amusement to the young woman. She had a fire, both figuratively and literally, burning within her. The literal part was getting more bold in magically lashing out while the figurative part was becoming more verbal. She was challenging and he found it to be something fresh from the usual submission he was frequently surrounded with.

Khadgar answered. "It's safe to say there are no more grapes, now."

Medivh, attention still on Niveah, commented. "Then you can start practicing with berries. I'm sure Cook has more than enough stashed away somewhere."

"Yes, Guardian." The young man finished up his dinner and took his plate to the kitchen.

The unease between his mentor and the young woman was making his stomach churn with nerves. Where he was sitting, he'd have been right in the middle should one or the other decide to strike the opposite with a spell.

Shortly after Khadgar left, Niveah did too. She didn't want to be left with the man's presence, even with Moroes there.

Once she was out of hearing range, Moroes couldn't fight back the urge to smile any longer. "You greedily look at the lady as though seeing a gem you want no other to gaze upon." Medivh froze where he sat, eyes darting in their socket to the steward. "You've brought far worse punishment down on other uninvited guests for far less of reasons. Yet with her, you spare her such horrors." Moroes took a drink from his goblet. "I can only imagine why." His eyes cut down on the other man in scheming. "She is quite lovely, is she not?" Medivh jumped to his feet in anger to leave the banquet hall. "I suggest being more civil towards her and less abrasive, if you're wanting to get on her good side."

The Guardian made no comment as he retreated to his personal chambers.


	9. Late Night Companion

**I had fun writing this chapter. Wrote the middle to last first then days later, went back to write the beginning. I have such a bad habit of writing out of order :( Sorry for it being slightly longer than the others. Got carried away.**

* * *

 **9 - Late Night Companion**

Time dragged by until three days had passed. Luckily for Niveah, she hadn't seen much of the Guardian, except once. Not like she was complaining. Just his presence, alone, had her hands burning with the urge to unleash a spell on him. The one time she did encounter him was in the library with Khadgar. It was as though he was taunting her to attack him. He had turned his back to her, appearing to read a book pulled from a shelf. But he didn't fool her. She could see him watch her from the corner of his eye.

Orange runes glowed from her palm, but her spell was halted by Khadgar. He took her hand in his to cease her desire to attack. The cool touch of his hand, imbued with frost magic, sent a shiver up her arm. She met his dark eyed gaze and refrained from an attack on the Guardian.

Medivh knew this and cocked an arrogant smile. He knew she had no fear in lashing out at him, since she had already done it once before. It seemed every time he approached the woman she was instantly angered. How was he supposed to be civil and get close to her if she wouldn't give him a chance? Not like she had any reason to, given how he had treated her thus far. He'd just have to approach her a different way and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

Niveah couldn't believe she had already been within Karazhan Tower for five days. She was getting used to the daily life and people surrounding her. By now, she was allowed to freely venture certain parts of the tower. The banquet hall, library, guest chambers and areas between were allowed. Everything else would result in immediate expulsion should she even think of going anywhere else.

It was surprising how civil the Guardian had been that conversation when setting down her limits. There were no hateful glares. No snide remarks. She didn't even feel the need to unleash a torrent of fire at him just because it would've made her feel better. Even if her spells did pose no threat, as he so put it. There was, however, something different in his eyes. The usual cold and callousness had been replaced with something unrecognizable by the woman. Emotion, maybe. Was he even capable of feeling emotion?

Niveah nodded her head in agreement to the terms set down by the man. As she left the banquet hall post dinner, she kept a keen corner eye stare on the other. She then proceeded to the library with the assistance of a walking stick Khadgar had made for her from a fallen tree branch. It was crafted from a strong wood and provided excellent support. The first day learning to use it was difficult, but after getting the hang of it, found it very useful.

Into the library she went and to a book shelf located on the other side of the spiral stair case's base. Just yesterday, Khadgar had told her of a book located on the second shelf, third one over from her right. She found it and slid it from its spot. It was a bit of a weighty tome and awkward to carry in journeying to her favorite seat. In her going towards a desk located in front of a large window overlooking the Pass, she could hear a familiar sound. Rustling of feathers and sounding very near.

The last time she heard it, she was in the library without permission. The sound had startled her and sent her fleeing back to her bedchambers that night. This time, she wasn't worried. She had the Guardian's personal permission to go to the library, unlike before.

Cawing called behind her and captured her attention. Her gaze fell on the sound's source. Sitting on top of a book shelf and peering down at her was a raven. Niveah gave a scoff. "Come to spy on me again, have you?" She shook her head and continued towards the desk. Carefully, so as not to drop the book, she sat it down and leaned against her walking stick to take a seat. She groaned out in pain and brought a hand to her ankle. "I think Moroes is right... I need to stay off my feet, for a while. I'm only delaying my getting better by constantly moving about."

Exasperated, the young woman propped her walking stick against the side of the table and opened the book to read. Hopefully, it would take her mind of the stabbing pain. The raven flew off one book shelf to land onto another closer to where she sat.

Niveah could see this from the corner of her eye, but chose to ignore it the best she could. There was no immediately knowing how many times blue green eyes repeated the words of one sentence over and over. She wasn't immediately aware of this, as the words weren't sticking in her mind anyway, for her attention was more focused on the black bird watching her. Though her eyes were set forward on the book page, her peripheral vision was more occupied with her seemingly new companion. It flew down and onto the corner of the desk. Whether she wanted it or not, this little bird was going no where. If only she knew it wasn't just some little bird.

Niveah huffed a sigh and folded her arms over the desk in front of the book. She slimmed her visual annoyance down on the blinking hazel eyes looking up at her. "Isn't there someplace else you should be? Or did your master tell you to keep an eye on me?" Of course no answer came from the raven, its head lightly jerking about in its observing her and blinking again. "You're definitely doing that." She sighed again and tossed up the hood of her cloak to shield the bird from her view. What good that did when the raven repositioned its self to be in her direct line of view. Niveah closed the book and slouched back in the chair. "I can't read with you staring at me. I assure you, you can keep just as good of a watch on me from a book shelf over there," she pointed to her right, "as you can staring me in the face right here."

The raven squawked and flew off the table to a book shelf in the direction the woman pointed. In its taking off, the wind from its wings extinguished a couple candles lit on the table top. Niveah glared at the bird and waved the fingers of her left hand to reignite the candles.

She flipped back open the book and resumed reading where she had left off.

Medivh refused to look away from the book engrossed woman. He sat ever so still to avoid distracting her. She was quite keen to focus in on movement or look in the direction of the faintest of sounds. So he sat, feathers lightly ruffled and head cast downwards.

She was beautiful in everything she was from the slight glow in her cheeks, shine of her reddish brown hair and sparkle of amazement in her eyes. Then came her personality. She was challenging without being disrespectful. It had taken a couple days to realize this about his guest. He had been so caught up in his anger at her inadvertent intrusion that he didn't notice her better qualities. Or the fact he found himself staring at her more often than he'd like to admit. There was a fire to her that kept luring him in like a moth drawn to light. He could sit there all night and watch her. He wanted to know more about this mysterious young woman he was allowing to temporarily reside within his tower.

* * *

In the passing of time came the wear of sleep. Niveah yawned. There was no knowing how long she had sat there, reading through the thick tome she was half way through. She longed to keep reading about the studies of the celestial bodies, but was finding it difficult to stay awake. The woman rubbed at her sleepy eyes and rested her head on her arms folded over the table. She would only snooze for a few minutes. Just long enough to take the edge off her drowsiness, then she'd keep reading. Or so she thought.

Medivh's head perked up. He could hear the woman's breath become shallower and her heartbeat steady. She was asleep in short time after laying her head down. He gave it a little bit longer before flying down from his being perched on the book shelf. He landed and took on his normal form. He was standing feet behind her, expecting her to wake up. But she didn't. Given how alert she had been to every movement and sound prior to, he knew she must be exhausted.

His footsteps were like a whisper as he strode to the desk. He stood over her, watching her sleep. He cautiously reached a hand out to brush against her finger tips visible beneath her arm. Her body subtly moved with each breath she took, a stray strand of hair flowing about her face in her exhalations. He could feel the warmth of her breath breeze past his hand in his brushing aside the stray hair piece. In his tucking it behind her ear, he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Desire swelled deeply within him to feel more of her; to feel her pressed against him. Unable to resist himself, he gathered a handful of her hair in his hand and leaned down to deeply breathe in the residual sweet smell of her hair oil. Her moving beneath him caused him to withdraw from her.

Niveah groggily opened her eyes and grumbled in sitting up. She already knew she hadn't been asleep for very long and wondered what could've woken her. That's when she felt it. The weight of someone's eyes resting on her. She glanced up to where the raven had been sitting to find it gone. No, this wasn't the feeling of a bird watching her. This was a person and one standing close by. Slowly, blue green eyes gazed over a shoulder to see the form of the Guardian standing on the spiral staircase a short ways above her. His watch was its usual unnerving one, which brought a bit of a tingle to the woman's spine.

In his right hand was his staff, Niveah's attention flickering to the raven decoration at the top. She locked onto his eyes again and cocked a brow. "I take it that bird on your staff is enchanted to be your eyes and ears? The same bird that has been watching me for most of the night? And I'm guessing the one that snitched me out as roaming about the tower that night?"

Medivh cocked a sideways smile. He found humor in her theory. "Hardly. Though the bird is very much a part of my doing, it is not in anyway from Atiesh."

Niveah's head cocked to the side. "Pardon? What's..Ati...whatever you just said..."

The man slowly started descending down the stairs, answering. "Atiesh is the name of my great staff." He continued when standing feet from the woman.

"And the bird? I presume is your pet? A familiar of a sorts?" She stood up to better face the man, never breaking her gaze off him. "What's its name?"

"He."

"The bird's name is He?"

Medivh stared blankly at Niveah. He couldn't tell if she was asking a genuine question or being a smarty. "The bird is a he."

"Ah." The woman gazed back at the staff decoration. "And what is _his_ name?"

Another smile tugged at the man's lips. "Despite what you continue to think, the bird on my staff is not the one you have been encountering." There was a child like curiosity in those blue green eyes; a fascination for everything she longed to understand. "I suggest you get used to its presence. Its a part of this tower just like myself."

"I see. So it... _he_...is your familiar, then. Lovely. I guess he talks to you, too?"

The Guardian laughed in a bit of a demeaning manor. "Of course not."

Niveah appeared offended and turned away from him to close the book. She only then mentally cursed herself right after for not remembering to bookmark where she had been reading. She had every intent of resuming. Refusing to visually acknowledge the Guardian, the young woman picked up her walking staff and brushed past him to return the book to its spot on a shelf. Trying to carry the heavy tome with one hand proved a bit trickier than taking it to the desk. But she wasn't about to ask for help. Not from the older man she could feel staring into her back.

Once the book was back in its place, she hobbled out of the library to return to her temporary chambers. Left in her wake was Medivh, slyly smiling in amusement.

* * *

 **I promise it was not my intent to write a creeper vibe to Medivh. I thought about that some time after finishing this chapter.**


	10. A Proper Instructor

**10 - A Proper Instructor**

Blue from several ruptured berries stained Khadgar's right hand. His finger tips and between his fingers were closer to being almost black in color. The blue stains ran down both the top and bottom of his hand and to his wrist. He scratched at his blue stained fingernails and sighed.

He was beginning to miss his hands being sticky from the grapes versus blue from the berries. At least with them being sticky, he could easily wash them off. The same couldn't be said of the berry juice. How much longer was he going to have to keep this up? When were his studies going to expand into something new to do? He felt himself already proficient in porting himself. In his practicing to be less physically exertive in his spell casting, Khadgar kept pushing himself to port further and further away. He even tested himself by porting into the tower library from outside on the terrace.

The inadvertent scare he gave Niveah made him giggle. That was, until he realized she had fallen out of her chair and further compromised her ankle. He had narrowly avoided being struck with her walking stick by ducking and running.

Come time for his demonstration, the Guardian was by no means impressed. He cocked a brow to the younger man's blue hand and obseved him expressionlessly.

Khadgar got to thinking. Perhaps the intent was not to overcome physical exertion over his spell casting, but to make him realize his growing proficiency in it. That was, until the young mage watched his mentor create a portal to venture to Dalaran. That familiar envy at the little effort placed into the spell surged back into Khadgar.

How unskilled he felt and he sat heavily down on the library stairs. Niveah hobbled over to him and plopped down next to him. She looked at his blue hand and smiled. "Your hand really brings out the blue in your cloak." She snickered, nudging him in the side.

Khadgar lightly laughed, too, and shook his head. "Yeah, well. Might as well be purple, if not black, by the time I get it right."

The woman shrugged. "Consider yourself fortunate, then. I've only been taught the basics in spell casting. I've not yet been taught portals or the fundamentals for one. My mentor doesn't think it necessary I learn such a thing. Why go anywhere else when Dalaran has everything I need?"

The young man's face contorted in confusion. "How did you get to Stormwind, then? Fly? And how are you supposed to get back to Dalaran?"

"I was and will be ported." Niveah frowned. "Which reminds me, I still need to send word to my mentor. I have already written a letter. All I need is to have it delivered."

"Not to worry. The Guardian left for Dalaran just minutes ago to send word. What was the point of delivering a letter when the same could be relayed verbally?" He met the woman's slightly horrified expression. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about." The two sat in silence for a few moments. "By the way, who is your mentor? You've never actually said who it is."

"A relic of a man, named Finch. I don't know why he's still being allowed to teach students. Don't get me wrong, he's still a great mage. But now," she frowned, sighing, "doesn't really have it in him to want to teach."

Khadgar grimaced. "I can only imagine how the conversation between your mentor and the Guardian will go."

* * *

An elderly man, tall and slim in figure, rushed down a set of stairs leading out of a white stone tower. It was one of many like it throughout Dalaran. He kept the bottom of his dark violet robe lifted just enough to not be stepped on by his clumsy feet. The wisps of his silver gray hair and matching beard wafted about in his quickened strides' breeze. Trailing behind him was a little boy, no older than twelve, acting as messenger.

Up ahead was an all too familiar figure, staff in hand, striding in his direction. His piercing blue eyes were unmistakable beneath the black hood of his feathered cloak. What in all of Azeroth could've brought the Guardian to Dalaran? And why was he requesting him, of all people?

The man slowed to a stop feet shy of where Medivh stood. "Guardian..." he panted. "I wasn't expecting you to grace this fine city with your presence." He straightened out his robe and tried to retain a dignified posture.

"Magus Finch." Medivh held up a rolled up piece of parchment. "I believe you have been instructing a young woman by the name of Niveah Hawthorne, have you not?"

The older man nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, she won't be returning to resume her studies as per scheduled date." The rolled up parchment was handed to the slightly panicked older man.

Magus Finch's honey brown eyes widened. "Do tell what has happened to her! She isn't dead, is she?"

Medivh sneered. "No, not yet." That didn't ease the man. "I assure you she is quite well and recovering from her injuries within Karazhan."

 _"Injuries!_ What happened?"

"Not to worry about that. Right now, I wish to ask you what it is you have been teaching that poor girl." Finch's brow creased, not understanding what was being asked. "Her spells are much weaker than they should be. She seems to have a knack for fire, I've noticed, but her spells wouldn't kill a fly." Finch's posture slumped, a little. "Pity, they're so weak given her spells' accuracy."

Finch's gaze narrowed, further deepening the creases in the wrinkles around his eyes. "What are you getting at, Guardian?"

"The girl needs a proper instructor. Someone who will teach her how to improve her skills rather than withhold them."

The words infuriated the elder mage. "With all due respect, I've been teaching students for far longer than you've been alive, Guardian.

"Exactly," chided Medivh.

Finch's chest swelled as his anger grew. "And I guess you're going to tell me who you think is better to teach the girl?"

"I'm requesting she be transferred to Karazhan, to resume her studies with me." The Guardian smile taunted the other man to argue him.

Finch jaw hung open as he blinked in dismay. "You already have one apprentice! Besides, there can't be two Guardian novitiates!"

"Oh, don't worry. She won't be studying to be a novitiate. She'll only be studying beneath my direction to catch her up to a more proper level of ability." Medivh stared the other deeply in his eyes. "It was her lack of proper instruction that almost got her killed by some bandits alongside a road. Should she have known about proper defensive spells and quite possibly, offensive spells, she wouldn't have been captured in the first place. Or wash up on my door step with a stab wound in her right shoulder." Finch fell beside himself. "Just because she resides within Dalaran, where you feel she is safe from the dangers of the world, don't think it not your place to _properly_ teach her." Deeply troubled eyes of the older man fell to the ground. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must meet with the council." With that, the Guardian strode around the other man.


	11. The News at Hand

**11 - The News at Hand**

Each stroke Khadgar made with an ink loaded feather quill added on to an elaborate drawing. It was of the Pass surrounding Karazhan as seen from the terrace. Sitting next to him was an open book he should be studying, and had been for most of the afternoon, until recently.

Niveah quietly closed in on her friend and sat down next to him. She leaned in a little to get a better look at the drawing. "That's beautiful. I had no idea you were such a talented artist."

The young man dropped his quill into the vial of ink and leaned back against the tower wall. "I don't get to draw as much as I'd like. The Guardian usually keeps me busy with chores and studying."

"You should still allow some time to yourself for relaxing, once in a while." She frowned as Khadgar sat down his drawing book to return to studying.

"Relaxing wont improve my casting or read the sections in books assigned to me. The Guardian is pretty good about assigning me new lessons when I'm almost done with the previous ones. If I fall behind, it can sometimes be rather difficult to catch up." He stared down at his book. "So there really isn't a lot of time for relaxing."

"You're expected to study, nonstop, then? No day to take for yourself...nothing?" The woman brought her attention back to the drawing book. "And here I thought Finch was strict. I don't think I'd survive having a mentor like yours."

She reached for the drawing book and flipped through previous pages, curious to see what else had been drawn. There were pictures mostly of Karazhan's interior and exterior, each as detailed as the next. One of her favorites was of three tower servants cleaning a corridor. The shading and level of depth in each person was amazing.

Niveah got to the last drawing and after analyzing it, turned back to the latest incomplete work. She sat the book down and observed the stretches of forest and mountains in the distance. "Wish I had my drawing book with me. It was stolen with the rest of my stuff by the bandits." Khadgar quietly studied his friend. "If I had it now, I'd be doing my own drawing. I promised my best friend I was going to draw her a picture of Karazhan."

A regretful frown pulled at the young man's lips. "I'm sorry."

Niveah shook her head. "Don't be." She smiled for the other's sake. "It's not your fault."

An explosion of blue startled the two as the Guardian returned. He stood there for a moment, studying the two young people. His jaw subconsciously clenched beneath his beard. He made his way to where they were seated and glowered at Niveah. "It seems you are distracting my apprentice in my studies."

The woman opened her mouth to respond, but in further thought over the words. Her mouth closed and her cheeks turn a deep shade of red as she realized it was true. "My apologies."

"From now on, you are not to speak with him until I deem his studies concluded for the day." His stern expression took in every detail of the woman and a smile tease the corners of his mouth. "Walk with me, Niveah. There is something we need to discuss."

Moderately bothered by the tone in his words, the young woman got to her feet and proceeded to follow the Guardian inside the tower. He continued once they were both inside and the door shut behind them.

"I spoke with your mentor, Magus Finch, and the council today. I addressed my concern of your not being properly instructed in magic." Niveah spitefully glared at the man for a moment. "The council is in decision following my request."

Dread wracked the woman's gut. "What request would that be?"

"You're being reassigned to a more qualified mentor." Medivh stopped walking to meet the woman's eyes. He wanted to see her reaction for himself. "Me." Just as he expected, the color drained from her face and her mouth left agape in speechlessness. "You're welcome," he snidely stated, pivoting on a heel to continue walking.

Niveah still stood where he had left her, blankly staring into the emptiness where his face had once been. Medivh paused in his strides to survey her. She looked horrified and distraught. Seeing her as she was bothered him. Though he had predicted her almost exact reaction, a part of him hoped she would be somewhat thankful.

He continued. "Come. There is still much to discuss." Niveah's tempered glare seared through the man in disgust. "Such as what will be expected of you both academically and performance wise. Not to mention your study habits. What remains of your belongings from Dalaran will be arriving, shortly. I expect you rested tonight and ready tomorrow morning to begin your first lesson." He stopped again at her lack of presence and stated over his shoulder. "I suggest you start doing as your told or things will be a lot worse for you."

"You don't own me," Niveah spat. "I'm not one of your many servants! I'm not Khadgar for you to command!"

In the blink of an eye, Medivh had sharply spun around and hurled an arcane force at the woman. It hit her squarely in the chest and sent her backward a couple feet to the floor. She laid there, gasping and dazed at what had just happened.

The man glided in stride to tower over the breathless woman. "Until the council comes to a more permanent decision, you are under my temporary instruction. As such, you _will_ do as I say." He knelt down, hand resting on a knee. "You may not be my official student, but I do have the council's permission to instruct you in a manor I deem satisfactory."

"What about Finch?"

"Oh, don't worry about him."

Niveah propped herself up on her elbows to better stare the other in the eye. "Finch may be old, but he's a good man and a respectable mage! You have no right to see his mentorship stripped of him!" By now, she was almost yelling at Medivh with tears building in her eyes.

"I'm not saying he is a bad man. But," he stood up without offering the young woman assistance to her feet. "He has long since come to the point of needing retirement." Niveah scrambled to her feet and huffed a deep breath. "Now, as I was saying. There is still much to discuss." His feathered cloak trailed behind him with Niveah reluctantly close behind.

* * *

Niveah returned to her chambers after her meeting with the Guardian and slammed the door shut behind her. She sat heavily down on her bed and slid off her shoes. Noticing a striped feather quill protruding from an ink vial on her nightstand stole her attention off her shoes. The woman looked over to it to see a couple loose pieces of parchment laying nearby. A small note was written and laying on top of the parchment.

She read the note under her breath. "Thought you might like these for drawing. I had a spare quill and ink set in my room I wasn't using. I felt you could use it more. Now you can draw your picture for your friend. -Khadgar." Niveah smiled. At least there was some kindness to warm the heart in the bitter cold of the tower.

Since dinner was still a little ways out, Niveah decided to spend that time drawing. Because it was getting dark out, she knew it was too late to work on her drawing of the tower for Cassia. She sat aside the first piece of parchment in reservation for her later project and stashed it within her nightstand's upper drawer.

Taking the quill, ink and second piece of paper, Niveah went to her desk across the room and sat down. So many ideas of what to draw flooded her mind. There had been an itch to draw her entire stay, thus far, but now she couldn't decide what to draw. Usually she wouldn't care and would start doodling the first thing that came to mind. But this time was different. She was very limited on parchment and didn't want to use up all of Khadgar's.

She leaned back in her chair and stared in thought at the piece of paper staring back. Rustling of feathers followed by a familiar black bird appeared in the arched opening above the closed door. It cawed, getting Niveah's attention. Blue green eyes met hazel and the bird flew down to land on her desk.

The woman scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, well if it isn't my buddy...uh...whatever your name is." The raven cawed, examining the items on the desk. "Coming to spy for your bastard of a master, again?" Niveah grumbled and rolled her eyes. "That man is _not_ what I expected of Azeroth's Guardian. Not sure what I expected, really...but not _that!_ I thought someone who protects the people would be more considerate and hospitable to their needs." She met the intent gaze of the bird. "Do you know he almost killed me my first night here? Isn't it a guardian's responsibility to _protect_ people rather than _kill them_?" Niveah groaned a bit louder. "I'm not sure who I wish more ill will against...that bastard or the thugs who attacked me on the road!" She whimpered. "I have no idea how I'm going to get back my father's favorite pinto horse or the rest of my belongings, if there's anything left to salvage.

"Those animals probably sold old Patches and all my things. My bracelet Cassia made...all my clothes...and," her voice trailed off, "Davin's letter." Her browed lowered as she frowned. "I told him I'd deliver his letter to the Guardian. Not like I was really sure how I was going to do that, before. It was never my intention for any of this to happen as far as getting mugged and my ending up here. Since things happened they way they did, I could have delivered it. I can't, now. It's probably been burned." The raven watched the woman's eyes deepen with heart ache and guilt. "I don't know why I'm so worried about it. Guess it's because I wanted to keep my word to Davin. Not like it would make any difference to the Guardian, anyway. He cares for no one but himself. So what would a letter from an eight year old boy who idolizes him mean to him?"

Niveah slouched forward and rested her chin in her hand propped on the desk. She sat, unblinking at the stone wall and sighing. The raven lightly cawed and took a step closer to the woman, passionately staring in her distant eyes.

Niveah studied the raven and tilted her head to the side. There was a depth to that hazel stare she had never noticed in any animal before. "You are a pretty bird." She reached a hand out and was surprised to find her companion didn't move. Softly she stroked the breast feathers and along its back. "Would you mind if I drew you? I only have one spare piece of parchment and can't think of what to draw. I'd like to draw you." Niveah slid the quill from the ink vial and drained the excess ink off the tip. "Now, hold still, okay?"


	12. One Extreme to Another

**12 - One Extreme to Another**

Blue green eyes darted from the raven and back to the parchment atop the desk. In the time since his arrival till almost time for dinner, Medivh hadn't taken his attention off the woman. Even when she held up the drawing in its halfway being done did he never look away from her. There was a peacefulness to her he relished in.

She started to hum while she drew. It was of a tune Medivh had heard in passing though his travels, but couldn't recall the words. He knew it had something to do with folk lore.

Gentle knocking sounded against the wooden door. Niveah called, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Moroes. A wide, friendly smile was stretched across his features. It was a smile that quickly dropped in meeting the piercing gawk of the raven formed Guardian. Was he glaring at him? Moroes blinked in confusion and concern. When the Guardian made mention of a plan to approach the woman in a more discreet way, was this what was meant?

He stood there, unaware of the taken back expression plastering his face. Niveah gave him a puzzled head to toe examination. "Is something wrong?" She followed the aim of his stare to the raven and then back to him. "The bird?"

Moroes forced his stare off the raven and to the inquiring woman. "Oh no, it's fine." He pushed out an awkward smile and folded his hands behind him. "I was just coming to tell you dinner is ready."

Niveah's own smile faltered to a more straight face. "Please tell me the Bastard of Azeroth will not be joining us."

The steward coughed at the comment. "Pardon?" Panic overwhelmed him with anticipation of what the Guardian was going to do to the woman in punishment. Still, he sat there ever so motionlessly, laughing to himself. "I can not say for certain?" He grimaced. "And it's not polite to address the Guardian in such a way."

Niveah replaced the quill in the ink vial. "Nor is it polite to butt into other peoples' lives _intentionally_ and demand they do as ordered." She stood up, smirking. "Magus Finch may have not been the best instructor, but I would've followed him to my own failure out of respect. I'd known him since I was a child and regarded him as family. As for the Guardian, let him punish me however he wants. Let him starve me or lock me in my room. I don't care! I have no respect for him. If it's one lesson I learned from my father before joining the Kirin Tor was that respect is earned, not given. If your precious Guardian expects my full cooperation, then he'll get it when he starts showing a little respect to others." She gave a single nod of her head before reaching over to scratch the raven behind the neck. "We'll continue our drawing session some other time."

Niveah went back to her beside, slipped back on her shoes and left her bedchambers. Standing where she had left him was Moroes, face void of all color and saucer sized eyes on the raven.

Medivh flew off the table and returned to his human self a foot shy of Moroes. "You will tell her _nothing_!" the man venomously warned. "Understood?" The steward nodded and quickly fled the room.

* * *

Niveah arrived to the banquet hall to find Finch seated at the table and happily chatting with Khadgar. A pain stabbed in her chest and her eyes water in regret. "Finch!"

The much older man got to his feet to welcome his prior student with a hug. "There's my Niv!"

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

Finch shook his head, trying to maintain his positive attitude. "Do not worry about it, child. It's probably for the best." He patted her on the shoulders and returned to his seat. "I brought you the rest of your possessions from Dalaran. I figured you would need them, since you're being transferred here."

Khadgar choked on a sip of his juice to stare in bewilderment at Niveah. "Wait, what? You're being transferred here?" The woman nodded. "As in, you're going to be studying under the Guardian?"

Niveah chided, "You mean The Bastard," without hesitating.

"Effective first thing tomorrow," came Medivh's calm response. The blue in his eyes were glacial and brought a chill to Khadgar's spine. Intimidated, he looked away and hid his face behind another swig from his goblet. Niveah, however, wasn't unsettled. Her blue green expression glowed hot with anger. "It should be an interesting first lesson."

The man sat down, turning his attention to Khadgar. Mentor began conversing with apprentice about his progress on his studies. Khadgar was quick to fill the other's ears with everything he had read and how he was starting on his new assignments first thing in the morning. Moroes kept shifting his awareness between the obviously infuriated young woman and the Guardian.

Meanwhile, Niveah stayed quiet. She ate her dinner as fast as she could and left the banquet hall. She couldn't stomach any more of the Guardian's presence.

Before his returning to Dalaran, Finch came to bid her good night with the promise of coming by to check on her frequently. When he left, the young woman cried. She felt like a prisoner within a castle.

Eventually she fell asleep, forgetting to extinguish the candles left burning on the nightstand. Medivh returned to her bedchambers as the raven and perched himself on one of the bed's foot posts. He watched her sleep until the candle flames were suffocated by melted wax.

* * *

The next morning, Niveah was given a list of books to start reading on the fundamentals of magic. She gave a visual protest to the Guardian and snatched the list from his hand. She stormed away with her walking stick to start finding the listed books.

Medivh motioned for Moroes to join him and the two ventured to the terrace. Khadgar, who was seated outside and taking advantage of the nice day, leapt to his feet at his mentor's presence. A dismissing side nod of the other man's head sent the young mage packing his shoulder bag and retreating within the tower.

Moroes frowned. "May I inquire what demands such secrecy?"

"Make sure the girl continues her studies and neither she nor Khadgar interrupt the other. He's come too far in his studies to be distracted." He sternly scolded the other man.

Moroes nodded. "And of you?" The steward's brow creased in deep concern.

"Expect me back by this evening." Medivh took a step forward and was soon airborne, wings beating against the cool morning air.

Moroes sighed and returned to the tower. He went straight to the library to find the young woman searching a book shelf, tome by tome. "Finding everything alright?"

The young woman grumbled. "I've found one book out of the five on this list." She held up the piece of parchment having the list. "I have no idea where the other four could be."

The man chuckled and kindly took the list to review himself. "Allow me to help," he kindly smiled. A short time later, he had all the books found and stacked on the desk he knew she would be sitting. "Should you need anything else, please let me know." Niveah nodded and the steward disappeared through the maze of book shelves.


	13. The Guardian's Wrath

**I may or may not have overly enjoyed writing this chapter...Please don't skewer me for it O_O**

* * *

 **13 - The Guardian's Wrath**

By late morning, the sun was beginning to peek through the thick cloud cover overhead. Its rays highlighted the vista of Deadwind Pass below, giving the land a magical glow. As if the land wasn't magical enough, given the ley lines within the southern reaches of the Pass.

Up ahead were the roads leading through the mountains and continuing on into either Duskwood or the swamp, depending on which direction was taken. In this case, left was the preferred course. The trees started to thin as the rocks of the mountain base became larger and more numerous.

The shadow of a raven, flying overhead, crept across the dirt road and through the Pass's entry. Smoke from a campsite fire rose through the trees, the raven flying towards it. The bird landed in a tree very near to a collection of tents and studied the immediate area. Tied up to a rope strung between two trees were three horses. One was black, another light brown and the final one being a pinto.

Movement came from inside one of the tents and a young man, appearing to be a teenager, emerged outside. "Hey Arin..."

A second man answered from behind a tree. "Yeah, what, Robby?"

"When you do think Brock and Mallen will get back?" The teen sat down on a log by the fire and started poking at it with a stick. "They've only been gone since yesterday evening."

"I don't know. They said they had some business to take care of." The man, Mallen, came from around the tree, fastening his pants. "When the boss gets back then you'll know they're back."

Robby rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry."

Mallen grumbled and looked around. From the corner of his eye, he saw a black bird sitting on a tree limb. "Use your blow dart gun to shoot down that bird! Eat that, if you're so hungry."

Robby shifted around on the log to glance behind him. "Wow. That's a fat one, he is!" Slowly, he reached for his right pants leg and lifted it up to expose his dart gun tucked within his boot. "Hold still, birdy. This won't hurt," He smiled viciously, "for long..." The teen prepared a shot within the dart gun and when he raised it to his lips, the raven flew out of the tree.

Right towards him it flew, gradually getting bigger and taking on the form of a man.

Medivh tossed a volley of arcane magic directed at the teen. The force knocked Robby to the ground in an oomph as another spell was directed at Mallen.

The Guardian waved his right hand in Robby's direction, stating, "Stay."

Ice began forming over the grounded teen, securing him in place. "What the-" but his words were cut off by ice forming over his mouth.

Medivh's left hand glowed bright yellow and his fist start to form. A spell mirroring his actions began forming around Mallen and lifting him into the air. Enough force was placed behind the spell to restrain any attempts at escape while allowing him to talk.

The spell enveloped bandit wildly kicked his feet about. "Who are you? What is the meaning of this?"

Medivh answered in a calm and collected tone. "Almost two weeks ago, you and your goons ambushed a woman traveling to Deadwind Pass."

Mallen groaned. "So? What's it to you?"

"I'm here for what was stolen from her." He gave a side nod of his head to the horses. "I'll be needing that pinto and whatever else was taken."

"Piss off," was given in reply. He cried out in pain as the spell intensified around him. "Alright...alright! Take the damn horse! Its too old to sell for decent gold anyway!"

Medivh arched a brow. "What of the lady's belongings? And a bracelet?"

Mallen gasped for air. "Robby, you still got that bracelet?" An inaudible answer came in reply. The teen was, however, able to subtly nod his head within the ice.

As Medivh turned to re-face Robby, he drug Mallen through the air. Without a second thought, he slammed the spelled man into the ground next to his companion and iced him, as well. The mage knelt down between the two to stare in inquiry at the teen.

"Where is the bracelet?" Eyes of the much younger man aimed down at his right wrist. Medivh held an orange glowing hand over the iced wrist, it melting beneath the heat of a fire spell cradled in his palm. Once the hand was melted, the bracelet was retrieved beneath the sleeve. He held it up to look at in the sunlight and in being satisfied, stood up.

Mallen bellowed. "You got the damn bracelet, now let us go!"

"I wonder," Medivh began. "When the young lady asked to be released if her request was granted." His empty eyes shifted off the bracelet and to the older of the thugs. "No, I suppose not. That's why she injured her ankle trying to run away...Why she ended up washed downstream with a stab wound in her shoulder." He reinforced his frost spell upon both men and glanced around at the tents. "Now, the lady's things. Where are they?"

"Her rags of clothes are in a leather travel bag in that tent over there." Mallen nodded his head in the direction of a beige tent over his left shoulder.

Medivh stepped over the man in his way to the tent and went inside. Laying in the dirt amongst some other random objects was a leather bag. Opening it revealed a bundle of cloth crafted garments wadded up and forcibly shoved inside. The man studied the other items within the tent, curious how much of it had been stolen from other unfortunate travelers. Closing the bag, he left the tent and went over to the pinto horse.

The horse jerked away in being startled of the man approaching it. A gentle stroke to the neck calmed the beast and allowed Medivh to secure the bag to the saddle. A second bag was tied to it, as well. When he peered inside, he found a couple of books, a journal full of drawings, a crudely folded letter and quill and ink set.

Medivh untied the horse from the hitching rope and mounted it. Mallen bellowed. "Hey! We told you what you wanted! You got that wench's stuff! Now let us go!"

The mage spitefully sneered down at the two men. "At no point did I say I would let you go after getting what I came for." With eyes ablaze, he raised a red glowing hand as he recited a spell. The immediate ground surrounding the men started to glow with runes and a fiery mass begin to form above them. Their eyes enlarged in realization of what was about to happen. Slamming down his hand sent the massive fiery ball onto the men beneath. "Let this be a lesson to your friends when they return." He snapped the reins and the horse trotted forward.

The painful screams of the bandits burning alive were soon silenced. Medivh gave no backwards glance to the scene as he rode through the pass. Unfortunately, the ride back to Karazhan would take most of the remaining day. The man weakly slouched forward in the saddle. He felt weak all over and could really use his energy chamber right about now.

He could always tie up the horse somewhere off the road and come back later. But the act of transforming into a raven and flying to the tower would weaken him even more. At least riding the horse, he could sit and regain some energy back over time. He refused to let his fatigue overcome him. He needed to stay lucid.

* * *

 **More soon to come. Halfway done with chapter 14. Not sure how much I'll get written tomorrow, but I'm looking to getting it done and posted on Tuesday.**


	14. Recovered Treasures

**14 - Recovered Treasures**

Niveah closed and sat aside the worn gray tome she had been reading and picked up a faded yellow one. The woman sighed and thumbed through the pages to find the appropriate section she had been assigned to read. A part of her felt reviewing the assigned chapters was a crude mockery from the Guardian at her much weaker spell casting. Why assign these chapters to her? These were the basics every aspiring mage was expected to know prior to any attempts at casting a spell. She grumbled and allowed herself to get visually lost in the outside world stretching out beyond the tall paned window.

The ley lines brightly shimmered against the evening's darkened skies. Soon it would be dinner time. She frowned and glanced around the empty library. Moroes had since left to attend to duties elsewhere and Khadgar no where to be seen for most of the day. She saw him briefly during lunch, but their conversing wasn't for long. He was rushed off by Moroes to continue his studies and she urged to do the same.

Niveah stood up, wincing at the many pops sounding from her shifting joints. She tucked the faded yellow book under her arm and reached for her walking stick. She proceeded out of the library when Khadgar calling to her stopped her.

She blinked at her friend in surprise. He looked a bit worn out. His tunic was covered in dust and his hair a tousled mess on his head. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" He looked to his clothes to see what she meant. "Oh. I was helping Moroes with something, earlier." His hands brushed over the dirty patches splotching his smoky gray tunic. "I came to tell you dinner is ready."

"A bit earlier than normal, isn't it?"

Khadgar assisted the woman and carried her book as they went to the banquet hall. "Guardian's request." They proceeded down the stairs and towards the enticing aromas of freshly cooked food. Moroes was already present and fixing a plate.

The steward gave a timid nod to the two. "Do not worry about waiting for the Guardian. He will not be dining with us, tonight."

Niveah sat down and snorted. "Good. Finally an enjoyable meal."

Moroes felt a bit offended by her comment, but could understand why. After all, she wasn't aware what the Guardian had just done for her. Now, he was resting within his energy chamber. Luckily for him, Moroes had been there waiting. He had a feeling the man's quest would be a bit over exerting and he in need of assistance when returning.

No sooner had the Guardian ported into the chamber than he collapsed to the floor. He barely had the strength to stay conscious, let alone crawl to the energy pool. But, the mission had been accomplished. The recovered horse was in the stables and Moroes ordered to see the lady's belongings brought to her room.

Between all the running around needed, Moroes wondered when he would be able to enjoy his own dinner. With that in mind, he stuck a piece of chicken meat onto a slice of bread and began eating it in his bringing the Guardian dinner.

With haste, the steward proceeded up the tower's spiral staircase and to the energy chamber at the top. Light originating from the pool within filtered through the crack in the partially open door. Its pulsing danced across the stone floor and onto the man the closer he got. A gentle push opened the door just enough for him to proceed inside.

A reassured smile tugged Moroes's lips in seeing the weakened Guardian lounged out on his small bed beneath the stairs. He had changed out of his previous garments in favor of a more comfortable elongated shirt stretching to his knees. His face was buried in a hand resting on an assembly of pillows and his bare feet propped up.

Moroes approached the other man and cleared his throat load enough to be heard.

Medivh gave the steward no visual acknowledgment or even moved in the slightest as he spoke. "I have another request of you, old friend."

He could smell his dinner very close to his face and cracked an eye open to gaze upon the source outstretched to him.

Standing over it was Moroes grinning. "Which would be?"

Medivh forced himself to sit more upright. He kept his groans restrained behind clenched teeth, so as not to outwardly express his discomfort. He did not like being seen like this; weak and barely able to move. No matter how hard he struggled to maintain some sort of dignity, his contorting expression and trembling limbs betrayed him. Sitting up as much as he was going to, Medivh took the plate and set in his lap. He then began picking at the bits of chicken and seasoned vegetables.

He answered, voice barely above a whisper. "There's a saddle bag on the old pinto. In it are a letter and drawing book. If you could bring those to me?" Fatigued gray eyes narrowed in letting Moroes know his request was more of an insistence.

The older man gave a single nod of his head in oblige. "Shall I relay message to the lady her horse has been returned?"

"No," was swiftly given in reply. "Not yet, anyway."

Again, Moroes nodded and silently left the chamber.

* * *

Page by page was gently turned in the leather bound drawing journal. Its pages were full of illustrations depicting numerous things. The beginning quarter of it were what Medivh presumed to be of her family doing different chores. An older woman was drawn kneading bread dough. The next depiction was of an older man chopping wood with a little boy kneeling down to gather some pieces in his thin little arms. The three pictures that followed were of a house, barn and pig pens surrounded by fields of tall grass.

Some pages in and closer to midway were when drawings of Dalaran came about. Many were done of the city's features from the water fountain, towering spires, shops and even an overhead view of the city. Given the balcony railing drawn in the foreground, the man thought it the view from Niveah's room.

Further in were more miscellaneous drawings, these appearing to be more like doodles than actual full page works. Sketches of hands in different positions and the occasional undefined outline of eyes littered the page. The next page, though, stood out from the others before it. This one was in color and of a blue rose. The ink used to shade the peddles could be identified as berry juice mixed with water to fade out the color in some spots. A faint green pigment was used for the stem and leaves as black ink was used for the thorns.

Four more pictures were of blue roses, each colored much the same way as the others. After the last rose picture, there were no other drawings. The remaining few pages left were unused.

Medivh knew in short time the pages would be full of other drawings should his guest be given her book back. He closed it and sat it aside on a small table beside the bed. Then came his attention to the crudely folded letter resting in his lap. It was most definitely the one he recalled Niveah speaking of. Careful so as not to damage the letter, Medivh slid it out of the envelope and read it to himself.

He huffed a weak laugh and reached over to the drawing book to conceal the tiny parcel inside it. Both items were then placed behind a red velvet pillow pushed against the side support of his bed. He had every intention of giving the book back to its owner, just not yet. As for the letter, well, he was going to keep that for possible later use.

Feeling satisfied with himself the Guardian smiled and leaned his head back against the soft cushioning of a pillow, there, and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Now time to work on chapter 15. I'm so eager to get to the two and a half chapters I've already written, taking place some time later. And the six chapters taking place some time after that. I'll try to have chapter 15 posted by tomorrow. Please feel free to leave reviews! I love reviews, no matter good or bad. It lets me know how I'm doing with this project.**


	15. An Easy Mistake

**15 - An Easy Mistake**

There was no way to measure the anger about to boil over within Niveah. She had just concluded her day's lesson with the Guardian and couldn't be more livid. Trailing behind her and at a safe distance to avoid getting accidently spelled was Khadgar. Every profane word made him grimace and glance over his shoulder in paranoia of his mentor randomly showing up.

When they reached her bed chambers, she gave another grumbled snort in annoyance and retreated inside. Her door was shut, but opened a moment later. She felt she couldn't apologize enough for her actions and vocal behavior and gave her friend a quick, comforting hug. She invited the leery young man into her bed chambers and went to her bed to sit down.

Khadgar sat his shoulder bag on the floor beside her desk and frowned at the two pieces of blank parchment placed under the quill and ink set he gave her. He hoped she would have made use of them and drawn something, but apparently hadn't. He knew she must've seen them, given how he had left on the nightstand. And now they were on the table.

Khadgar commented. "Guess you've been too busy with your studies to draw."

Niveah slid off her shoes and flexed her bare toes against the cool of the stone floor. "Hmm?" She followed his finger's pointing to the parchment on the table. "Sadly, yes. That foul man makes sure any and all enjoyment is sucked out of the day."

The man nodded in understanding. "Hence why I said I don't get to draw much, myself."

"Your work is so incredible. Wish I had my book to show you what little bit I had done. They're nothing near as good as yours. Mine are more sketches than anything." She smiled at her friend. "Yours are so well detailed."

Khadgar shrugged. "If you hurry up with your studies for the night, you might be able to find some time to draw."

Niveah's brow lowered in resurging anger. "That is, if that troll doesn't decide to assign more tasks."

He couldn't help, but snicker. "How many names do you have for the Guardian?"

"From most vulgar to least? Um..." She ran through a list in her head and opened her mouth to state them.

"Never mind." Khadgar waved a dismissive hand in the air. "I think I'm better off not knowing. The least I know, the better." An amused smile brightened his features.

Hushed voices of Niveah and Khadgar echoed the corridor, them becoming louder the closer the raven formed Medivh got to the door. He landed on the bust of a statue very near to the woman's bed chambers and listened to the conversation. Had it not been for hearing Khadgar, he would've flown into the room through the arch above the door as he had done before.

Niveah grumbled in exasperation. "What am I doing wrong? This is the spell to blink me forward, is it not?"

"You're not pronouncing the spell correctly. You need to roll your tongue on the 'R', which you're not doing."

There was a moment's pause before Niveah could be heard reciting the spell. Following immediately afterwards came a loud thud against the bed chamber's door. The impact was so strong, it shook the door on its hinges. Khadgar roared out in laughter while Niveah could be heard groaning.

The young man stated between laughs, "Also, make sure there's nothing in your way or you'll blink right into it."

"Shut up," Niveah whimpered.

After calming his laughing, Khadgar continued in a more constructive tone. "I wouldn't worry about it. It's expected of all new mages to do it _at least_ a couple times before learning from their mistakes. Just don't blink into a wall when giving the Guardian a demonstration, tomorrow morning. He'll never let you live it down. Trust me."

Medivh flew off the statue, landed in front of the door and took on his normal appearance. There was a smile on his face in remembering Khadgar's first blinking demonstration. It was a lesson never to forget. They were in his energy chamber and studying. When asked for a demonstration, the aspiring mage wasn't paying attention and crashed into a stone wall. For twenty minutes, he was laid out on the floor completely knocked out with a forming knot on his head.

Medivh mentally imagined how the woman appeared at that moment. At least she wasn't unconscious. He turned the iron handle and pulled the door open to find the young woman about to stand up. Apparently, she was about to use the door as support before it was pulled away from her. Back to the floor she fell and this time, at the Guardian's feet. He side stepped to avoid being fallen into and arched a brow at her.

Niveah wasn't immediately aware of this in her mumbling profanities until she noticed the robed figure standing nearby. Blue green eyes followed the red and black robes up to the icy blue gaze trained down on her. "Ohhhhh..." She used the door frame as support and stood up to meet the man's frigid stare. "Guardian."

It took everything Medivh had to not laugh at the woman. Her hair was a disaster as bruising was starting to form around her left eye. "Your failure brings out the color in your eyes," he stated with a placid expression. "Might I suggest paying more attention?"

She wasn't sure which was more overwhelming, the urge to scream at the man or cry at the humiliating pain stinging her face. Calmly, she took the door from the Guardian and shut it behind her.

* * *

All throughout dinner, an awkward silence filled the air. No one said a thing in their eating their stew. Strange looks were, however, given to the young woman from Khadgar and Moroes. Medivh paid her no mind.

Niveah had about as much of the stares as she was going to take. She finished her dinner and excused herself from the table. Instead of going back to her bed chambers to finish her assigned studies, she chose to spend her time outside on the terrace. Thankful to rid of her walking stick, the young woman laid down on the ground and gazed up at the stars.

Their twinkling dotted the black mass of the night sky. Seeing the blue wisps of the ley lines above made the skies appear enchanted.

A dark mass flew in from her right and landed beside her. Niveah gently scratched the back of the raven's neck. "I wish I could keep this view forever. I don't really get to see the stars that well in Dalaran. All the lights from the towers drown out the skies. Back when I still lived in Westfall, I would lay out in the hay fields almost every night I could." She deeply inhaled the cool night air and slowly exhaled it. "I really should finish my studies before I fall behind." Her attention drifted over to the raven observing her. "I don't want to know how much more difficult things could get. I'm already doing what I can to study and retain what I've read."

Niveah got to her feet, the raven flying up to land on her shoulder. She gave it a smile and went back to her bed chambers.

As she practiced blinking back and forth between the foot of her bed and the door, Medivh watched from his perch on the desk chair's back. He was impressed with the woman's progress and even felt a compliment was in order after her official demonstration the next morning.


	16. Persistent Lessons

**I burned the midnight oil to finish this chapter. Tomorrow is going to be busy and couldn't guarantee any time to work on it otherwise. I'm getting closer to bridging the previous chapters to my already written two and half chapters. Just got to think of how to write the next chapter so it all ties in smoothly with each other.**

* * *

 **16 - Persistent Lessons**

Two weeks had passed, each day blending into the next with little sleep for Niveah in between. Assignment after assignment was pressed upon her with urgency to catch her up to where she needed to be in skill.

On one occasion, she got to study with Khadgar. The Guardian felt it a lesson she could benefit from as well. So with that, she was allowed to see just what was at the top of the spiral staircase. She was in awe with amazement as she watched the churning blue of the energy pool. When she asked what it was for, she was merely told it was none of her concern. Didn't mean she would stop staring at it or wonder its purpose.

She would find herself distracted by it and ignoring the Guardian's lecture. Khadgar would elbow her in the side to get her to refocus on her studies. After the second lesson like this, the desk the two had been sitting at was turned around and facing away from the pool. The sounds it made were eerie and nothing Niveah had ever heard before. Deeper churning sounds would echo the chamber and draw the young woman's attention off her lesson. A radiant wisp would arch a couple feet out of the pool and into the air.

Khadgar gave her a harsh elbow to the ribs. Niveah was about to verbally lash out at him, but seeing the impatient Guardian looming over her would quickly silence her. Later on in the same lesson, she started to nod off. Already frustrated with her lack in paying attention, Medivh had her standing for the remainder of the lecture.

* * *

Three days and several lessons later, Niveah was back within the mysterious chamber. This time without Khadgar. He was tasked to assist Moroes in gathering reagents and wasn't expected back till almost dinner time. She always worried for her good friend on those days; not knowing whether or not he would come back. If he did come back, what condition would he be in?

Niveah sat at a desk and read through the last section of a book assigned to her. She kept having to re-read a line or two while trying to stiffen back a yawn. Sleep was creeping up on her after neglecting it the night before. And the night before that. She couldn't recall the last time she had gotten a decent night's rest.

Behind where she was seated was the Guardian. He paced the floor as he monitored her progress. Working across the chamber was Moroes. Whatever potion or elixir he was making this time stunk horribly.

Niveah yawned again and her eye lids start to get heavy. Her head was starting to droop forward only to snap upright in catching herself nodding off. Moments later, she did it again.

Medivh halted in his pacing to watch the woman finally succumb to her fatigue and her head gradually fall to the side. He stood, hands behind his back and a placid expression on his face. For the past several nights, he had watched her fight sleep to study that much more. She'd fall asleep either at her desk, on her bed with a book in her lap or in the library. Each time he had been there as the little raven she had named Shade.

The Guardian sighed over the sleeping young woman and strode to where Moroes was working. The steward glanced up the other to see his gaze aimed in the direction he had just come from.

One look to see why had Moroes glowering in disapproval to his long time friend. He spoke. "How much longer are you going to push that girl?" Medivh gave no immediate answer. A subtle twinge pulled at his lower lids. "She needs rest, Guardian. A good meal and good night's sleep with a day to recover should do her well."

"Giving her 'a day to recover' will put her further back in her studies. She still has a long way to go before caught up with where she needs to be in proficiency." Ice blue eyes rolled in their sockets to meet Moroes's.

"Perhaps, but pushing her even harder than what she has already been for too much longer could worsen her already fatigued mind and body. She needs rest!" Both men studied the other.

"When I was in my studies, I was pushed to study a lot longer and a lot harder than what I'm expecting of her."

"That's because you were born to be a guardian. She's not!" Moroes gestured to the woman with an outstretched arm. "She's only a simpleton in comparison!" He exhaled a heavy breath. "Do you realize she has gone through two years of studies in the arcane in less than a month's time? The fact

she already knew most of what had been assigned greatly helped out. She didn't ask for any of this. You of all should know that." Moroes returned to his work, pouring a green vial into a murky yellow one. "All those times she's confided in you, were you not listening?"

"She was confining in Shade...not me."

Moroes corked the vial and sat is aside. "Regardless, you were still the one she filled the ears of." He picked up a small vial with a teal colored liquid inside and handed it to the other man. "Wake her up and give this to her. Have her eat something before taking it, though, otherwise it'll upset her stomach."

Medivh hesitantly accepted the familiar liquid and slimmed his gaze down on the steward. "A sleep draught? Can't you make her something to wake her up?"

"Adequate sleep is the best remedy to wake her up." He patted the Guardian on the shoulder and strode away.

Annoyed, the great mage returned to where the woman was. She had briefly woken up for a moment, but nodded back off. He strode around the desk to see her propped on an arm and cocked his head to the side. He should probably wake her up gently so as to avoid her falling out of her chair. With his free hand, Medivh slammed the book closed.

Niveah almost fell out of her chair in startle. Realizing what she had been caught doing, she heavily debated on meeting the man's piercing gaze. She whimpered and cowered beneath the heat of the scowl she was receiving. Nervously, she began chewing on her bottom lip. She slowly stood up, knowing it was what he was going to demand she do. It was what he had her do the last time she nodded off during one of his lessons. Next would come the verbal assault part of her punishment and braced for it.

Instead, she found a teal colored potion offered to her. She outstretched a hand to take it and was about to pop the cork when he stopped her. "Get something to eat first before taking it."

There was a gentleness in his tone Niveah had never heard before. Meeting his gaze relayed the same level of sincerity. The way the blue of the energy pool reflected in his eyes took her by surprise. She never realized how beautiful his eyes were until now. She could feel herself be pulled into his gaze and forced her attention elsewhere.

She was sleepy, was all, and not in her right mind. Niveah rubbed at her weary, blood shot eyes and questioned. "What is it?"

"It'll help you sleep."

She nodded and timidly left the chamber. Before closing the door behind her, she gave one more glance to the Guardian for why, she wasn't sure. He still stood where she left him, bathed in the dancing blue light from the churning ley energies. She really needed to get to bed. Sleep deprivation was starting to play tricks on her mind. Why else would she suddenly start to find the one person she disliked the most slightly attractive?


	17. More Recovered Treasures

**Posting this later than I was hoping to. Had some real life stuff come up I had to take care of immediately. When I got back to writing it, got carried away and well... it's another slightly longer chapter than the others.**

* * *

 **17 - More Recovered Treasures**

The following week was a blur. Niveah finished eating an apple post breakfast while returning to her bed chambers to ready for the day's lessons. She was starting to pick up Khadgar's bad habits, as she was found reading a book almost everywhere she went. Anytime she had questions on spell reciting, she would consult with Khadgar. As always, he was a great help and sometimes a better tutor than the Guardian.

The Guardian would just assign her books to read and spells to practice, expecting a demonstration the next day if not sooner. Some books would go into detail on proper incantation while others were rather vague.

Niveah bit into her apple and held it with her teeth as she flipped a page in her book. In that moment, her eyes noticed something very peculiar dotting the corridor's floor. Standing out in contrast to the rugs were flower peddles. Curiosity overcame the young woman and she knelt down to closely examine them. She picked one up and noticed it a peddle to a blue rose. The inquisitive wonder that glistened in her eyes began to fade as the peddle turned to a pile of turquoise dust in her hand.

She quickly went to the next peddle only a foot from her and picked it up. It, too, turned to dust. When she approached the third peddle she sat, huddled over it, to see if it would disintegrate like the others. The blue peddle continued to sit there, rocking about in the corridor's draft, looking freshly plucked. But as soon as she picked it up with the gentlest of fingers, it mimicked the previous two.

She decided to refrain from picking up the remainders on the floor to instead, follow the bread crumb like trail they seemed to make. Straight to her bed chambers they lead, disappearing under the door. Niveah cautiously opened the door to find every candle lit in her room. She knew for a fact she didn't leave every candle lit. The nightstand candelabra would be brought to the front of the desk and away from the drapes adorning the wall. Last thing she wanted was to chance starting an accidental fire because of candle misplacement. Yet now, it was replaced on her nightstand.

Her eyes went straight back to the peddle trail on the floor, up the small stairs and to the foot of her bed. Seated on the end of it was a bouquet of blue roses. Niveah dropped the apple she had been holding as her jaw hung open in surprise.

"Oh wow," she breathlessly stated. Her feet carried her to the bed, where she gently picked up the flowers. Beneath them was a brand new, black leather bound journal. She opened the front cover to see the journal filled with blank sheets of paper for drawing. "Khadgar, you romantic dope."

Rustling feathers and cawing entered the room. Niveah heavily sat down on the bed with the journal in one hand and the roses in the other. She looked to Shade landing on a bedpost and whimpered.

The raven formed Medivh couldn't tell if she was about to cry or squeal in utter joy. He cawed and bobbed his head to study the items in her hands.

Niveah choked out a gasp. "Shade, what am I supposed to do?" Her eyes shifted between the presents in her hands and back up to the bird. "Khadgar is greatly misconstruing how I feel about him. He's gone from leaving me pieces of parchment on my desk _to this_!" She whimpered again. "If I accept them, he'll think that much more into things." Her posture sank as she slouched. "But if I reject them, it'll greatly hurt his feelings. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's an incredible person, don't get me wrong, but..." Her voice trailed off. The distant stare in her widened eyes voiced every concern in her head. "I have no idea what to do." She gently sat aside the book to caress the peddles of a large rose blossom. "The last person I had do something like this was in Dalaran. He was a bit of a stalker and an obsessive one at that. I told him constantly I didn't like him that way and to stop prying into my business. Kept telling people how we were together and stuff like that.

"Well one day, enough was enough. He left me a bouquet of flowers on my bed. The fact that he came into my room without my permission set me off. To put flowers on my bed with the cheesy note, _To my wildest dream_ , on top of it was the final straw. I may or may not have brought them to him while he was with his friends in the lounge and set them on fire." A devious smile upturned her sunken frown. "At least he didn't come around anymore." Her gaze returned to the ruffled feathered raven looking a bit irritated. "Khadgar doesn't strike me as the creeper stalker type. Nothing bothers me more than someone spying on me." Niveah's brow lowered. "I still think you're spying on me, too, on behalf of _him_!...That bastard of a man..." She studied the flowers and glanced around her room. "You wouldn't happen to know if Moroes has a spare flower vase, would you?"

* * *

After scouring the halls for an unused vase, Niveah found one. She was hesitant to use it, seeing how it had a single lily in it. Looking to Shade perched on her shoulder, she held a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh." She grabbed the vase and ran back to her room.

Some conjured fresh water later, the blue roses were placed in the vase and them carefully positioned on the side of her desk. She smiled in satisfaction. From there, she hastily gathered her books for her day's lesson.

"Ugh," she muttered. "Now I know why Khadgar carries that shoulder bag everywhere he goes. I'm going to need one, myself."

Niveah tossed the book onto the bed and started rummaging around in the three wardrobes in her room. Hopefully she had a spare backpack she could use for the time being in one of them. She only really used two of the wardrobes as she didn't have enough stuff for the third. Why she went to the third, she didn't know. When she opened it, she stopped in being taken back. Her expression was of complete wordless surprise.

The young woman fully opened the wardrobe to see a familiar backpack seated at the bottom. A light layer of dust was covering it, which meant it had been there for some time. She paid no mind to the cawing raven and knelt down to open it. Inside were the hand sewn dresses from her mom.

Niveah's eyes turned large. "Shade, do you know what this is?" She held up the now empty backpack and a couple dresses for the bird to see. "These were taken from me when those bandits grabbed me!"

The woman bolted out of the room and down the corridor. She passed Moroes in the process, leaving him speechless. Before he could pursue her, a familiar black raven flew past. Given the urgent look in her eye, had the Guardian possibly said something to upset her? Moroes wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. He hurried to follow after the two. Judging by the direction they were going in, she was headed for the stables.

By the time he arrived, he found the tearful young woman had already gotten there. She was hugging her pinto horse's neck and sobbing in joy. For whatever reason, the Guardian was no where to be seen and it bothered Moroes. The stables had long since been established as a no go to area. But the steward knew her being here was already known by-

"What do you think you're doing here?" Medivh's voice echoed the stables and startled one of the brown mares tied to its post. It gave a whinny and shook its mane.

Moroes turned to face the approaching man and though his outward appearance suggested tested patience, the humored glint in his eye betrayed him. Blue eyes of the steward cut down on the other man. He did not approve of these games he kept pulling off on the woman.

Horror webbed through Niveah's body and brought the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Medivh continued. "What? You didn't think I wouldn't know of you wondering about a forbidden section of the tower, again? Do you mistake me for a fool?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not! But I-"

"But what? Thought...since things were going fine you'd make yourself more comfortable by-"

"Just stop it!" Niveah's sudden outburst quickly silenced the poker faced Guardian. His brow arched in intrigue to her boldness. She strode around Patches to stand before him, fists clenched at her sides. "How long has my father's horse been here, hmm? _How long_?" Ice blue eyes slimmed and a sneer upturn the bearded features of the man. "You knew! You knew and yet you didn't tell me! You would've had to have known, seeing how someone can't sneeze _somewhere_ within the tower without you knowing!" Her expression sunk into sadness. "Why didn't you tell me? _When_ were you going to tell me? You let Khadgar go out there and risk endangering himself!"

"What _my apprentice_ does is none of your concern," was coolly given in reply. "Nor will you speak of it to him. He has enough on his mind."

Niveah blinked in dismay to the answer. "You're such a bastard, do you know that?"

Moroes closed his eyes as his head sunk. He'd rather not witness the woman's unfortunate punishment.

Medivh huffed a laugh. "Predictable answer." He analyzed the woman's dress now dingy and littered with bits of hay along the bottom. "You're already late for your lesson. I expect you _cleaned_ and ready to begin within the hour."

"Why," was sobbed in question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Medivh knew she would find out eventually, but wasn't ready for it being so soon. He had been trying to think of how to explain it to her in his following her down here. His gaze rolled upwards from her dress and to the blue green orbs intently focused on him.

"I didn't want it to take you away from your studies. You've been extremely focused and progressing remarkably well...I didn't want to potentially loose that drive in you."

Moroes's head snapped upwards to the tone of the answer. There couldn't have been more honesty and genuineness in the words spoken.

Medivh continued. "It was never my intention to withhold it from you." A frail smile could be barely seen. "It just wasn't the right time."

Niveah released the breath she had been subconsciously holding and buried her face in her hand. She inhaled a labored breath and grumbled. She felt anger and resentment, but at the time a level of gratitude. He was right. Had she known her horse had been returned, she wouldn't have been nearly as focused as she should've been.

When she brought her head up to thank him, he was gone. Gone without even a whisper of a sound. She looked to Moroes standing quietly off to the side. He shrugged and motioned she join him. "Come. You have a lesson to go to."

He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as he guided her back to her bedchambers. "Did you know? He wasn't hurt, was he? Khadgar?" Before the man could answer, Niveah went on a tangent. "What was he thinking, going out there and taking on those bandits? He could've gotten himself hurt! When did he do it? Was it that day he was gone collecting your reagents?" Moroes blinked. "You know, last week?"

"Uh," Moroes lead the woman up the stairs leading to the guest chambers. "I'm afraid I'm unable to disclose that information under the Guardian's order." Niveah heaved a vocal sigh. "But I can assure you, the boy wasn't hurt during the events." He patted her on the shoulder and stopped her in front of her door. "Now, let it be what it is and try to stay focused on your lessons." With that, the steward left.

Niveah trudged into her room and slid her shoes off in her proceeding towards her more commonly used wardrobe to the right of her bed. Sitting on the bedpost was Medivh back as a raven. He quietly watched the woman toss her shoes to the side and thoughtlessly grab a dress from the collection of many. It was a dark wine velvet one with chiffon sleeves. As she began untying the back of her current dress, the raven squawked in panic and flew off through the arch above the closed door.

She glared over her shoulder at the bird and continued to change.


	18. An Understanding

**My apologies for posting this chapter late. Ended up getting a real doozy of a headache. 1600 mg of Motrin and an ice pack to the head later, I finally managed to take enough of the edge off to finish this chapter. Teaches me for going to the water park and riding down the crazy slides...**

* * *

 **18 - An Understanding**

No matter how hard she tried to be quiet, opening the library door was thunderous on its hinges. Niveah's right eye twitched in annoyance to her subtle entrance being a disastrous one instead. Giving up, she pushed it all the way open and quickly closed it behind her.

She joined where Khadgar stood in front of the placid faced Guardian. What was running through his mind, however, was anything but placid when seeing the woman in the wine red dress. It hugged her slender frame and swished around her small ankles with every step she took. The blush that filled her cheeks and shine in her hair were accentuated by the velvet's deep red. Even the soft rose of her lips seemed to favor the dress's color.

Medivh was made speechless by the woman's unexpected elegance. The light shining in through the library's towering window brought out the glow of her skin and sparkle in her eye. A part of him wanted to reach out and caress the woman standing less than an arm's reach away. He couldn't. She would most definitely attempt to spell him and he was doing what he could in a nonchalant way of gaining her trust. He didn't want to ruin that.

The glint of fascination in his eyes was quickly masked over by an iciness in his stare. Biting of his tongue in refraining a compliment returned the bile to his tone of voice. "Glad to see you finally join us."

Niveah didn't answer in her scowling at the forward most man. Whatever good mood she was in was ruined. She could see her good friend next to her curiously study her from the corner of his eye. She could also see something questionable in the Guardian's stare; something she couldn't quite make out. A slight tingle pricked at her fingers and up to her elbows. There was also a flutter in her stomach she couldn't ignore, either. The longer she allowed herself to gape into those blue eyes the more she realized it wasn't just her lack of sleep playing at her that night a week ago. This man was gradually becoming more and more alluring. She was almost disgusted with herself for mentally admitting it.

She broke her gaze off his. "My apologies for being late, Guardian."

"I expect your punctuality every morning. First and final warning." He watched the pink in the woman's cheeks turn a darker shade as she bit at her lower lip.

Niveah nodded in oblige.

* * *

Once the Guardian gave both Khadgar and Niveah their daily assignments, he dismissed himself to his energy chamber.

Niveah searched the library shelves for her assigned book and went to her favorite desk to sit down. Khadgar was already seated and started on his studies. He watched her slide off her backpack and plop it down on the table in front of her. "Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

The woman's thoughts were ripped back to reality. Somewhere in between her getting the book and sitting down, her mind somehow ended up on the Guardian. She met her friend's confused gaze. "Hmm? Oh." She shook her head. "It's just been a morning, so far. That's all."

"Ah." He nervously glimpsed away. "Did you find everything okay? Your book, that is." Khadgar knew the woman had trouble finding books within the library, sometimes. Though some of the bookshelves weren't completely full, there were still plenty others to look through.

Niveah suddenly remembered the bouquet of roses and drawing book left on her bed and felt ashamed she had forgotten. "Yeah, yeah I did." Her eyes lit up with a truly grateful smile. "Thank you...For everything." She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

Khadgar blinked in surprise. He wasn't quite sure what she was thanking him for. Everything he had done for her was simple enough. Guess little gestures of kindness meant a lot to her.

* * *

The two friends studied for the rest of the day and into the evening. Though his topics of study were more advanced than hers, he took the time to introduce a few of the basics to her. One introduction to his advanced spell studies was a very brief demonstration to a spell much like the one the Guardian had used against her at one point.

Niveah felt a gentle push against her body from Khadgar trying to practice how the spell worked. The most he did was lightly impact her chest with the cool aired, faint blue glow of his spell before it fizzled out.

"Looks like you need a little bit more practice," she teased.

"I don't want to go too crazy with it. I'm afraid I'll hurt you otherwise."

Niveah collected her two new books for studying and stashed them within her backpack. The encroaching darkness of the evening was beginning to settle over the Pass, which meant dinner time wasn't too far behind.

Her eyes got wide with an idea, her suggesting, "Why not practice on a rock from somewhere in the mountains around the tower? Not a big one, but a small one or one that you can manage in weight."

Khadgar put a light blue colored book he had been reading from in his shoulder bag and latched it closed. "I suppose I could tomorrow."

"You can always practice on Shade." She snickered.

Dark eyes squinted oddly. "Shade? What's Shade? _Who_ is Shade?"

Niveah studied the young man. "Oh! You haven't met him yet! Or maybe you have...seen him, more like, in passing." She happily grinned. "Shade is one of the little ravens that lives in Karazhan. I've seen a couple flying about, here and there. I never paid them too much attention, but this one...this one little bird seems to have taken a liking to me. He keeps me company, sometimes, when you're off doing your lessons. At first I thought it was the Guardian's little bird figure on his staff, enchanted to spy on me." She met Khadgar's contemplating stare. "Don't worry, it's not. The Guardian told me so, himself. Shade is just some little raven living in the tower, is all."

The two people made their way out of the library and towards the wing of Karazhan housing their personal chambers. They were both so occupied in their conversation, the young man didn't realize he was still following Niveah until at her door.

She timidly smiled. "I meant what I said in the library, earlier. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me since I got here. Can you believe it's been roughly a month, now? You and Moroes... I can't thank the two of you enough." Niveah gave the young man a hug, continuing. "Thank you."

Khadgar smiled and returned the gesture. "It's what friends do, right?"

She met his warm stare, hopelessly lost in how to properly explain her gratitude without coming off the wrong way. The thought of unintentionally leading him on bothered her, but she wasn't sure how to explain herself with that, either. Either way, he did manage to get her horse and stolen belongings back as well as get her a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a drawing journal. She hugged him again and frowned in frustration to the mixed thoughts in her head.

Frantic cawing exploding from a raven startled the two people, Khadgar more than Niveah. The young woman's attention fell onto the source of the sounds and giggled at the bird. He sat perched on the head of a statue's bust with feathers ruffled.

Khadgar's eyes widened in horror upon recognizing the black bird. As many times as he had seen his mentor's raven form compared to other like birds, he could easily tell one from the other. The Guardian's form was noticeably larger than the average raven's size.

Niveah bounded down the corridor to retrieve the bird, gathering it in her hands and carrying it back. Once close enough, the raven pecked at Khadgar's arm. The young man leapt backwards with a yelp.

The woman gave a light, correctional tap to the raven's beak. "No, no, Shade! That's not nice!"

Khadgar's jaw hit the floor. " _What_? Did you just-"

Niveah snickered. "I think he's jealous."

Brown eyes fell on the tempered hazel ones blinking at him. "That's not my place to say," he stated as he kept his watch on his mentor's. Again, he was pecked at. Rustling of features had the bird flying over to him and onto a hand raised to shield his face against an expected assault. "Okay, okay I get it! Sorry! I meant no disrespect!"

Niveah forced herself to stop laughing to talk. "I really do need to get to get ready for dinner, though." She gave a gentle smile to Khadgar trying to dodge being pecked at, until the pecks started going for his hand the raven sat on. "I'll meet you downstairs, Khadgar," was stated as she disappeared behind her door closing.

Khadgar shrieked when a peck struck the knuckle of his hand. " _Owe_! Hey, cut it out, will you?"

The young man grumbled and sighed in exasperation. He stared at the closed door and frowned. He was taken by surprise a moment later when he felt himself be harshly jerked away from the door and drug down the corridor by the collar of his tunic.

Niveah could hear her friend's voice grow fainter the further he got from the door and thought he was still bickering about being pecked at. She rolled her eyes in the mental images of him being beaten up by a bird and tossed her backpack on her bed.

Medivh slammed his apprentice against a wall of the adjacent corridor and glowered at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Before Khadgar had a chance to answer, his words were cut off. "I'm telling you this once to be mindful of your distance to her."

The request made no sense to the young man. "Why? If you're worried about her interfering with my studies, I assure you, Guardian, you have nothing to worry about." His brown eyes remained focused on his mentor's much more intense ones. "That's not it, is it?" Medivh's eyes slimmed further down in warning as Khadgar's blew up in size. "I couldn't figure out what she meant by some bird following her." The older man pushed aside his apprentice, and almost to the floor, in his storming away. "But why? Why follow her around? You're spying on her for something. What is it? What are you wanting to know?" He paused, thinking what it could be driving the great mage to spy on his friend. "You care for her, don't you?" The question slipped past his lips before his brain could stop him. He could feel the color drain from his face and his gut knot up in anxiety.

Medivh stopped to glower at the younger man. "Control your tongue, boy, and do as you're told." Khadgar could feel the surrounding air grow colder around him and his mentor.

A final visual warning was given before the Guardian strode out of sight around a corner.

* * *

 _ **Really**_ **hoping this chapter didn't turn out as over dramatic as I worried it did. The later half was a brief bit written a couple weeks ago. Did some minor changes to it to better fit in with the previous part, but kept with the primary purpose for later written chapters to tie into.**


	19. Not So Cordial Invitation

**Finally able to post the two and half chapters I've had written for some time. The last half of 18 was the half. Now here comes the full two.**

* * *

 **19 - Not So Cordial Invitation**

Rain stretched on through the night and into the morning. It was a day like this that Khadgar hated the most. The humidity would wreak havoc on many of the old tomes, making it difficult to remove them from their shelves. Trying to squeeze them back in was another process he equally dreaded.

He sighed and continued to do his best to wiggle a book loose without further damaging the cover of its spine. Judging by its exterior, this particular book had seen quite a lot of use. The once elaborate metallic decorations on the front had become tarnished and the leather worn thin along the edges. The pages crinkled when turned and the smell of its age unmistakable. Khadgar wondered if his mentor used this exact book during his novitiate training, too.

He flipped through the pages and gave a brief skim over the detailed explanations and examples on how to better control arcane magic. Quietly he sat down next to Niveah seated at her favorite table in front of the large window.

Her distant stare watched the flooded river churn at its banks and finally to its descent down a waterfall.

The young man hesitated in beginning his studying to observe the woman curiously. She had an almost awestruck sparkle in her eye and a tiny smile on her lips. Thin steams of rain on the outside of the window shadowed her face, making her look as though she were crying. But she wasn't. She looked so serene, sitting there ever so motionless and unblinking.

A frown pulled at his expression and sunk his brow in remembering his latest secret.

Niveah didn't need to look away from the amazing view outside the window to know her friend was staring at her. She weakly laughed. "Staring at me wont teach you anything about the arcane."

"Maybe." His voice was almost a hushed whisper. "But not everything can be learned from a book." Such as what a true friend was and how one wouldn't keep important secrets from another.

The woman's brow creased curiously and she turned her attention over to her friend.

"Am I interrupting something," questioned the Guardian's familiar, testy voice. By the sound of it, he wasn't too far away from where the two sat.

Khadgar closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "No, Guardian."

Niveah's once peaceful demeanor was torn to pieces. Hearing the newcomer's voice painfully raked through her ears. She knew better than to say what was really on her mind and turned in her chair, biting out a forced smile. "No, Guardian." The dim gray of the outside gave the man's passive, icy stare a ghostly appearance. "Was there something you needed?"

Medivh looked between the two people, noticing Khadgar refusing to visually acknowledge him. For good reason, too. His eyes resettled themselves on the young woman, tempered blue green eyes twitching in squaring down. He brought his hands from around his back to hold up a rolled up piece of parchment. On the side ofit was the broken, blue wax seal of the king of Stormwind.

The Guardian spoke. "In two weeks' time is King Llane's birthday gala." Niveah briefly looked to the parchment and back to the man. "You will be accompanying me."

While the woman went into appall, Khadgar's attention ripped off the book and to his good friend. His stomach flopped over itself in seeing her as she was at that moment. He was infuriated. This sudden announcement made the young mage question if his mentor was only out to control her or if he really had no idea how to relay his intentions towards her. As it seemed, he was giving her no choice on whether she wanted to attend the festivities or not. It was obvious in her expression she'd rather not.

Niveah licked at her dry lips and swallowed. "Wait, you're wanting me to join you to the king's party?" She looked to Khadgar and then back to the Guardian. "But students aren't allowed to such formalities. Not until completing their training."

"At this point, you are more of a resident within my tower than a student. Both your mentor and those necessary for such approval have not yet come to a decision pertaining to your more _official_ permanent transfer."

Niveah blinked a couple times as she let the words sink into her head a little bit. "Oh. What if the decision is approved and I was made your student before the party?"

Medivh gave a final scowl to his apprentice leaning over his book with his face in hand and turned to leave. "The invitation was extended to you prior to transfer approval."

The woman got to her feet and rushed to catch up to the man. "I never accepted your _invitation_."

He abruptly stopped in his tracks to face the woman. "It wasn't a request. You will accompany me. That is that." The man continued his strides as he left the upset woman in his wake.

Standing around a corner and out of sight was Moroes. He had heard everything and frowned at the Guardian. When Medivh was in sight, and aware of his presence, did the steward speak. "Demanding her accompaniment to the event was not what I had in mind when I suggested you _kindly ask_ her."

Medivh folded his hands behind his back. "I have given her an opportunity to attend an event she would otherwise not to get to experience." He stared down Moroes. "I expect she will be grateful upon realizing this, later."

Moroes temperedly trailed the Guardian with his eyes until he was out of view. After which, he went to the library to speak with the young lady. She was sullen and staring out the window.

Khadgar could see her in his peripheral view from his staring in rage at the wall behind the desk. Her sobs were quiet as her tears blended in with the rain streams' shadows. Her lower lip was quivering each inhalation she took and her labored exhales following.

Moroes observed the two friends, sitting silently to themselves. Niveah sniffed back a sob and wiped at her eyes. "I hate him," she wheezed.

The steward stepped forward and made himself known to the others by taking a stance behind them. "Someone once told me the difference between love and hate is as small as a piece of grain."

"Then why the tremendous difference in thought?" Rustling of black feathers landed on the corner of the desk, next to where Niveah's hand sat. Khadgar glared hatefully at the bird and clenched his hand, resting over his book, into a tight fist. The young woman continued. "Loving someone means wanting to spend both waking and sleeping moments with them. Surrounding yourself in everything they are." She shook her head, eyes starting to glow with an inner fire. "I can't even begin to count how many times I've burned that bastard in my head. Over and over again until nothing but charred remains are left." She snorted. "Then I do it again until I feel satisfied."

Moroes's sympathetic expression downturned to the woman and contorted into dismay. His blue eyes darted over to the raven staring up at her with his beady gawk. He expected the great mage to drop his raven form and magically lash out at the woman for her comments. He could feel his heartbeat increasing each passing second the more the woman continued with her rant.

"If I had my way, I'd take his staff and shove it up his-"

"Oookay," Moroes interrupted. "Perhaps you shouldn't think such negative thoughts, Miss Hawthorne. The Guardian was only trying to do a good thing."

"By demanding my company to the king's party?" The glow in her eyes started to fade back into their normal blue green. "If he really wanted to do a good thing, then he never should've offered."

The steward kept a previously made comment from his conversation with the Guardian forward in his head. As sad as it was to admit, there was some truth to it. "Tell me, Miss Hawthorne, when would you ever get a chance to attend something so prestigious as this? This isn't something for just the average person, mind you. This is strictly by personal invitation of the king and invitation holder, only." He studied the woman softly caressing the breast feathers of the raven and cocked a sideways smile. "The Guardian knows this and knows you are not from a previously fortunate lifestyle." The woman's head lightly sunk. "You were a farmer's daughter, were you not? Prior to your admission to the Kirin Tor?" Niveah nodded. "There you have it. This is a rare opportunity to attend such a gala. Many a young woman would be jealous to be as fortunate as you."

Niveah shifted her focus to Khadgar. "What do you think?"

He shook his head and shrugged, going back to staring blankly at his book. "I can tell you it's better to accept the Guardian's offer than reject it."

The woman kept petting the bird and leaned back in her chair. She stared deeply into the hazel eyes solely set on her. A faint scoff sounded under her breath. "I can't go."

"Why?"

"For one, I have nothing nice to wear. Everything I own is either hand made from my mother or some merchant dress I bought in Dalaran. The king's party is something I know will require nice attire. Something a farmer's daughter, like me, can't afford." Niveah scooped the raven off the table and held it against her chest, gently stroking it across its back. "I don't even know how to dance." She returned her panicked gaze to Khadgar. "Do you?"

The young man met her wide eyed expression and fretfully shook his head. "I haven't gotten to that part of my studies."

Niveah was taken back. "Wait, dancing is a part of your Guardian novitiate studies?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, honestly, but seeing how Guardian Medivh is being invited to the event it's a safe guess to say Guardians are at least expected to know _something_."

The woman stared back out the window. "I'm finding it extremely hard to imagine that beast of a man having the graces to dance." She sighed. "Maybe he wont _demand_ I dance, too."

Moroes chuckled. If he knew his good friend as well as he thought he did, there was a certain guarantee at least one dance would be expected. "Well, should the offer be extended, I suggest you be prepared." Niveah glanced upwards and over her shoulder to the grinning steward. "Not to worry, my lady. I'll teach you."

Khadgar's eyes enlarged in surprise as he too, looked up to the older man. "This should be interesting."


	20. Lessons of a Lady

**20 - Lessons of a Lady**

Niveah gulped, hands trembling in nervousness. Moroes warmly smiled to the woman and politely placed his hand on the small of her back. "Now, put your left hand on my shoulder." The woman did so. Her grasp was firm and rested heavy on the man's shoulder. "Relax your hand. When dancing, you're to be relaxed all over. Not tense." Niveah nodded and gulped again. She flexed her stiff knuckles and tried to keep her hand loose. "Stand upright, don't slouch." Him pressing into her back straightened her posture. He took the woman's right hand in his left and gave a single nod. "Good. This is the basic form when dancing with a partner for a waltz."

Niveah released a breath she had been holding and stated, "I think I'm going to throw up."

Moroes laughed. The lessons continued for the rest of the morning until his assistance was requested elsewhere by a tower servant. He gave a bow to the young woman and stepped out of the spacious banquet hall.

The woman looked to Khadgar, slouched over in his chair and another book resting in his lap. She walked over to him and extended a hand. His frightened eyes went from her hand and to her pressing gaze. "What? No! _No_ , I can't dance, Niv!" He could see the raven stare down at him from its perch atop a high back dining chair.

She gave him a playful nudge in the shoulder and took his book away from him. Bookmarking it first, Niveah closed it and sat it down on the table. "Come on, Khadgar, I'm starting to get the feel of the foot work. If I don't keep going with it, I'll forget it!"

His watch darted back to the chair to find his mentor gone. He was in trouble and knew it. Before he could object to his friend's persistence, he was pulled to his feet and drug out to the floor. The next thing he knew, his hand was at the small of her back and his other hand holding hers. Their bodies were barely inches apart and it bothered him.

She gave him a stern glare. "It is best you learn, now, should you be expected to know this later."

"I'd prefer later than sooner, honestly."

"Oh hush! Now come on, like Moroes showed."

It took some time before Khadgar started figuring out the steps. Having music to keep in step to would've helped, but none was available at the moment.

Medivh watched the two where he stood, just inside the dining hall's entryway. "Getting lessons, I see." The two people were startled and looked to the Guardian. He gave a snide sneer to his apprentice. "I wasn't aware you knew how to dance, Khadgar."

The young man nervously cleared this throat. "I don't. I was doing what I could to help Niveah." Cold eyes fell on the woman. "Moroes had been teaching her for most of the morning."

"As I recall, your studies were to read certain sections from the list of books I gave you." His acidic gaze shifted to his apprentice. "This isn't doing what I instructed."

Niveah cut in. "It's my fault, Guardian. He had been reading this whole time until I interrupted him." She grimaced under the intensity of the man's stare. "My apologies."

Medivh had only been watching everything transpire moments before starting Moroes's lessons till now. His eyes traced down her form and down to her bare feet visible beneath her lilac colored dress.

He spoke. "Return to the library for your studies, Khadgar." The young man nodded in oblige and stuffed the book in his shoulder bag. He gave an apologetic look his friend and left the dining hall. Medivh's gaze followed his apprentice until out of sight behind him. He then looked to Niveah, getting her shoes to leave. "I didn't say you could leave." She froze and rolled her eyes, dropping her shoes back on the ground. "Your form, it's too tight. Your movements should be fluid and graceful. It's everything _but_ that, right now."

He approached her and held his hands out for her to take. She gave him a hateful scowl before accepting his guidance. She knew she was about to be in for a miserable lesson. The tight grip of his left hand around her right one made her cringe and whimper.

He continued in a just as strict voice. "That is what your partner is feeling when you crush his hand." The pain in her hand eased as he loosened his around hers. "Relax," he softly spoke, hoping to ease the tension between them.

Their gazes met and she realized how close they were standing. Feeling his hand pressed against her back brought a shudder to her spine. She could feel the hairs on her arms stand on end beneath the sleeves of her dress.

Medivh spoke again, his tone softer. "When dancing, you and your partner should be moving as one..." he started to guide her steps, "single entity." He could feel her weight pull against his leading. "When you're not leading, as in this case, follow your partner's. Let his steps guide yours..."

Niveah couldn't look away from the man she was almost pressed against. There was a certain air about him she couldn't exactly describe. The way he held her was unlike anything she would've imagined. His left hand loosely enveloping her right was warm and soft, versus the cold and callous she expected of someone having a similar demeanor. His touch was soft and barely noticeable against her back as he motioned her to continue following his steps. She started to relax in the odd warmth of his stare and felt her feet almost glide in step to his.

Without telling or her even noticing, Medivh withdrew his right hand from her lower back to hold it behind his. He wondered how long it would take her realize she was practically dancing on her own with little guidance from him. It was as though they were in sync with the other. His breath was her breath and his thoughts only on her.

He motioned to spin her with an outwards stretched hand and when she returned to him, suddenly took notice of his withdrawn right hand. Her steps didn't falter, however, but her eyes were wide in awareness. The Guardian cocked a half smile and slowed their steps to a stop.

"Like one single entity," he quietly stated. Niveah blinked in astonishment and remained speechless as the man strode away. "If you can continue to dance as you just did, people at the gala might actually think you're an educated young lady.

And like that, the moment was ruined. Niveah's brow lowered and expression harden in anger. She glowered over her shoulder to the man striding out of the dining hall and clenched her fists. Orange glowing runes began surrounded them, but mental discipline kept her desire to unleash on the Guardian at bay.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be a better length, as I attempt to bridge the previous chapters in with the next pre-written chunk of four chapters...**


	21. What It Means to Care

**Okay, so not what I originally intended this chapter to be about. Got a little carried away with the girly thing a couple times. I find it kind of cute, but yeah... Sorries O.O**

* * *

 **21 - What it Means to Care**

Silver blue eyes of Cassia intently watched a brown haired stocky man weave through the Cathedral District. Thrown over one shoulder was a heavily worn linen shoulder bag appearing as though about to burst at the seems. Spilling over from the top of it were several envelopes. He whistled innocently to himself, knowing he was the sole focus of many peoples' attention.

The mail courier proceeded to a mailbox becoming surrounded by anxious people. They were mostly anxious students of the Light, eager to hear word from loved ones. The man marched his way to the mail box and stopped to study the wide eyed faces of each person present. He smiled and reached for the bundle of letters addressed for the Cathedral District. One by one he called out the names as students scrambled over the other to receive their mail.

No sooner had "Cass-" been stated then the woman present and snatching a letter from the courier's hand. "Why do I even bother," he grumbled to himself.

Cassia squealed in delight when seeing, 'To Cassia' neatly out on the front and 'From Niv' scribbled on the back of the letter. She tore at the top of the envelope and ripped out the letter three pages thick. The young priestess gave no mind to where she sat as she read the letter. Her expressions morphed from utter happiness, to jaw dropped and finally to pale faced with dread.

"Uh oh," she quietly stated under her breath. "Not good. I need to get to Karazhan."

* * *

It took much convincing on Cassia's part for her mentor to pardon her from studies for a few days. Luckily for her, she was already weeks ahead of the other students in her class so missing a few days wouldn't hurt her.

She tore down the road leading out of Stormwind City and into Elwynn Forrest on the back of a Palomino horse. The Cathedral kept several horses within their stables for travel, should one need to be borrowed. Once again Cassia's sweet charm, pretty face and well respected reputation as the head of her class got her what she wanted. She wasn't really one to pull off such mannerisms, but this was an emergency. Her best friend that she had known almost all of her life was now being held within the Ivory Tower against her will. Or so it was worded in the letter sent three weeks ago.

Niveah had a tendency of being over dramatic, sometimes, but given the Guardian's reputation Cassia was more than worried. She could mentally imagine her friend locked up in a dark room. If she was even still alive.

Cassia saw four mounted city guards patrolling the road ahead and slowed her horse down to a trot. At the front of the patrol was a familiar man having brown hair stretching to his shoulders. A girlish flutter of excitement came from her stomach and flooded her cheeks with blush.

The closer she got to the men the more she could hear their conversing. The voice of Commander Lothar stated, "So be ready for anything. Those scaly little bastards can surround you before you know it."

Cassia rode past the men, her doing her best to keep her eyes forward. The last thing she wanted to do was be like every other woman smitten with the Commander. Those eyes. Those beautiful and captivating blue eyes- She had just been caught staring at him. Her cheeks further deepened with blush and her eyes widen in horror.

"Good morning, Commander," she bashfully squeaked.

Lothar gave the woman a sideways grin. His eyes slimmed in amusement to the rich red face standing out in contrast to the locks of blonde hair. He had seen this young woman plenty of times in the city, usually around the Cathedral. On a few occasions she was even allowed out join her mentor and the other top students in the field for further training.

He questioned. "Skipping classes today, are you, priestess?"

Cassia shook her head and forced her gaze back forward. "I have permission to be out. Besides, I have business needing tending to elsewhere for the next few days."

"Ah. As long as you're not skipping classes. I'd hate to have to detain you and drag back to your instructor." There was a hint of tease in his voice.

"Nope. You won't have to worry about me, Commander." She deviously smiled in mentally playing out the many scenarios with her being at the commander's mercy. "May the Light be with you and your men, today." A snap of the horse's reins sent her back down the road in a gallop.

* * *

Niveah sighed and tapped her feather quill against her desk. Her blank stare was aimed at a melting candle, but her mind elsewhere. She kept remembering her dance lesson with the Guardian and felt tingly all over again with a rush of adrenaline.

Soft cawing came from beside her, where Shade sat watching her. Niveah sighed and began scratching the back of the bird's neck. "I think that bastard spelled me, Shade." Unblinking blue green eyes met curious hazel ones. "When I'm not around him, I can't stop thinking about him. But when I am around him, I just want to..." She grumbled and slammed the quill into the ink vial. "I don't know. If he can keep his damn mouth shut and refrain from being arrogant, I take a liking to him being around." She propped her chin up with her other hand on her desk. "That is when he's not _demanding_ I do stuff...like accompanying him to the king's gala. Had he _asked_ me to join him, I...I don't know what I would've said, honestly."

Niveah slouched back in her chair as she held the raven against her chest, stroking its back. She sat in silent thought, eyes locked on the blue roses. Guilt at not feeling the same for her good friend pained her.

She frowned. "I've never really felt this way about someone. Sure, I've only known this guy for roughly about a month, but...it feels so much different than it did with a couple others I saw for little bit in Dalaran. When he's not well I worry for him. Didn't know why until recently." She weakly laughed. "What's going on with me, Shade? Why do I feel like this about someone that makes me want to scream and cry at the same time? Why am I taken away every time he looks at me? Why do I let myself be taken away, is what I should be asking...When he wears that smoky blue robe. He looks good in it...it brings out his eyes. I've always been a sucker for a man with nice eyes..."

The bird sat, listening to what was being said. Mental notes were being taken, too, for later reference. The weariness Medivh had been fighting for most of the day was taking its toll on him. Gradually he succumbed to it and started to fall asleep, comforted by the warmth around him.

Niveah sighed and gazed down at the sleeping bird. She smiled. She dared not move in not wanting to wake her little friend. "At least one of us can sleep," she softly stated under her breath. The young woman leaned her head back against her chair and too, closed her eyes in attempt to fall asleep. But sleep wasn't happening.

As she slowly stood up, Shade briefly woke up. He fell back asleep soon afterwards when Niveah stretched out on her bed to get comfortable. She wrapped a blanket over her and dozed off.

* * *

"Psst..." Khadgar stood over Niveah's resting form.

She was half buried under a blanket. He felt torn on whether or not to wake her. It was dinner time and thought she might like to know. It was usually customary for one or the other to seek the other's company when time to eat.

Khadgar gave a gentle shake to her shoulder. "Niv...psst...come on, it's time for dinner."

She lightly grumbled in waking up and brought a hand up to her eyes to rub them. When she did, a form of black feathers could be seen nestled against her chest under the covers. The young man yelped in stumbled backwards.

Hearing the commotion further wakened Niveah. She propped herself up to squint down at Khadgar's form on the floor. She yawned. "What's gotten into you?"

"Uh-" he scrambled to his feet under the heat of the hazel stare burning into him. "I slipped, is all." He pointed to the door. "I just came to tell you it's dinner time. Cook made one of your favorites...roasted quail."

Niveah groggily smiled. "Okay." She kissed the raven on top of his head and gave him another scratch behind the neck. "Be good while I'm gone, Shade."

The woman slid out of the bed and draped the blanket over the bird's back to tuck him back in. Khadgar was completely dumbfounded. "Uh, I don't think birds are like baby's, Niv. You're not supposed to tuck them into bed like that."

She waved a dismissive hand to her friend and slid her shoes on. "It's fine. If he doesn't like it then he can go back to wherever it is he usually sleeps."

The moment the two people were gone and the bed chamber's door close, a blue glow emanated around the door. In a flash, it was gone.

Medivh ported to his energy chamber and ignored Moroes finishing a batch of potions. The steward watched the other man frantically search about his private study. "Looking for something?"

The Guardian answered through flurries of red robes about his hurried form. "Mind your business, Moroes."

Moroes shrugged and resumed working. Minutes later, the door leading to the energy chamber closed. The Guardian was no where in sight as his discarded red robes laid over the end of the bed. Curious blue eyes of the steward slimmed down. What was his good friend up to, now?


	22. Advancing Studies

**22 - Advancing Studies**

The aromas of dinner smelled divine. Niveah and Khadgar entered the banquet hall and took their usual seats. She looked around, questioning. "Where's Moroes? Usually he's here by now."

Khadgar shrugged. "That's a good question. Perhaps working, still. He tends to get distracted, sometimes."

"Should we go check on him?"

Medivh came into the banquet hall, answering. "That wont be necessary." He calmly sat down and smiled in scheming at the enlarged blue green eyes settled on him.

Niveah felt her heart race in her chest. The smoky blue grey of his robes enhanced the color of his eyes. She broke her direct visual contact off him and sunk in her chair. This was going to be a difficult dinner.

Cook brought out large silver platter and sat it down for the diners. Moroes had joined them, by now, and aware of what the Guardian had been doing earlier. His focus shifted between the two people. She was doing her best to not look at the man seated at the head of the table while his eyes barely left her.

Medivh sat back, hand supporting his goblet in speaking. "You've been progressing rather well in your studies, Ms Hawthorne."

Niveah almost choked on her bite of quail. Did he really just formally address her? She wiped at her mouth and swallowed her mouthful of food. "Much appreciated, Guardian."

"I've decided to advance your studies because of."

The woman's head snapped to the man and eyes wide in surprise. "Pardon?"

"I feel you're ready to start learning and practicing with portals." He drank in every feature of the woman's expression. He gave a sideways smirk. "But should you fail or show lack of progress, I will put you back on beginner studies."

Niveah nodded her head in embarrassment. "Yes, Guardian."

* * *

After dinner Niveah practically drug Khadgar back to her bed chambers. "You have to help me! I don't know the first thing about porting!" She slammed her door behind her, bringing forth a sharp caw from beneath the blanket on her bed. "Sorry Shade."

Khadgar knew he was going to have to get used to his mentor's presence being around in one way or another. It just felt more awkward this way, especially when the woman would go off on a rant about her extreme dislike for the Guardian. "All I can do is tell you what I did that helped me."

Niveah threw herself on her bed and scooped up Shade in her hands. She wrapped her hands around his wings and stared wildly into his eyes. "I know you're behind this, somehow."

Khadgar felt his stomach flop with trepidation. "Uhh..."

She cradled the bird to her chest and stroked his back. What she didn't immediately realize was how hard she was squeezing him. The raven squawked and scrambled out of the woman's grasp to fly over to where Khadgar stood.

The young man looked to his frazzled mentor. Niveah continuing brought his watch back on her. "Tell me what I need to know. Once again, I'm given no direction on what to do or read. Just... hey here's what's expected of you. Now get to it."

"First thing, let me get my books from my room. I was just studying porting not too long ago, so everything is fresh on my mind." The woman nodded. "I'll be right back in a few minutes."

Those minutes stretched on endlessly for the young woman. She paced before the end of her bed, muttering to herself in panic. "I can do this...I can do this..."

Khadgar returned with this shoulder bag and arms full of books and parchments littered in notes. He sat everything on the desk, being mindful of the bouquet of roses. "Okay here's what I found when researching portal incantations." He flipped through one book and sat it aside as he did the same with two others.

Niveah joined him. "Wait, why am I learning teleportation so soon in my studies? You've been apprenticing under the Guardian longer than me and just learned this stuff weeks ago. I shouldn't be studying this until _much later_!"

Khadgar thumbed through the crinkling pages of another book. "You're also greatly behind in your expected spell proficiency. Had you been trained accordingly-" he bit his tongue on his last words, frowning. "No offense to Magus Finch, of course..." The scowl on Niveah's face softened a little. "You should've already been trained on how to port long before now. You're how old?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She crossed her arms over her chest. The stern glare in Khadgar's eyes pressed her to answer. "I'm twenty five. Soon to be twenty six. What does that matter?"

"I'm barely nineteen far more experienced in the arcane than you."

Niveah blushed and darted her eyes to Shade. "That's because he has the second coming to the arcane as his instructor. I had a senile old man."

"Do you want to learn this stuff or not?" Both people intently focused on the other. He handed his friend the book with two rolls of note filled parchment. "Read this, first. Then, I suggest reading these sections in these books," he gestured to the two smaller opened tomes, "before reading these three pages of notes." He then held up the pieces of paper and placed them at the top of the desk. "Got it?"

Niveah grimaced. "I think so."

"I also wrote down how to pronounce the spells correctly so you shouldn't have too many issues. If you have any questions, let me know."

The woman anxiously smiled. "Yeah, I have one. When am I expected to give a demonstration?"

"You'll have at least three days of studying before you're expected to show one." Khadgar nodded and Niveah did the same thing. "So I'll leave you to it. I advise getting as much studying done as possible because you're going to have other studies to work on besides this."

The woman whimpered and did as advised.

Candles melted away the passing of time. When one would snuff out, another would take its place. Niveah cared not for the wax fortresses forming on her table beneath the candelabra from the candle mounts. Her mind was solely focused on studying.

* * *

Three days later came sooner than desired. Niveah could hear the rumbling of thunder in the northern stretches of the pass. Dark clouds crept towards the tower and she frowned. Wind whipped around where she stood on the outside terrace.

Standing next to her was Khadgar and across from him was the Guardian. He was his usual passive expressive self. "Looks like a storm is blowing in. The sooner I see a successful demonstration the sooner we can all go inside."

Niveah looked to her good friend. His warm dark eyes held encouragement for her. "Just do what you've been doing and you'll be fine. He stepped away to give her room.

She closed her eyes and concentration. Just as she had been practicing yesterday, she mimicked at the present time. She drew out the runes on the ground and watched as the base to her teleportation spell formed. The young woman cautiously got to her feet and stood there, clutching onto the spell's core within her hand.

Her glowing eyes stared at where she wanted to port. She opened her hand to release the brilliance of the core and felt herself be relocated to the opposite end of the terrace. An adrenaline filled gasp escaped her. Before she knew it, she was cheering and jumping up and down in joy.

"I did it! I did it!" She stopped, however, when seeing the Guardian faintly smile at her.

* * *

The mood during lunch was more lively than the normal. The excited chatter between both young people was interrupted when Medivh suddenly stopped cutting up his slice of ham. The rare good mood in his eyes instantly froze over and his expression turn solid.

Without saying a word he leapt to his feet and rushed out of the banquet hall. Moroes was quick to follow behind, questioning, as Khadgar and Niveah stayed at his heels. "Guardian, what is it?"

Eyes glowing with his inner anger, white runes began spiraling his right hand. He briskly strode to the wooden door leading to the terrace and waved his spelled hand at it. It burst open on its hinges to reveal the storming outside. There, standing on the terrace and dowsed in rain was a blonde young woman guiding a palomino horse.

Niveah instantly recognized the familiar light brown cloak and called out, "Cassia!" Seeing the Guardian still poised with a spell, she blinked past him and to the outside. "Cassia, what are you doing here!" She collided with her friend in a hug and cried into her shoulder.

Medivh saw the reunion and recognized the newcomer's name. He had only heard plenty stories from Niveah regarding her in his visits to her as Shade. He lowered his spelled hand to gawk in frustration.

Cassia saw the three people standing in the door way and recoiled. She whispered into her best friend's ear, "Is that who I think that is?"

Niveah glanced behind her to see the hardened features of the Guardian. She winced and nodded. "Yeah, that's _him_."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"


	23. The Demon Inside

**23 - The Demon Inside**

Cassia shoveled in bite after bite of the lunch the Guardian allowed her to have. She explained why she was there in between bites. Niveah silently pleaded with the man seated at the head of the table, mouthing, "I'm so sorry."

His demeanor didn't change as he resumed studying the aspiring priestess. "So what you're trying to say is...you came here thinking you were going to have to save Miss Hawthorne from unspeakable tortures." Cassia stopped chewing mid bite to stare in alarm at the intimidating figure. "And what, exactly, did you have in mind for your rescue attempts?" The young woman gulped.

Niveah timidly spoke. "Guardian, I-" He held up a hand to silence her and she flinched. "But-" His scowl brought her to bite her lips together. She couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I can explain everything if you'll just give me a chance."

Medivh squared his eyes down on the woman. "You were in on this, too, I presume?"

The more she stared into those icy blue orbs, she more she didn't recognize them. It was as though looking into the eyes of a different man and it unnerved her. Something dark and unnatural passed over his expression and it brought a shiver to the woman.

Niveah wiped her sweaty palms on her dress around her legs and pushed forward with her words. There was no going back, now. "Shortly after I arrived here, I wrote a letter to Cassia explaining what had happened and not to expect me back anytime soon. That was, of course before..."

Medivh's head cocked to the side. His eyes darted back over to the color drained priestess. She was trembling where she was from either the cold of being in wet clothes or the unnatural chill in the air. The man spoke. "As you can see, no rescue attempts will be needed. She will be staying here for the time being, until her previous mentor and the council can decide her a new mentor."

Cassia dared fate by looking away from the Guardian and to her best friend seated directly across the table. "Why didn't you tell me things were going better? By the way things sounded in your letter, you were injured and being held here by force."

Niveah opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find her voice to speak. "Everyone out," growled Medivh. "You," his piercing gaze nailed Niveah to her chair, "stay." Khadgar wasted no time doing as told as did Cassia. Moroes was a bit hesitant, but followed the others out of the banquet hall.

Niveah's heart was frantically pounding in her chest and wondered if the Guardian could hear it as loudly as she could in her ears. "I am _so_ sorry-" she forced out behind threatening tears. "I had no idea things would greatly improve in the time they did. I meant no disrespect, Guardian, I swear."

The man's form rose to his feet and almost in gliding with step, neared where the woman sat. Her hands were tightly clenching the sides of her chair and her entire body rigid. He stood behind her, eyes burning down on her with an unfathomable anger. Green laced their icy blue depths as he reached a hand out to brush against her shoulder.

She hissed a gasp at the cold of his nails lightly raking over her bare skin. It froze her blood in its veins and caused her to jolt in fear. Her breathing was intensifying as the heat of her tears painted her cheeks.

His hand traced along the top of her shoulders and to the back of her neck. Green completely overpowered the remaining ice blue as Medivh felt his consciousness be wrenched into the darkness within his own body. He fought for control, screaming in protest to the demon relishing in its control over him; its seizing the woman terrified in her seat.

Niveah squeezed her eyes shut the more she felt the chill of the man's hand wrap its self around the back of her neck. Was this what the other unwanted 'guests' felt before their punishment? She whimpered, "Please, Guardian, I'm sorry."

Medivh could hear her voice through the demon's maniacal laughter. She was more than afraid. She was begging to be spared. He wasn't about to let _him_ hurt her and fought against the control exerting its self over his body.

He yelled out against the laughing echoing in his mind. Niveah shrieked in terror at the suddenness of the vocal outburst. " _Get...out..._ " strained Medivh.

His hand withdrew from her neck and he quickly made port to anywhere as far from her as possible. He saw her stumble to her feet and flee the banquet hall. Green eyes were squeezed shut and his hand open to release the spell's core. The elongated dining table was replaced with the radiant blue of the energy chamber.

A spell tossed behind him secured the chamber's door shut with protective runes. What he had to do to regain control, no one must witness.

* * *

Niveah didn't stop running until she reached Khadgar's personal chambers. She barged through the door without knocking and crashed into his rushing towards her. She sobbed into his shoulder as he embraced her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over.

For the entirety of the next day, no one saw or heard anything from the Guardian. Moroes went to check on him multiple times throughout the day, but each time the door was still spelled shut.

Niveah resumed her studies, the following night, the best she could amid her mind being distracted. Cassia had come to keep her company, at one point, but left soon afterwards to return to the guest chambers Moroes had arranged her to stay in.

Niveah was once more alone in the eerie stillness of the library. She paced between two book shelves with an open book in her right hand and left hand glowing with a spell. She ceased in any and all motions, however, when she felt another presence standing behind her.

Wrapped and hooded in a light blue wool cloak was the Guardian. His face was washed of all color except for the dark circles under his dull gray eyes. Parched lips twitched with a weak and apologetic smile and his brow lower in deep regret.

The woman shut the book and leaned it against a row of books on a nearby shelf. She turned to fully face the man. "You look as though near death."

"Death will not have me. Not yet, anyway," he replied. "How's your friend? Cassia, is it?"

Niveah nodded. "She's well. She's staying in the room next to mine."

"Good." He took a frail step towards the anxiety stricken woman. "I would like to meet her."

"You already have. She says you scare her."

"I'd like to meet her on more... _friendly_ terms." His stressing of friendly broke Niveah's gaze off him. Was that a flicker of jealousy he saw before she looked away? "Not like that," he concluded. "Our last encounter wasn't the best of introductions."

Niveah swallowed the knot in her throat and met the man's observance once more. "Neither was ours." She pressed her lips together with uncertain thoughts. "Just don't go throwing her against walls and threatening her, okay?"

"I believe I can manage that." Medivh watched the woman leave the library and followed her the best he could. Anytime she kept her distance of him meant she was afraid of him. He hated it and wanted nothing more than to revert the damage done.

Niveah lead them to where Cassia was staying and knocked on the closed door. Silver blue eyes appeared through the opening door, them widening when seeing the Guardian.

* * *

The next morning, Khadgar practically inhaled his breakfast of poached eggs and sliced ham. He had barely eaten his dinner the night before and wasn't about to tempt further angering the Guardian by getting something to eat late at night. Conjured bread only filled him up so much.

Medivh entered the banquet hall and took his seat at the head of the table. Cassia paused in her eating in expecting a repeat of the night before. As was not the case as he nodded to her and began eating his own breakfast.

There was a little bit more color in his face and his eyes back to their normal ice blue. He spoke to the two young mages as he buttered a piece of toast. "In two days time, I expect a successful portal demonstration from the both of you. You will be tasked to port yourself and one other to a location of your choosing. I want a list of three items you will be bringing back with you from this location as proof of success of your task. Understood?"

Khadgar and Niveah simultaneously answered, "Yes, Guardian."

"Good. Now hurry up and finish breakfast so you may begin your studies.

Again, both young mages answered in oblige and did as told.

Khadgar went to practice on the terrace as Niveah chose an unoccupied corridor. She skipped lunch, despite Cassia's insistence she not, to continue practicing. That night, dinner was more than welcomed. When she retreated to her room for the night, she stared in amazement at her desk.

Laying in front of the bouquet of oddly still fresh looking blue roses was her old drawing book and gold chain bracelet. She broke down in tears and cradled the two greatly desired items against her chest.


	24. The Portal Task

**24 - The Portal Task**

Back and forth, Cassia and Khadgar's eyes followed the frantic Niveah pacing about the tower's terrace. They could hear her mumbling under her breath and could sometimes make out louder words being said. Suddenly she stopped, eyes wide and meeting the man's puzzled expression.

"What if I mess up the portal? What then? I don't want to hurt you, since you're going to be coming along!"

Khadgar smiled and faintly laughed. "You wont hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you won't mess up the spell."

Niveah's shoulders slouched and her brow sink in doubt. "You're much more experienced in this than I am and you had a hell of a time making your first portal!"

The young man nervously scratched at the back of his neck. "That's because I had been practicing with Moroes. He came with me a few times when I was practicing going in and out of the tower. That helped with the experience part."

Her frowned deepened. "Even with some practice you were still struggling. I haven't done anything like that so I know I'm doomed." Her eyes closed and her head sank.

Cassia patted her best friend on the shoulder. "Have a little faith in yourself, Nivee."

The terrace door leading to the tower opened, revealing Medivh and Moroes. Khadgar breathed out, "Here we go," and looked to Niveah. She appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Cassia whispered, "Just relax. You got this."

Guardian and steward approached the three. One good observation of Niveah had the great mage arching a brow. "Don't tell me you're nervous..." Traces of faint delight could be heard in his voice.

The woman exhaled a deep breath she had been holding and grimaced. "I'm not going to lie, Guardian, I'm terrified."

"Being terrified means lack of self confidence in performing the spell successfully." His grip flexed around his great staff as he neared closer to stare deeply into her glossy eyes. "Lack of self confidence is a weakness I simply will not waste my time on." The words stung even Khadgar. If his mentor truly had feelings for this young woman then he sure did have an odd way of showing it. "So you can either get over your need for coddling and continue your studies with me or you can return to Dalaran, pretending to be something you're not."

Khadgar, Cassie and even Moroes's eyes enlarged in shock, but none voiced their disapproving thoughts.

Niveah choked out a gasp. "Y-yes, Guardian."

"What's it going to be?" He gestured with his hand towards the tower. "Better make up your mind fast or I'll do it for you." His expression and eyes were emotionally empty to her plight. "I assure you, you wont like it when I do."

"I want to stay here," she growled in restraint.

Medivh took another step towards the young woman so they were now barely a foot from the other in distance. "Then start acting like it." Niveah gulped and nodded. The man's posture seemed to relax, a bit, and his tight grip ease on his staff. "Let's proceed then, shall we?"

Again, Niveah nodded. She wiped her sweaty palms on her rose colored dress and tried to force mental composure. It was hard to beneath under the scrutinizing chill of the Guardian's icy stare. He backed away from her to give her adequate space for her portal's foundation.

Medivh continued. "Remember what I told you. Think of the place you wish to port and when casting the spell, put as much of your passion and determination into it. The stronger your desire, the stronger and more stable the spell."

Niveah could see Khadgar nod in encouragement to her and in taking a deep breath, she began to draw out the portal runes. They lit up the stone floor beneath her and the foundations of the spell formed. She stood up from her kneeling position and with glowing eyes, dared not look away from her fingers clutching onto the wisps of the portal's core.

Khadgar cocked a sideways smile. Now came to see if she could successfully port someone to a distant location.

Niveah could feel the weight of controlling the portal push down on both her mind and body.

Medivh smirked. "Do you feel your magic is stable enough to port yourself?" She nodded, eyes still locked on her hand. "What about porting someone else? Do you trust yourself to maintain enough control to _safely_ port the both of you?"

"I do," came her strained answer.

"Prove it to me." Medivh held up a hand to stop Khadgar from entering the portal, as originally planned, to step inside himself. Niveah saw this and stared in bewilderment at his unwavering expression. He could see the panic overcome the glow in her eyes until they were normal. The fabrics of the portal were starting to falter and he subtly cocked his head. "I'm waiting on you."

In a whimper, Niveah opened her hand to release the core and the two disappeared.

Khadgar blinked where the two had just been and felt sick with dread. "Oh no. That's not good."

Moroes looked to the young mage. "Do you not think she performed the spell, correctly?"

Khadgar shook his head. "It's where she was porting to that will be a problem." He looked to the worry stricken steward. "When the Guardian initially gave her instructions for her test, she thought of the one place she knew she would be passionate about going back to visit."

"Where's that?"

Cassia snorted in answer. "Her home in Westfall, of course."

* * *

The scenery surrounding Karazhan tower was swallowed in a brilliance of blue light. In the blink of an eye, the swirling blue quickly gave way to the golden waves of hay fields around Niveah's parents' house. The young woman slowly released the breath she had been holding since conjuring the portal and groaned. She didn't dare meet the older man's testy gaze.

Her chest tightened in expectations of a harsh punishment. "My deepest apologies, Guardian, I had no idea you were going to join me. I originally intended this location with Khadgar accompanying me. Had I known you were going to join me, I would have chosen someplace more-"

"This is your home, isn't it?" Medivh studied the immediate surrounding area.

Aside from breathing, Niveah felt as though her body had been turned to stone. She couldn't move, let alone think of what to do next. She could see her little brother's blonde head perk up from his playing in the fields and his voice yell out, "Mamma! Papa! It's Nivee!" His voice trailed off the further from the two he got as he ran towards the house. "Nivee is back and she brought a friend!"

Niveah suddenly started feeling nauseous and lightheaded. She nodded her head and swallowed her urge to be ill. Medivh gave no notice to the sickening woman's appearance.

"Interesting," he stated and proceeded down the narrow dirt wagon trail leading to the house.

Niveah saw her parents emerge from the house and knew she was doomed. "Guardian, I can make a portal back to Karazhan if you so wish. We don't have to stay."

He waved a hand to dismiss her ramblings, her swaying in running to catch up to him. Mentor and student approached her parents, Niveah stammering. "M-momma...Papa..." She winced and gulped. "This is-"

"The Guardian," interrupted her mom in utter awe. She bowed her head in deep respect. "It's a great honor to meet you."

Davin's jaw dropped and eyes almost explode out of their sockets. "Are you really the Guardian?" His broad smile tore across his face from ear to ear.

Medivh looked down at the little boy, turning a bright shade of red in the face. He mindlessly passed his great staff to Niveah and took a knee before Davin.

Niveah looked to the staff in horror, realizing what she was holding and overwhelmed by the power she could feel coursing through every fiber within the wood. She looked to her father in panic and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Medivh reached into his robe to reveal a familiar, crudely folded envelope. Davin's watch briefly shifted from the Guardian's and to the letter before going back.

A sly half smile upturned the man's lips. "I believe you wrote this, did you not?" Davin slowly nodded. "Good. Then I have found the right person I was wanting to meet, today." The little boy inadvertently squealed out loud.

Niveah's attention instantly shot towards the cloaked man and fell speechless. How long had he known about the letter and how long had he been in possession of it? Was this part of his plan the whole time? If he wanted, he could've come here on his own at any point in time so why have her present when doing it? Was it to spite her? To humiliate her?

Davin questioned without asking permission. "Can you stay for dinner, tonight? Momma is making her famous pork roast."

The older woman awkwardly laughed and grabbed Davin by the shoulders to silence him. "My apologies, Guardian. He's just a little boy." She looked down at the pleading eyes looking up at her. "I'm sure he's busy with other things and can't stay long."

Medivh pressed out a thin smile. "I would love to," he answered.

The comment took everyone by surprise, Niveah's knees giving out beneath her in passing out. He could see this from the corner of his eye and took back his staff before she fell to the ground.


	25. Home is Where the Heart Is

**25 - Home is Where the Heart Is**

The evening's cool air sailed through an open bedroom window and onto Niveah's resting form. She started to wake and for a moment, forgot what had happened to bring her back home. Then it hit her and she sat straight up in terror. Laughter could be heard down stairs and filtering in through her closed bedroom door.

Her attention went from the door and to the other side of the room. There, draped over her bedroom's small table was a familiar black feathered cloak. Leaning against the wall next to it was the Guardian's great staff. All the events leading up to now flooded her and she sat, slouched over, on the side of her bed. She buried her face in her hands and grumbled out loud to herself.

Following the laughter was conversing. Davin could be heard asking, "What else can you do?"

Niveah pulled at handfuls of hair. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening." She heard her mother scold her little brother, but it was of no use.

"It's absolutely fine, Mrs. Hawthorne. He's just a curious boy, is all."

The out of character response coming from the Guardian was too much for the young woman to handle. She got to her feet and ignored her shoes by the bed to storm downstairs.

All fell quiet as the woman came into view. She stood there, soaking up every visual detail. Sitting in his chair in front of the fire was her father. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner while her brother and the great mage sat at the dining table. The latter's back was facing the young woman, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel her stare fixated on him.

Davin smiled and almost jumped out of his seat in joy. "You missed all the fun, Nivee!"

Medivh glanced backwards at the woman, her eyes cut down and stabbing into the man's smirking ones. He spoke. "Feeling better?" There was that condescending tone, again.

For her parents' sake, Niveah smiled but it was obvious there was no genuine emotion to it. "Why yes, I'm fine." She sat down next to Davin and continued to glare holes into the man.

Her mother sat a large metal plate down in the middle of the table. On it was the roast, steaming on a pile of boiled vegetables. "Glad you finally woke up. I was beginning to think I was going to have to send for a healer."

The young woman bit her lips together in curiosity. "How long have I been asleep?"

Her father answered. "Roughly three hours."

What all had happened or been said while she was passed out? Did she even want to know? Did she even want to continue pondering it? That arrogant glint in the Guardian's gawk brought rise to her anger.

She clenched her jaw and squeezed her hands into tight fists beneath the table. "Guardian, might I have a word?" His smirk furthered and his brow lower. " _Outside_ ," Niveah stressed in a growl.

"Of course." He shifted his attention back on Davin. "When I get back, I'll show you something wondrous."

The little boy clapped his hands and visually followed the great mage's every movement to the front door.

As soon as the two were outside and near the barn, Niveah spun on a heel to glare at the man. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man clasped his hands behind his back, his mischievous sneer obvious in the waning crescent moonlight. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Butting into other people's business! You had no right to-"

The man had a spell imbued hand held up and glowing inches from the woman's face. "No right to what?" Fear quickly flashed in the woman's eyes as her mouth hung open in mid sentence. She looked between the threatening spell and the man eye's reflecting the glow. "As long as you reside within my tower, I have _every right_ to know as much about you as I want. If that means coming to your home to know what I want, then I will."

Niveah's body shuddered in rage. "Then you should have let me know of your intentions ahead of time."

"Why? So you could send word to your family? For them to do nothing, but put on a facade to try and impress me with?" Something about the Guardian's demeanor changed. That callousness he had taken a favor to portraying was replaced with hurt. He lowered his hand as the spell faded around it. They were now back to standing in the moonlight. "Perhaps I wanted to see your family in their true light, just as you had-" He stopped himself from continuing his outspoken thoughts.

She had told Shade so much about her parents and life before the Kirin Tor. If he were to tell her, whether intentionally or accidently, that he was Shade he knew the fire she kept bottled within her would explode.

"Just as I had, what? Hmm?" Blue green eyes insisted he continue his comment.

"You've spoken much about your family to both Moroes and Khadgar. Of course, at one point, I'd over hear."

Niveah scoffed. "You bastard! You've been eavesdropping! How dare you!" She slapped the man, not caring who or what he was at the moment. "Do you feel you are so entitled to everything that you have no regard for other's privacy?"

Medivh stood there, not surprised by her action. Not that he could blame her, really, though he was quite surprised she had managed to restrain herself for this long. He knew he had said plenty hurtful things to her since her becoming a more permanent resident within Karazhan. But he had also done plenty things to make up for it. She would never know this, at least not yet. She couldn't.

Her muttering, "I hate you," tore though him worse than any spell ever could.

She pushed past him to return to the house, but his speaking stopped her. "I meant what I said, earlier. About coming here to learn as much about you as I could." He could see her standing there, back turned towards him, from the corner of his eye. "I just wanted to know you better."

Niveah stood there, brow furrowed and eyes drawn up in tears. She thought hard on the words said and turned to face the Guardian still looking at her. There was a sadness and guilt in his somber gaze. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She was always so bad about reading too much into things and misconstruing words and their meaning.

She tilted her head to the side. "If you're really wanting to know who I am then try coming to me as Medivh and _not_ the Guardian. It might be your title and position, but you don't have to carry it with you everywhere you go." Medivh's head turned away and downwards from her. "I might be studying under your direction, but I am not a Guardian novitiate. That is Khadgar. Remember, _you had me_ stay when I was well enough to return to Dalaran."

"If you want to leave, then you may do so. I will not hold it against you nor will I stop you."

Niveah shook her head. "Give me a reason to stay and I will."

Medivh huffed a laugh to himself. "Isn't it obvious?" The two locked intense stares and finally, it sank with the young woman what his intentions were about. "As it has been in the past?"

"What are you talking about? You've always been snide, arrogant and a complete jack ass."

A faint smile could be seen beneath his beard. "The bracelet...returning your horse from the thugs...all those blue roses left on your bed." He turned to fully face her standing some feet away. "The sketch book for drawing. Making sure, every morning, there were fresh apples on the table for breakfast."

"I thought that was Khadgar's doing."

Medivh shook his head. "No. He had no part in it. It was all my doing." His faint smile started to form into a frown. "I wanted Karazhan to be your home."

Niveah's chest tightened in a rush of emotion. "Where my heart lies is where I call home."

"And this..." he gestured around him. "This is still your home, though you haven't lived here since eight?"

"This is the only love I've known...my family. Dalaran was always more tolerated. It can always change, under the right circumstances."

The front door of the house opened and closed, Niveah's mother calling out, "Dinner is ready!"

Niveah waved at her in acknowledgement. "We'll be there in a minute!" She looked back at the Guardian and pressed her lips together in uncertainty. "I think I can find a permanent home within Karazhan, some day. But not how things are, currently."

"I understand," Medivh answered in a hushed voice. "Some day, then."

She nodded and subtly smiled with some hope. "Some day."


	26. Bird on a Bedpost

**26 - Bird on the Bedpost**

After dinner, Niveah bid her family farewell. Standing a few feet behind her was the Guardian. She knelt down to give Davin a hug and afterwards, was taken by surprise when he rushed past her to crash into her travel companion.

Medivh wasn't sure how to act and awkwardly patted the little boy on the back. The continuous outpouring of admiration Davin kept showering him with was very flattering. The little boy looked up to the older man. "Can I come see where you live?"

"Soon," the man stated in a small smile. "When I'm not so busy, I'll personally come for you and bring you to the tower."

"Promise?"

Medivh passed his staff to Niveah and took a knee before the boy. He held up his right hand, glowing orange, and watched as Davin's eyes grew big. "Remember that something wondrous I told you about?" The boy nodded. "Watch this."

Using his left hand, he scooped up a handful of loose dirt and covered it with his right. Now both hands were glowing as he worked his hands around the other. Davin didn't blink once during this. Within a few minutes, the magical runes faded away and the Guardian opened his hands. In the palm of his left hand was a little glass figurine of a raven.

He carefully picked it up and handed it to Davin. "If you promise me you'll take care of this, I promise you I will keep my word."

Tears filled the little boy's eyes and he tenderly accepted the fragile gift. He flung his arms around the kneeling man's neck and cried, "I love you, Guardian. Thank you."

Niveah's mom was just as tearful and brought a hand to her mouth to stiffen back her joyous sobs. Davin ran back to his parents to show them the glass figurine.

Medivh took back his staff and met the young woman's approving stare. He gave her a sideway nod of his head and backed away. "Take us back to Karazhan."

She nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. She created the spell's foundation and in reciting the spell, formed the portal's core. Davin gaped in awe and tugged on his father's sleeve, pointing at the wisps of the spell.

Medivh stepped into the glowing circle and instantly felt the difference between this portal and the previous. There were strong currents of certainty enforcing the magic's base. He faintly smiled in approval. Niveah opened her hand and the night fallen Westfall disappeared.

They arrived back to Karazhan's terrace, the Guardian turning to retreat inside the tower. He stopped, however, when seeing Khadgar scramble to his feet from where he had been sitting near a wall. He mindlessly tossed aside the book he had been reading in the process.

"Guardian!" His frantic eyes fell on his good friend, next. "Niv...you're back!" His startled expression broadened. "And uninjured! I knew you would perform the spell just fine!"

She glared at him and strode past both men. "I would stay and chat, but I'd like some alone time for a bit."

Both people watched her disappear behind the closing door, Khadgar looking to his mentor. "Well? How did it go?"

Blue eyes remained locked on the door. "Quite well, actually. I was surprised at how well she was able to create her second portal and with such strength, too."

The younger man blinked. "I meant spending the day with her and her parents. You're only her little bother's idol."

"So I learned." As Medivh strode towards the tower door, as did Khadgar. They went inside and the staff and cloak handed over to apprentice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have elsewhere to be." The great mage took on his raven form and flew off.

* * *

Niveah plopped down on her bed and stretched out. A part of her wanted to venture down to the library while another part of her didn't. Perhaps later. At that moment, all she wanted to do was lay there and relax. She unknowingly wore a smile as she thought back on the generous gift given to her little brother.

Familiar cawing of a raven perked her head up. She could see her little black bird friend perched on a statue outside her bed chamber's open door. "Shade!" The raven flew into the room and landed on a bedpost. "Been waiting for me, have you?" Another caw. She laughed. "I knew it would be a race between you and Khadgar on who would get here, first." She sighed, next, and pressed out a thin frown. Her brow lowered in deep thought. "Speaking of which...I think I have another admirer. I can only imagine what he would be like." The raven squawking brought her eyes upwards to look at it. "Oh come now, Shade, you know how I feel about him...About the Guardian." Her last words sounded distant. "I've only told you everything and then some." Her cheeks started to fill with flush.

Niveah got off her bed and started untying the back of her rose colored dress. She went to her wardrobe and started shifting through her assortment of hanging clothes. Medivh flew from the bedpost and to the top of the wardrobe's open door.

The woman continued. "Did you know all those blue roses left on my bed were actually from the Guardian?" She smiled up at the cawing raven. "This whole time I thought it was Khadgar. Everything left in my room from my little bracelet," she held up her wrist, "to the drawing book were all from him." She smiled. "Looks like you have two people to set in their place," she giggled. "After your little pecking ordeal on Khadgar, I noticed he started keeping his distance when you're around." Her eyes darted to the side in thought. "For that matter, overall, actually." She shrugged. "I doubt you have the feathers to set Medivh in his place, too." The raven started squawking even more, making Niveah laugh. "Now, what to wear." The woman huffed a breath. "Do I want to wear the blue dress? Or do I want to wear the green dress?" Niveah cocked her head to the side. "Got any ideas, Shade?"

Medivh had plenty of ideas. He loved the blue one on her as it brought out the blue in her eyes. At the same time, the green did the same to the other half of her eyes. But, there was one dress he had a particular soft spot for. Everything about it complimented her from her reddish brown hair, natural fair complexion to even how it accentuated her body's curve. Unfortunately, there was no way of telling her to go for the dark wine colored velvet dress. Or was there? He worried doing so would draw suspicions. So he started to squawk.

Niveah studied the bird curiously. "What's gotten into you?" The raven kept cawing and snapping its beak. "Calm down, will you? Hush!" Finally the bird fell quiet. "Now, one caw for blue and two for green." Silence. "Do you even know what I'm saying?" Three caws, so as not to confuse for an answer to her dress question. "Okay...so neither, then?" Three more caws. "Lovely. Fine. Then you pick one since you think you have a better sense of fashion!"

Medivh stared at her in genuine intrigue. Was she serious? He looked from her and to the wardrobe and flew down to tackle half of the dark wine colored dress off its hangar. It fell to the bottom of the wardrobe in a clump of wrinkled fabric. He stood over it and pecked at it.

"That old thing?" She bent down to pick up the dress with one hand and the raven in another. "Why this? Why not one of the newer ones? Besides, I recently wore this."

If only he could tell her every thought running through his head, at that moment. He flew off her hand and back to the bedpost.

The woman shrugged and tossed the dress onto the bed to finish loosening the dress she had on. She stopped and looked to the door. One swing of her hand had the door closing by magic.

"I'd hate to give Moroes, or worse, Khadgar, a show should either decide to walk by."

Medivh squawked and flew through the archway above the door. Despite his strong affections for the young woman, he was not about to intrude on her privacy during certain times. He might enjoy being a little bird on a bedpost, but this was not one such occasion to not witness.


	27. Busy Work

**Because I completely re-wrote the original ending to the this chapter because why not... *devious giggle***

* * *

 **27 - Busy Work**

Niveah left her bed chambers and closed the door behind her. She found Shade perched on a statue bust and kissed him on the head. "You should probably be off to get ready for your bedtime. Don't want you to get in trouble with Moroes. Besides, I don't know how much longer I'll be up. I nearly forgot, I told Moroes I'd help him finish making his potions to refill his stores."

The bird squawked in reluctance. With some convincing and shooing, the raven flew off and out of sight down the corridor.

Niveah spun on a heel to knock on Cassia's door, there being no answer. Several knocks later, still no answer. When she cracked it open to peek inside, she found her best friend asleep. The young mage giggled to herself. Cassia always was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

Moroes finished pouring the contents of one vial into another. Swishing the two combined liquids together turned them into a bright red. He spoke as he watched Khadgar cork his own finished potion. "Today went well, you said?"

The younger man nodded his head. "That's what I was told." He sat the vial aside to join a growing stack shared between he and the steward. "Which is a relief. After the rant this afternoon, I just knew one would be returning without the other. It was just a question of who and what condition they would be in. Cassia felt the same way and was ready to provide medical aid to the survivor."

The door to the energy chamber, where the two men worked, opened. Inwards strode Medivh and with a brisk stride. Both people paused in their workings to silently study the great mage. He went to his study beneath a set of stairs and shed his current robe in exchange for one he commonly wore for relaxing. The other was tossed to the floor and kicked under the bed. Without even explaining himself to the curious stares, he picked up a book and stretched out on his bed. His cold stare glared at the others in warning from over the top of the book being opened.

Khadgar nervously looked back to what he was doing as Moroes slyly observed the Guardian. Exasperated eyes fell down to the book as though reading.

A few minutes later, Niveah lightly knocked on the cracked open energy chamber door. She smiled apologetically to Moroes standing behind his alchemy lab. "May I enter?"

The steward shot his eyes over to the Guardian, still pretending to read, and realized what had just happened only minutes before. He returned his attention to the questioning young woman. "Of course, my dear."

She scampered inside, blushing. "My apologies for being so late." She rolled up the chiffon sleeves of her dress and grumbled. "I knew I should have worn the blue dress. At least that one has shorter sleeves."

Khadgar, doing his best to not visually acknowledge the woman, questioned. "Why didn't you? I thought that was your favorite one."

"It is," she sighed out. She picked up a bag of dried herbs and began crushing them with a mortal and pestle. "Teaches me for letting a bird pick my clothes out for me."

Both Khadgar and Moroes simultaneously looked back up at Medivh, calmly and as innocently as possible, turning a page in his book. He spoke behind the book, eyes never leaving their scrolling across the page. "It doesn't take the most intelligent of people to know that."

Niveah grumbled. "Guardian..."

"Miss Hawthorne," came his response.

She heard the book be closed and tossed onto a table by the bed. Judging by the force behind the sounds, the man sounded upset by something. Niveah winced in hoping it wasn't at her. The man came into better view and stopped in front of the table where his apprentice and steward were working. He looked over the many various type of potions and elixirs neatly organized between them.

Medivh picked up a yellow vial labeled Potion of Curing on the side. "How many more do you plan on making, old friend?"

Moroes huffed a laugh. "Of what kind?"

"All of what ever you have planned in that head of yours." He sat it back down and stepped around the table to watch Khadgar mix a new potion.

Moroes shrugged. "Until I feel I have enough." He pointed at the small collection of yellow potions. "Unfortunately, I only had enough large venom sacs to make five of those. It's all Khadgar brought me."

Khadgar rolled his eyes. "That's all the sacs worth salvaging I could find!" He met his mentor's piercing gaze. "Moroes had me wondering about the Pass for most of the day killing large spiders for their venom sacs. Killed about eight of those bastards." He corked a half full vial and sat it aside. "Only five of the sacs were worth using."

The steward shook his head. "I told him he could have gone to the Morass for more. There are several spiders there, I'm sure."

"Not to mention crocolisks."

Niveah snickered. "If you'd like some help, Khadgar, I can go with you. I know how much you dislike those things."

"That would be appreciated." His eyes enlarged and snapped upwards to see his mentor angrily glaring at him. "Unless, of course, you needed me for something, Guardian."

Medivh folded his hands behind his back and strode towards Niveah's direction. "I think I can allow you a day for missed studies to help Moroes gather his reagents." Once next to the young woman, he took a stance next to her and studied her corner eyed watch on him.

Niveah paused in her crushing the dried herbs to meet the man's watch. They looked at each other in silence, the woman parting her lips to speak. "Thank you...for earlier. For Davin...It meant a lot to him."

The man didn't say anything and walked away to return to his bed and pick up the book. Occasionally, he and the young woman would meet stares and she go back to what she was doing. He, however, kept his eyes on her and memorizing everything in how she moved. She was beautiful. Knowing how she felt about him surged though his veins. He knew doing certain things affected her. He became aware of this after she disclosed it to Shade.

She loved how blue complimented his eyes, just as he did her in both blue and green. There was no fighting back the scheming smile smearing across the Guardian's face. Thankfully the book hid it from those present in the chamber.

* * *

In a couple hour's time, what could be made of the potions were finished.

Khadgar had collected the small bags labeled for the different types of herbs and sat them inside a basket. "I'll make a list of all the herbs we need."

Moroes finished boxing the remaining empty vials and sat them on the floor under the alchemy table. "I'm sure you can find many of the herbs for sale in Stormwind."

"Yeah, but they're over priced! Last time I was there, a vendor was asking fifty gold for a small stack of peace bloom." Khadgar shook his head. "Not worth it."

Niveah cleaned the mortal and pestle. "I can always ask Cassia if she knows any good places to get what you need. She might even know someone who keeps a plentiful supply of things laying around for possible use, later."

"Perhaps." Khadgar hid a yawn behind the back of his hand. "I'll ask her about it in the morning. Right now, I'm going to bed."

Moroes nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me." He quickly retreated the energy chamber behind Khadgar, tossing a sly smile to the stone faced guardian along the way.

Before Niveah could finish cleaning, she found herself alone. She sighed. She didn't mean to work that much slower than the others. The young woman could feel the weight of the Guardian's watch upon her and shyly smiled. "I'm sorry, I'll hurry up and finish. I'm sure you're wanting some time to yourself."

Medivh quietly closed the book and placed it back on the small table. He stood and gradually approached the woman from behind.

Her heart jumped in her chest when feeling the backs of his fingers caress along her upper arms. The warmth of his breath against her neck halted her breathing and any thought in her head. Rampant flutters tied her insides in knots the more she felt his body press into her back.

He whispered, "Stay with me," into her ear. He felt her body spasm against his when brushing the edge of her ear with his lips.

For a moment, she was at a loss for words. Niveah turned to face him and lightly gasped at how close she was to the man. "Guardian, I-"

"Shh," he quietly interrupted. "No need for formalities." His eyes broke from hers to stare down at her soft and inviting lips.

She met his lowering gaze and bit her lips together. "Right...sorry... no formalities...Medivh."

Hearing her say his name made him smile.

Staring into his eyes reminded her just how much she had been desiring this man.

"Don't ever loose that sparkle in your eyes." Using the backs of his fingers, he caressed her cheek turning bright with fluster and leaned in.

The distance closed between them in a light kiss, him worried she would back away. To his surprise, she didn't. He firmed the contact and brought a hand around to her lower back to draw her in closer. Her kiss was exactly how he hoped. It was soft, yet passionate and he found himself overcome by it.

Niveah snaked her hands up his arms and wrapped them around the back of his neck. A forgotten hunger swelled inside her when feeling his hands loosen the ties at the back of her dress. This was not how she imagined tonight going, but wasn't complaining either.


	28. There's Shade

**Got carried away in writing this chapter. Next thing I knew, I had a really long chapter written out. So I decided to break it up into two.**

* * *

 **28 - There's Shade**

Cassia finished braiding her hair and tied the end with a red ribbon to match her dress. She slipped on her shoes and left her room. She hummed to herself as she proceeded to her best friend's room and went inside.

"Come on sleepy head, time to wake up!" Using what light she could from the corridor, she fished around in Niveah's nightstand drawer for a match.

Niveah's muffled voice came in reply. "Go away, Cassia."

"Not happening, sweet cheeks. It's breakfast time!"

A match was found and lit. Slowly, a candle's growing flame began lighting the immediate surroundings in the room. Cassia turned her smirk over to her friend, but the smile didn't last long. Her expression turned straight faced in speechlessness. Niveah wasn't alone in her bed.

Cassia blew out the candle and hustled out of the other woman's room. "So sorry! I didn't mean to bother!" She closed the door behind and yelped in surprise at almost running into Khadgar.

He watched the priestess clutch at her chest and gasp for lost breath. "Is something wrong with Niv?"

The woman awkwardly laughed. "I think she's perfectly fine. I'm just going to go to breakfast, now, okay?" She weaseled past him and scurried down the corridor.

Khadgar arched his brow in her wake and lightly knocked on the door. "Niveah, are you coming to breakfast this morning?" His question was answered in the form of radiant protective runes marking the outside of the door. He knew casting such spell was beyond his friend's magical abilities, meaning she wasn't alone. "Okay I take that as a no," he stated.

* * *

By mid morning, Niveah finally decided to get up. She wasn't sure when, but her company from the night before had left. Unsure of what to wear, she blindly reached into her wardrobe and grabbed the first thing she put her hands on. A long sleeved dark teal dress with light blue accents along the base of the sleeves and skirt filled her still sleepy eyes.

Shrugging, she changed out of her night gown in exchange for more appropriate daily attire. Minutes later, she was making her way to the banquet hall in hopes of there being a fresh apple waiting for her. Sure enough, there was and plenty others in a hand woven fruit basket. She gladly accepted it and took a hefty bite.

Moroes calling for her stopped her before she could reach the library. "Ms Hawthorne, there you are!" Niveah spun around to face the man closing in on her. "The Guardian has been waiting for you to wake." The woman's head cocked to the side. "If you haven't learned by now, he waits for no one." A smile highlighted the wrinkles in his face. "Consider yourself fortunate."

Niveah blushed and dabbed at the stray apple juices lining her mouth. "Where is he?"

"Where is he usually?"

The woman snickered and gave a single nod. "Very well, then."

Quick strides carried her to the library and up the spiral staircase leading to the energy chamber. The door was found wide open and conversing voices echoing within. Niveah entered the chamber and went to Khadgar and Cassia standing beside Moroes's alchemy table. He was busy jotting down notes as she was telling him the best places to find certain herbs.

Niveah hung onto the other woman's shoulders to get a peek at the list. "Are you two actually going to try and find all this stuff today?"

Khadgar gave her a dumbfounded look. "What? No!" He laughed. "This is something to do over time. I plan on trying to find what I can in my free time between studies."

Cassia wiggled out of her friend's grasp. "Any time I'm out in the field, I'll collect what I can but I can't make any promises. The field infirmaries tend to get bogged down with wounded having various injuries. Sometimes, getting a break is impossible."

Niveah glanced around the chamber, finding the Guardian no where. "Where's Medivh?"

Khadgar pointed to the two closed, wooden double doors beneath the stairs with his quill. "Getting ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"He's going to be joining you and Cassia to Stormwind. Says he has some business to tend to, there, with the king."

"What about you?"

Khadgar's quill pointed to three books stacked on top of the other beside him. "I've already got my day planned out for me." Niveah grimaced. "It's either this or dust the library...and every other book shelf in Karazhan."

Cassia stared at the books. "That's a lot of book shelves."

Hinges loudly announced the Guardian emerging from his personal chambers as he joined the others by the table. Behind him, a raven flew out of the room and out through the energy chamber's open door.

"Oh. There's Shade." Niveah huffed a laugh. "I was wondering where he was."

Khadgar didn't look up when scribbling a note. "Yup. There's Shade." He didn't have to look up to confirm the visual warning he was receiving from his mentor.

The mood in the ice blue eyes shifted in their being testy to pleasantly happy in observing Niveah across the table. She, however, had more than a pleasantly happy twinkle in her eyes. Their blue green were cut down in reflections of devious thoughts scrolling through her mind.

Everything about his appearance tested her self control. It was like he was deliberately trying to push every button of hers that he could from the taunting in his lowered gaze to the feathered cloak and finally the sky blue and black robe. Rekindled desire burned the pit of her gut, its sensation tingling her body with the memories of the night before.

Cassia noticed this between the two people and awkwardly smiled, speaking. "So, quick question. If I'm going to Stormwind with you two, how am I supposed to return the Cathedral's borrowed horse?"

Medivh peeled his attention off first young woman to answer the second. "We take it with us."

Khadgar's brow instantly furrowed and his eyes slightly widen. "Wait, what?"


	29. Day in the City

**I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Had me giggling the whole time.**

* * *

 **29 - Day in the City**

Cassia stood trembling on the tower's terrace with the palomino's reins in her hands. "This isn't going to hurt the poor thing, is it?"

Khadgar laughed. "You've never traveled by portal have you?" The priestess frantically shook her head. "You'll be fine. The horse, too."

Dazzling blue and white light fueled by Medivh's portal got the peoples' attention. Khadgar drummed his fingers against his shoulder bag and sighed. Niveah stepped inside the circle and after whimpering, Cassia did too with the horse in tow.

Cassia squeezed her eyes shut and tensed up all over. A tug on her body later, she felt the stone floor of the terrace be replaced with a smooth, hard surface. The gentle breeze of the outside became cool and still. Clanking of armor jerked her eye lids open to see an alert King Llane leaping to his feet in alarm. Standing next to left was the lovely as ever Lady Taria and to his right was Commander Lothar. Circling the three people were several Stormwind Keep guards. They had been ported to the king's throne room.

Lothar's hand was gripping his sheathed sword at his side. He paid no mind to the distinguished Guardian, but only on the familiar priestess. "You?" His brow wrinkled in bewilderment. "What's with the horse?"

Cassia squeaked.

Medivh answered. "I was merely assisting her in returning it to the Cathedral District stables." He sneered, looking and sounding rather strained by the words.

King Llane raised a hand to place the on guard soldiers at ease. "By brining it into my keep?"

Medivh glared over his shoulder to the priestess in dismissal, which sent her on her way as quickly as possible. She flipped the hood of her cloak up to hide her flustered and embarrassed face.

Niveah whispered, "I'll go with her," and stepped around the Guardian to join her friend in a hasty exit.

His stating, "You will stay," froze her in place. She winced and returned to where she previously stood, head lowered to avoid the scrutinizing gawk of the king and commander.

Lothar gave a head to toe examination of the second young woman accompanying his long time friend. Her rather simple clothing signified her lacking social stature. Was she a tower servant? "And who might you be?" He gave a gesturing nod of his head to the terrified woman.

Niveah gulped and looked upwards to the three curious people. She stammered, "N-Niveah Hawthorne, sir."

Step by nerve-racking step brought him closer to the tremulous young woman. "Are you a servant in the Guardian's tower?" She shook her head. Why wasn't Medivh saying something in explaining her being there? Why was she there, anyway? Her purpose for coming to the city had been wiped with the currents of panic washing over her. "A student, perhaps?"

"Not officially."

"A lady friend, then?" His smile broadened as her eyes widened in not knowing how to answer.

Finally the Guardian spoke. "She will be joining me to the gala, tonight."

An unintentional guttural moan escaped the young woman. All eyes fell on her in puzzlement. She had been so distracted with her studies and everything else going on that she had forgotten about the gala. She still didn't have anything appropriate to wear.

Lothar chuckled. "Is that so?" He watched the color drain from her face. "What have _you done_ to merit the Guardian's favor?"

Anger sparked blue green eyes met brilliant blue. "What concern is it of yours?" she snapped in question.

The commander was taken back by the sudden shift in moods. One moment she was trembling like a scolded child and the next, eyes flared with fists clenched. "I was merely curious. In all the years I've known the Guardian, I can not say I have ever seen him attend the King's gala with a lady friend, before." He shrugged, wearing a scheming smile.

Medivh studied the tempered woman from the corner of his eye and subtly grinned. There was that fiery attitude he liked about her. "How about you go wait outside? I'll be done, here, shortly."

Niveah trained her watch down on the Guardian and scoffed. "Don't bother hurrying. I'll be looking around the trade district instead. There's some things I want to try and find for Moroes."

She brushed past the greatly amused man and left the Stormwind Keep the same way Cassia had. In her wake was Medivh eye balling Lothar. The commander patted him on the shoulder. "Good job, old friend. Where did you find her?"

Medivh cocked an arrogant brow. "I didn't. Technically my apprentice did after she washed up on my door step."

"And her friend?"

"Blew in with the storm some days ago."

Lothar laughed and shook his head. "I need to visit Karazhan more often."

* * *

Niveah withdrew a small rolled up piece of parchment from its concealment in her robe's sash belt. She began reading off a list of herbs she might could find at a vendor within the city.

It took some searching the many vendor wagons, tables and canopies before finding what she was after. Filling several small baskets and burlap sacks within a wagon's bed were colorful picked flowers and herbs. Had it not been for reading a book in the tower library on how to identify the many flowers and herbs, she wouldn't have known which was what.

An elder woman with dark green eyes and white hair stacked on her head in a loose bun greeted her. "Greetings, young miss. Something I can help you with?"

Niveah smiled as politely as she could. Though she had some coin on her, she didn't have much and hoped to the Light this elderly woman wasn't asking too much in price. "Yes, actually. I was wondering how much you were wanting for some of your goods."

The vendor's welcoming smile turned plotting. "It depends on what you're needing, deary."

The young woman sighed. So this was going to be one of those vendors. "Alright, then. Bruiseweed, Golden Sansum and Sungrass. I need as much as you have to offer... _depending_ on price."

Two bundles of the stemmed purple flowered pant were held up. "Here's your Bruiseweed. I get this stuff everywhere I go. Five gold and thirty silver for both bundles."

Niveah counted out the requested amount and passed it to the woman. Given the amount of provided herbs, the price wasn't too bad. Just a hair more than what she would've like to have spent, but she wasn't about to haggle it.

The next group of herbs to be shown was the Sungrass. The collection of was tied up in a burlap sack in the far upper corner of the wagon. "Fresh batch, ready to go. My son has this stuff growing all around his farm. How much do you need? All I have is what you see, but I can easily get more in a few days if you'd like."

Niveah rolled her coin purse around in her hand, debating. Having a source of herbs for Moroes would mean less work on Khadgar. She studied the provided supply and recalled how much had been used the night before. What she was seeing wouldn't be enough to completely fill Moroe's expended stores.

Niveah stayed firm in voice. "Price?"

"For this?" The vendor patted the burlap sack. "Four gold. To have another bag brought in roughly five days from now, I'd say six gold. And the next bag would have more than this."

The young woman was hesitant on the 'more than this' part. Those simple words could range anywhere from a handful to an entire bag's worth in itself. "I'll go with that you have and pass on the rest, for now. Should I need more, I will come find you." She handed the elderly woman four gold. "I trust you have Sorrowmoss?"

A basket full of the stuff was hoisted out of the wagon bed and sat on the side of it. Niveah picked up a bundle of the orange and purple flower, raising a brow at it. Was it supposed to be wilted like this? The long peddles drooped downwards as did their rather sickly green leaves. She understood the 'sorrow' part of the name, but surely not because of its pitiful appearance.

"Uh," Niveah picked up another similar bundle to compare with the first. "How much for this?"

"Twelve gold."

Blue green eyes met dark green ones, slimmed in a cunning smile. A man's voice butted into the conversation. "Lady, I wouldn't give two gold pieces for that half dead mess."

Niveah glanced over to the interruption and had to get a second take to make sure she was seeing who she was seeing. Ice blue eyes were still the same as she last saw them, but his attire was completely different. The favored feather cloak was replaced with a scraggly brown looking mess and his blue and black robes replaced with tattered gray ones. Her attention fell on the mangled stick of a staff in his right hand.

The vendor tried to shoo off the unwanted company. "Be off, vagrant!"

Niveah wasn't sure to laugh at the situation or take precautionary cover before the disguised Guardian magically lashed out. Even if she had to do one or the other, she had to get over the complete shock she was still in. "What are you doing," was all she could question with.

Medivh pointed a rather dirty hand at the herbs. Dirt caked the underneath of them, which was greatly out of character for the normally clean man. " _That_ is not worth twelve gold nor is it worth _effectively_ using in _any_ alchemic concoction."

The lady slammed the basket back down in the wagon bed to glower at the man. She planted her hands on her hips and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What do you know of herbs? You're just some street beggar! Don't think I don't recognize you!"

Niveah nervously looked away from the disaster of a scene. She could see Lothar standing beside a stack of crates and laughing in his eating an apple. His sole attention was on the two arguing people. Seated a ways from him was a man huddled beneath a dingy brown cloak over a gray robe. Leaning against the wall next to him was a mangled stick of a staff.

She scoffed and rolled her attention back to the disguised Guardian. Somehow, he had altered his clothes' appearance to look like the homeless man's. But how? And why? Her gaze quickly darted to the statue in the center of the trade district. Because anyone with half a brain would easily recognize the Guardian of Azeroth.

She breathed out, "Ooohhh..."

His saying, "She says she's willing to sell her nearly dead weeds to you for three gold." Behind him was the fuming elderly lady.

He smirked and joined Lothar, leaving Niveah speechless where she stood. She mindlessly counted out the requested coin and handed it to the vendor. The young woman tried to apologetically smile, but it was no use.

The bundles of Sorrowmoss were shoved in her hands as the elderly woman grumbled. "I'm going to get back at that weasel of a beggar!"

Niveah sighed and trudged over to where the commander now normal appearing Medivh stood. He was back in his feathered cloak with Atiesh held at his side. She glared at him placidly, Lothar still laughing.

Behind her, the herb vendor stormed through several district shoppers to unleash a torrent of profanity at the street beggar. Medivh studied the soldier. "Looks like a civil unrest, Commander. Duty calls."

Lothar stopped laughing, realizing what the great mage had done. Medivh only smiled.

* * *

 **From what I understand, Medivh was a bit mischievous in his younger days when growing up with King Llane and Lothar. Finally, I got a chance to play with that :)**


	30. The Guardian's Favor

**30 - The Guardian's Favor**

Through the streets along the canals Medivh and Niveah strolled. He was escorting the young woman with her on his right arm. Everywhere they went, passerby would nod in respect and stand aside for the Guardian and company.

Niveah felt uncomfortable. She had never been close to such a source of attention. She had seen the great mage Antonidas in Dalaran on a number of occasions as well as a number of high ranking officials. But to be at their side when the center of such awareness was something else.

Thinking about it, she had seen the Guardian in passing several times in Dalaran, too. Never his face as there were usually people blocking her view, but the staff was unmistakable. And now, to walk along side its owner was a surreal experience. The young woman readjusted her hold on the man's arm and smiled to herself. Not because of the secondary interest she was getting or the whispers she was the subject of. No, she was smiling because of how this man made her feel.

They passed over a stone bridge spanning over the canal between the trade and its westward neighboring district. Purple banners adorning the district's towers rippled in the wind. As if the stares they were receiving wasn't enough from trade shoppers, Niveah had a feeling things were about to intensify where they were going.

Stone walkway turned to grass. Seated beneath the luscious trees were several students of the arcane pouring over books. Their discussing their studies were interrupted as the Guardian and company passed by.

Niveah felt the heat of her nervousness fill her cheeks and ears. Why were they here? Was there someone else he needed to speak with? They approached a wooden sign hanging over a small shop to the right. The woman was confused. "A tailor shop? Why are we here?"

"To pick up a few things I requested be custom made." They entered the shop, a small bell hanging over the door jingling to announce their entry. The smells of the many fabric dyes greeted them first.

After their eyes adjusted to the dimmer interior of the building, its features could be better made out. Bolts of various colored fabrics as well as several types of thread littered the top of a table. Behind it and hanging from a wall mounted shelf were shirts, cloaks and trousers.

"Ah, Guardian!" cheerfully announced a man. Both new comers looked up and over their shoulder to see the source of. He had long brown hair matching a beard. Green eyes grew wider in his proceeding down a set of stairs from the second floor above them. "I was beginning to worry if you were going to make it or not." He stood before the two, clapping and rubbing his hands together. His interest fell on Niveah. "This must be her." He began tracing every feature of the woman's frame with his eyes. "Yes, yes I see what you meant!" He nodded in wearing an ear to ear grin. "It should do fine, dear sir."

Niveah's glare was unforgiving on the Guardian. A self satisfied glint could be seen in those ice blue orbs. Did he just do what she thought he did?

"Bolero..." Medivh gave a single nod. "For the price I paid, I would hope it would 'do fine'."

The tailor shop owner, Bolero, gestured to the top of the stairs. "Would you like to see for yourself? Make sure it is up to your standards of quality?"

Guardian met the young woman's speechless gawk. He gave her a subtle sly smile before returning to his conversation with the other man. "No, no I trust your quality of work. You have not ceased to let me down in your past works, Bolero. As for the other request?"

"Ah!" Bolero snapped his fingers and scampered behind the table having the fabric bolts and thread spoils on it. He mumbled to himself as he pushed aside several small containers. "Here we are."

When he stood up, a paper wrapped parcel tied in string was in his hands. He carefully laid it out over the assortment of fabrics and untied the course thread keeping it closed. Pushing aside the paper flaps revealed a beautifully crafted dark gray velvet garment with metallic silver and lighter blue accents going down the collar and front.

Bolero continued. "Beneath it are the pants and light grey shirt."

"Good." Medivh nodded and studied the woman beside him. "Was there anything else you needed to do while here?"

She weakly shook her head. "No. I got all I came for." Her grip flexed around the burlap sack in her hand.

"Very well. Shall we?" He leaned his staff in pointing to the door.

* * *

They stepped outside to see several curious students gathered around. Afraid of any repercussions for their snooping, many bolted the scene. Their fascination with the esteemed Guardian was forced back to him as he began casting a portal for he and the young woman with him.

Niveah's excitement couldn't be restrained anymore as a girlish smile filled her blushing cheeks. She stepped into the brilliant circle and in a moment's time, was back at Karazhan. She expected to see the terrace greet her view, but instead found the energy chamber.

"Come," Medivh stated. He turned and strode towards the double wooden doors leading to his personal chambers.

Niveah adjusted her failing grip on the two paper wrapped garments and was about to follow. The woman went to the alchemy table and dropped off the herbs before following the man into his room.

Her strides halted the moment saw the spacious interior. What got her the most was the elaborate bed immediately to her right. It was built up on two thick marble blocks with its own set of small stairs leading up to it. Posts at each corner of the marble slabs supported teal and gold curtains around the bed.

Niveah strained her analyzing to take in the other features of the room. Tall candle stands having five candles were located throughout the room for adequate light. Some of the candles appeared fresh while others anywhere from almost completely to half melted.

To her left was a wardrobe and next to it, a shoe rack. A single desk placed over a purple and gold rug sat nearby. Several pieces of parchment, a rolled up scroll, two raven feather quills and two vials of ink sat on top. Scattered around the desk, however, were several books. Some where open while others were closed and stacked up.

She was amazed to see a little bit more of the Guardian's world he kept so secret. He joined her and followed her roaming eyes. To him, everything was a clutter. Moroes kept insisting it be cleaned, but every time things were in order he couldn't find what he wanted. He preferred it as it was.

Medivh spoke. "Suddenly you're quiet." Niveah wasn't aware he was so close to her and yelped in startle. Excitement quickly returned to her awestruck visual scanning. He softly laughed and took the wrapped parcels from her arms. "Care to see your dress?"

Blue green met his beaming ice blue eyes. She followed him to a table across the room, him laying the wrapped garment down. The woman tenderly untied the strings and peeled back the layers of the paper.

She gasped and brought her hand to her agape mouth. Using her other hand, her fingers stroked the rich purple fabric of the dress's bodice. Gold trim and iridescent bead work decorated the front. Niveah lifted it out of its protective wrapping to hold it up. The entire front of the dress and along the outside of the flared sleeves leading to the base had the same gold trim and bead work.

Niveah's eyes started to water up in threatening tears. "Medivh, its gorgeous!" She held it up to her and smiled. "Can I try it on? Or do I have to wait for when it's time to get ready?"

Medivh shook his head, smiling in delight to the sparkle in the woman's eyes. "You can try it on, now, if you want."

She glanced around the room, seeing no where to change in private. "Um..." He gestured to a closed door to their right, next to the bed's left. "Right." Niveah gave the man a gentle kiss and caressed his bearded face. "I'll be right back."

Once she had disappeared behind the door closing, the Guardian decided to change into something more comfortable for the time being. He knew the night's festivities were going to go late into the night and wanted to be well rested before hand.

Niveah soon emerged and spun around to show off all aspects and directions of the dress. "Well, how does it look?"

The dress's plunge in the front teased a little cleavage as it, overall, hugged her every curve. Maybe he wasn't going to be well rested before the gala as desire swelled in him. "I think it was worth the coin."

The two met in a loving kiss, Niveah wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "And how much did you spend for the dress?"

"Let it not be of your concern." Medivh caressed the woman's cheek with the backs of his fingers.

They stood, gazing deeply into the others' eyes. "What's going to happen to us when the council comes to their decision?"

"What's to worry about?"

"You and I both know a mentor and student relationship is greatly disapproved of. It's not condoned. Yet if I'm made to return to Dalaran, I wont be here anymore." She gently scratched at the nape of his neck, something he had taken a liking to and found relaxing when as a raven. "I don't want to loose this...loose whatever _us_ there is."

Medivh cradled the woman's face in his hands and gazed into her glossy, desperate eyes. "You won't. I'm not about to give up what I have just found."

He closed the distance between them and passionately kissed her. Holding her against him further brought out the part of him he had tried to deny himself all those years. The last time he allowed himself to love, he walked away from it because of cultural differences. He allowed an outside influence to determine his happiness. And he hated himself everyday for it since then. Not this time. His only concern was the darkness inside of him. How long could he protect her from it?


	31. Guardian's Prerogative

**31 - Guardian's Prerogative**

He could feel her steady heartbeat against the side of his ribcage; the warmth of her breath against his bare chest. She was asleep and he dared not wake her, but knew it was getting close to time in needing to ready for the gala. Her head rested comfortably on his left shoulder as his arm held her close. Occasionally, she would twitch in her sleep and her hand involuntarily jerk where it laid on his stomach. This wasn't the first time he noticed this about her when she slept.

Medivh gently kissed Niveah on the head as he gave her a light shake. "It's time to get up." The woman whimpered in protest and nuzzled into his shoulder a bit more. Had this been any other time, he would've let the world pass on by. But it wasn't. This was a very important night for his closest of long time friends and he wasn't about to let Llane down. "Niv..."

"Just a few more minutes," she grumbled.

"Unfortunately, I have given all the minutes that can be spared."

The young woman lazily opened her eyes and rolled her head upwards to meet the gaze lovingly staring down at her. "I hate you, you know that?"

He huffed a laugh. "I figured as much."

Steadily he propped himself up on his left arm to better look at the woman beside him. A caress of her cheek brought them together for a tender kiss. Savoring the moment as much as he could, Medivh got up and went to the smaller secondary room Niveah had used to change in. Waving a spell imbued hand lit the three candle stands along the walls. Located towards the back of the room was a bathtub.

He stood in the doorway, smiling at the woman enveloping herself up in a bed sheet. He playfully questioned, "Care to join me?"

She blinked at him in puzzlement. "Pardon?"

"A hot bath..."

"Oh." She stood up, holding the sheet around her shoulders. "I suppose." Carefully, the young woman proceeded down the bed's steps. "Tell me, is having a bed _this big_ really necessary?"

Medivh didn't answer in observing her with a deadpan expression. But the look in his eye gave her a clear 'no, but I don't care' in answer. She smirked and stepped past him. Arcane runes surrounded her hand as she waved it over the empty tub. Even it was bigger than necessary. Gradually, the tub started to fill with water. Once half full, white runes turned orange. Within a couple minutes, the water was steaming.

"Guess there's a valid explanation for an oversized tub for just one person?" She smiled when feeling the man embrace her from behind.

He kissed her partially bare shoulder and whispered, "Guardian's prerogative." Niveah giggled. "Besides, it doesn't have to be for just one person." His lips brushed against her ear in a kiss. "Not anymore." Feeling his hot breath against her ear and neck caused her skin to prickle with excitement. "There's plenty space within these chambers for more than one person."

She slightly turned to meet his sincere gaze. Faintly she smiled and bit her lips together in a nod. She slipped off the bed sheet and stepped into the tub.

Ice blue eyes flared green before returning to normal when the woman's back was turned. _He_ made certain she didn't know. If she ever found out, _he_ would see to it she not live to tell anyone. For now, he would let the human...the Guardian...have his play thing.

* * *

Khadgar corked his empty ink vial and was about to reach into his shoulder bag laying on the floor for a full one when he heard conversing voices grow louder. No doubt they belonged to the Guardian and Niveah. He secured his pages of notes in his satchel and stood up to greet the two coming down the stairs. Since their leaving earlier that morning, he hadn't seen or heard much of them upon returning.

His jaw dropped seeing Niveah in her new dress and his mentor in a rather new look.

Instead of the traditional robe the Guardian always wore when out and about, he was wearing a dark gray elongated tunic stretching to his knees. Visible at the neck was a lighter gray shirt that complimented the light blue in the tunic. Underneath the tunic were black pants with polished black leather boots buckled to mid calf. Draped over his shoulders was his feather cloak and his hands buried in black leather gloves. The last item to complete his look was his great staff. Even his hair was styled differently. Instead of the usual hanging past his shoulders, it was pulled back in a braid.

Mentor blinked in bewilderment to the other's appearance. _Never_ had he _ever_ looked this different for _any_ special occasion. Was this even the same man he had been studying under the past few years?

Khadgar turned his attention back on Niveah. Her hair was styled in a loose braid cascading over her right shoulder. Her red cheeks stood out in contrast to her fair complexion.

"Well," she questioned. "How do I look? Do I look okay?" She grimaced. "I don't want to stand out too much, like I don't belong. Because well frankly, I don't. These are people of money and stature. Me?" She shrugged. "I'm just a farmer's daughter."

Khadgar shook his head. "No. You're not. You're an aspiring mage with great potential. You'll do fine."

Niveah threw her arms around her good friend for a hug. "I'm terrified, Khadgar."

"Don't be."

"What if someone says something to me? Something hateful?"

The young man took his friend by the shoulders and tried to smile comfortingly. "Niv, you'll be okay. No one is going to try anything cheeky with you being the Guardian's accompaniment."

"Date."

"Yeah." He patted her on the shoulders again. "That."

Moroes entered the library, beaming in joy and hands behind his back. Medivh saw him. "I trust you have it?"

The steward nodded and extended a long, small box he had been holding. Medivh took it and opened it to show Niveah a thin gold chain necklace with a light purple stone hanging from it. "Oh wow." She ran a finger over the shiny stone.

"Hold this," he stated and handed her his staff. She carefully held on to the treasured item, marveling at how warm it felt with pulsing magic. How great it must be to wield this every day. To use it in combat was probably exhilarating.

Medivh took the necklace out of the box and handed the box to Moroes. Walking behind her, he hung it around her neck and latched it closed. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed.

"I had it specially cut by a jeweler just for tonight."

Niveah held up the stone to continue looking at it. Khadgar tilted his head to the side in not recognizing the unique colored gem. "What is it? I've never seen anything like it, before."

"It was given to me in my travels many years ago when exploring new places." He remembered the day it was given to him. The first thing that came to his mind when receiving it was how something so beautiful could come from a world touched and dying to the-

"It's best we get going," Moroes stated, unknowingly interrupting the Guardian's thoughts.

Medivh bit out a forced smile and gave a cocked nod of his head in acknowledgment. "Yes. Let's." He gave a final stern stare on his apprentice. "Continue your studies while I'm gone."

Khadgar nodded in understanding, chest burning in sadness. Once more, he was about to be left alone while the others went out to enjoy themselves beyond the tower walls.

* * *

The same sadness he was made to endure as he watched his mentor, good friend and Moroes disappear within a portal to Stormwind.

Khadgar trudged back inside, heavy shoulder bag aching his neck, while proceeding to an isolated chamber within the tower's confines. The walk seemed shorter than normal, given his mind everywhere but on his walking.

Khadgar heaved a shoulder into a large, heavy wooden door and proceeded into a dark room. Stale cold air filled his nostrils. A spelled hand lit a few of the many candles in their stands until enough light had taken the edge off the darkness. At least he could see enough to read and write should he so choose.

His dark brown eyes fell on the Guardian's telescope located across the expansive room. The twinkling masses of stars were visible through large panes of a glass dome window taking up half of the celestial watch chamber. The telescope was aimed at a certain point within the heavens. He knew not to adjust the telescope's directional aim and dared not think about it. How it was set was exactly how it was wanted. Many a night Khadgar had joined his mentor in this very room, discussing the purpose of the stars and their creation.

It was explained to him that the larger different colored stars were actually distant planets. One such planet was of the Guardian's upmost interest. No reason was ever given why, Khadgar not asking. That didn't mean he couldn't come into the celestial watch to observe the planet. During a certain season of the year and for only a short time a night, the planet would pass through the telescope's view. The window for viewing was still a ways off. He could see the greenish blue sparkling orb start to peek over the mountain range near to Karazhan. Khadgar figured he had three hours before time to watch the planet pass by.

So he sat against a wall beside a candle stand to resume his studies.


	32. The King's Gala

**Seems there some anticipation for this chapter o.O Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. And sorry for any glaring typos. Did a quick re-read of it when 1/2 asleep.**

* * *

 **32 - The King's Gala**

"Breathe," whispered Moroes. He could see the young woman was on the brink of hyperventilating in their approaching Stormwind Keep. "The best way to fit in is to not draw unwanted attention to yourself."

Niveah fervently nodded and gulped.

Medivh could feel her trembling against his arm. He could only hope the night would go as smoothly as he planned. The three people followed the masses of other invitees through the long corridor leading to the throne room. Lining the walls feet apart from the other were fully armored Stormwind guards. They stood motionless, one hand behind their back and another holding a halberd at their right.

As the new comers topped the corridor, their arrival was announced. Niveah's breath caught in her chest as she heard her and the Guardian's names be called. She couldn't move. Her feet felt as though spelled to the polished stone floor.

King Llane personally greeted his good friend with Commander Lothar beside him. "Good to see you made it." Llane embraced the Guardian.

Lothar leaned in to question the young woman. "I did some poking around today. Are you, by chance, related to the Hawthorne family in Westfall? The grain farmers?"

Niveah's already panicked expression locked onto Lothar's prying eyes. "As if it's any of your business!"

He arrogantly smiled and shrugged. "Actually it is my business as Commander of the Stormwind guard to know who it is attending such a prestigious event, tonight." He gestured a finger around the room filling up with party goers. "I know almost everyone in this room _except_ you and four others. I made it my business to know as much as possible about those unknown people as I could...For the king's safety, that is."

Niveah squared her enraging gaze on the commander. "I'm sure if I was a threat, Guardian Medivh wouldn't have invited me."

Medivh looked between the two people and pardoned himself from his conversing with the king to check on the matter. "Is something wrong?"

The young woman shook her head, sneering at the commander. "No. It's not. Everything is perfectly fine."

* * *

Two glasses of wine later, Niveah was feeling more relaxed than before. Not one for conversing about politics, she stood against one of the banquet hall's far walls with Moroes. Being a steward, his only purpose at the gala was to hold the Guardian's staff and cloak. Mostly the staff, though. Medivh didn't go anywhere without it, even if to go to the library for a book. With that being as it was, he didn't leave it in the company and care of just anyone.

Moroes sighed and shot a sideways grin to the young woman. "Better slow down your drink consumption, being on an empty stomach."

Niveah pursed her lips. "I need something to take the edge off and I left my elixir of not caring in my bed chambers." The man snickered. "Especially if I'm to tolerate any more talk of Barons, Baronesses and who's daughter is marrying who's son." She took another hefty drink of her wine and shook her head. "I just really don't care. I feel bad for the queen. She _has_ to endure all that talk _and_ participate simply because of who she is. It's expected of her." It was Niveah's turn to sigh, next. "When's dinner going to be ready? I'm hungry."

That was a question she soon regretted.

* * *

Niveah stared expressionlessly at a whole roasted pig laid over a bed of steamed potatoes, broccoli and carrots on a silver platter. An apple was crammed in its mouth and its eyes pried out.

She stated under her breath to Medivh, "I'm never eating an apple again, after this." He nudged her half full wine glass closer to her as a suggestion. She arched an offended brow. "Trying to get me drunk?"

He glared at her in cold warning. Getting the hint, she picked up the glass and took another drink. By the bottom of the glass, she was too buzzed to care about the pig staring at her through empty eye sockets. She was, however, trying to retain some manners from her 'lady lessons' by cutting her pork steak into small bites.

After dinner was more socializing. It didn't matter where anyone went within the banquet hall or throne room, there was no escaping the boisterous voice of the Dwarven king. The more he drank, he louder he became.

Niveah couldn't understand why a party like this was so highly thought of. There was no fun to it. Just a bunch of people from the various allied kingdoms having either money or political stature boasting about their greatness to the other.

As sad as it was to think about, studying was more fun than this. Jealousy for Khadgar burned at her stomach. Or perhaps that was the wine. She couldn't tell anymore.

Soft melodic music started to play. King Llane escorted Lady Taria to the center of the room to officially start the dancing. A few musical chords later, others joined. Flashes of brilliant dresses and sharply attired men filled the floor.

The warmth of a black leather gloved hand scooped itself under Niveah's right hand and lead her out to the dancing masses. Her grip was unintentionally unrelenting around his. To jump start her memory from their previous lesson, Medivh returned the favor. She winced and tried to pull her hand away to no avail.

He growled, "Relax and remember your lessons." The slight buzz Niveah had been nursing retreated for a more sobering sensation. She nodded her wide eyed head and took in a deep breath. "Look at me and no one else." He began to direct her in step, but her weight kept pulling against him. "Think of that day in Karazhan...you and I... one single entity."

Niveah's heart beat couldn't be more frantic. Medivh held her closer to him and kept his focused watch down on her.

She ignored the splashes of color moving about in her hazy peripheral vision to see nothing but ice blue inches from her. Just as she did that day two weeks ago, as she did that present moment. She saw only the man before her, feeling his light touch at the small of her back and supporting her right hand. His gliding steps became hers as they fell in sync with the other.

He wasn't about to tell her this for fear of the moment between them being ruined. The Guardian smiled a tiny bit in great relief.

For three songs they danced, lost in the other. Niveah was drunk not off wine, but off the bliss she was experiencing in how free she felt when dancing. Her head was spinning from the effects of the alcohol and her calf and thigh muscles aching. By now, her body felt as though on fire from all the dancing.

Medivh could see she was in need of fresh air. Her face, ears and neck were flushed. A light layer of sweat laden her chest and brow and her breaths had become strained. The song ended and he escorted her out of the hall, through the throne room to the outside courtyard.

Niveah fanned at her face and breathed in the cool, fresh air. "It was getting a bit stuffy in there."

He kept a hand at her lower back, unsure if she was going to pass out or not. As much as he had tried to monitor how much she drank and how fast, he had lost track. Llane and Lothar wanting to discuss their younger days of adventuring distracted him a number of times. Hopefully Moroes kept a watch on her in his place. He guided her to a place to sit on a stone bench and joined her.

Stretching out beneath them was the night time view of Stormwind. The Cathedral's steeple towered above the neighboring structures around it. Light shining through windows and smoke filing from chimneys of peoples' homes gave the usually bustling city a sleepy look.

Whooshing of gryphon wings from the city guard's air patrol flew right over the keep. The head of their formation could be heard ordering the others. Commands that sounded more like dogs barking was all Niveah could make out.

Medivh gave them no attention. His focus was only on one thing; a blue green sparkle in the night filled heavens. Niveah studied his expression. There was a depth in his somber eyes that made her look up and try to see what it was he was seeing. There was nothing. Only stars.

Niveah frowned. "Looking at something in particular?"

"You wouldn't understand," he chided.

She was hurt by the comment and pressed her folded hands into her lap. "When we were growing up, Cassia and I would always look up at the stars. She did it because she wanted to see her father. She firmly believed the spirits of past loved ones always came back to visit us and provide us guidance in the form of a shooting star." Niveah heaved a sigh and gazed back out at the stars. "I don't have any lost loved ones to consult in the heavens. So I always just went to support her. She would lay there and ask...Papa if you're there, watching over me, please show me. Minutes later, we would see a shooting star." The young woman watched the man's eyes turn almost innocent and boyish like in their staring. They were so sad. "So if you're looking for a loved one, remember that. Because if they loved you, too, they'll show as a shooting star."

The longer she watched those hardly blinking, heart broken eyes she more she hurt for him. Whoever it was in his past he lost, it was greatly bothering him even now.

Niveah's observing the skies always brought her back to one particular spot. For some reason, she couldn't look away from a blue green star sparkling brighter than the others. Was that what the Guardian was looking at?

In a blink and miss moment, a shooting star streaked across the sky close to the radiant star. Niveah smiled and rested a hand on the man's gripping the stone bench. "She loved you...whoever she was." Medivh met the woman's tear glazed eyes and blinked. "She must have been very special to still have your love after all this time. I don't even know what happened, but...whatever it was... I'm sorry."

He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "How about another dance?"

Niveah nodded a smile and joined the man as they went back inside the keep.

* * *

Khadgar watched the planet leave the telescope's view and leaned back in his chair. Though it looked to be no bigger than a piece of enchanted dust from afar, through the telescope it was as big as a small bead. He continued to observe it until it became obscured by passing cloud cover. Every time he saw it through the telescope, he often wondered just how big that spec of glowing dust actually was.

* * *

 **And there you go all my faithful readers. *Hakkari and Winter - I love you guys!* ^_^ Sorry if it wasn't what was expected. I wrote the star and missed loved one bit based off what I'm thinking is being hinted at in the movie. *SPOILERS* Judging by the conversation between Medivh and Garona in the energy chamber, he's her father. Or am I the only one picking up on that?** **Now it's time to retreat to bed. Not sure how much writing I'll get done tomorrow. Yet another busy day inc...**


	33. The Council's Decision

**Sorry for posting so late. Got super busy yesterday and then spent today catching up on beta reading. Since going out of town tomorrow, I wanted to get something posted since I wont be returning till Sunday. And I have no idea if I will get any writing done in that time.**

* * *

 **33 - The Council's Decision**

Grumbling came from Khadgar's right at the dining table during breakfast. He loaded his fork down with a hefty load of poached eggs and potatoes and observed his good friend. Niveah's sickly pale face and blood shot eyes explained her current plight. Moroes entered the dining hall with a strange colored vial in his hand. Its consistency was something akin to mud and its color resembling horse droppings. He could honestly say he was not envious of the woman at that particular moment.

The vial was sat down on the table before her head, resting on her folded arms. She grumbled even louder, this time in disgust, when the pungent smell reached her nostrils. Khadgar's nose wrinkled as he waved a hand to fan the stench away from him.

Niveah looked repulsively to the vial. "Dare I ask what is in that?"

Moroes beamed. "It's best you don't."

Medivh could be heard hollering down the corridor leading to the banquet hall. "What is all of Azeroth is that smell?"

Khadgar stiffened back a laugh behind a bite of breakfast. He held a part of his cloak over his face to help protect his appetite against the gagging stench of the potion.

The Guardian came into view, looking much better in condition than Niveah. Because of his responsibilities to Azeroth, he couldn't afford to get drunk. He occasionally allowed himself an alcoholic drink, but never exceeded more than he felt comfortable with.

He stopped in the banquet hall doorway, smirking at the hung over young woman. "Regretting last night, are we?"

Niveah put a hand over the vial's mouth to stop the nauseating smell from further polluting the air. "Shut up. As I recall, you helped with this regret."

Medivh sat down and began making him a plate from the offered food selection. "How so?" His humor slimmed gaze infuriated the woman.

"You insisted I kept drinking."

"I insisted you finish the rest of your present glass of wine to help with dinner. That, of course, was your third glass. Three glasses _before_ reaching the point of too much consumed."

Khadgar continued eating breakfast while looking between the two conversing people. Niveah burped and winced in discomfort. "Dinner was staring at me...It was disturbing and most unappealing." She forced herself to sit up, hand still on the vial. "And with that, like I said... you helped contribute to my regret. Any why didn't you stop me from consuming too much, _Guardian_?" Moroes peeled the woman's hand off the vial top and inched it closer towards her. She gagged behind her hand. "Just smelling it makes me want to throw up and you _want me to drink that?_ "

Medivh cut up a bite of poached egg. "Take it outside my tower. The servants have enough to clean, as is."

"I hate you," Niveah grumbled.

Khadgar laughed a little bit louder. Still, Moroes fought the woman's hand off the top of the vial. His waving it in front of her face made her leap to her feet, hand over mouth, as she ran out of the banquet hall.

After breakfast, Khadgar went to check on the woman. Perched on his shoulder was his mentor as a raven. His first place to search was the terrace. Sure enough, Niveah was laying on the ground next to the railing of the terrace's ledge. He approached her and knelt down beside her.

"How do you feel?"

"Do I have still have my toe nails," she questioned with a raspy voice. "I think I threw them up, too, with yesterday's breakfast but I don't know. I don't want to move to find out."

Khadgar busted out laughing. "You should've drank Moroes's special formula to cure hangovers."

"I'd rather lay here and die."

Khadgar reached into his shoulder bag to reveal the vial, now corked. "I've seen many a tower partygoer go from your current condition to sober and feeling better in just minutes." He uncorked it and sat it down in front of her.

One good whiff had Niveah leaning back over the railing. Cawing erupted from the raven, Medivh unable to restrain his laughter. He felt bad for seeing the young woman he cared for in such a sickened state, despite the situation.

A flash of arcane shooting from the woman's hand struck the bird and sent it backwards off Khadgar's shoulder. Niveah turned back around to plop down on the stone tiled ground. She leaned against the railing and wiped at the residual drool on her chin.

Khadgar tenderly scooped the disoriented Guardian off the ground, feathers askew. He whispered, "Don't hurt her. If she knew-" but his words were cut off by furious squawking and the raven flying off. "Uh oh," he breathed under a sigh. His worried gaze fell on Niveah, now half leaning over the railing. Beside her was the empty vial. "Uh, Niv...?" He wasn't sure to be worried for her post potion consumption or-

Two persons arriving by port solidified just inches shy of Khadgar. He fell backwards with a yelp and scrambled to put distance between him and them. One of the people was Magus Finch. Another was a representative of the Kirin Tor Education Board. His royal blue and gold accented robes was paired with a gold sash belt having the mark of the Kirin Tor on it. His thick gray beard stretched to the middle of his chest and his hazel eyes downcast to the young man on the ground.

"Khadgar, what are you doing on the ground? _Get up!_ " The frantic young man did as told, momentarily forgetting Niveah behind him.

"Magus Garren." Khadgar brushed off the front of his clothes, worried they might be slightly dirty.

Finch leaned to the side to peer over the young man's shoulder. "Niveah? Are you alright?" He strode past Khadgar to approach the jarred woman. He saw the empty vial and picked it up, sniffing of its open neck. "Ugh," he gasped, waving a hand in front of his face. "What were you drinking last night to land yourself _this_?"

Niveah accepted her old mentor's out stretched hand and stood up. "Wine...From the King's Gala."

Magus Garren pushed past Khadgar. "What did you just say? Did I just hear you say you attended King Llane's gala last night?"

The young woman damned her speaking before thinking and wasn't sure how to explain herself.

Medivh coolly answered behind them, startling Khadgar. "You heard correct." Apprentice had no idea when his mentor arrived or how long he had been standing there.

Garren's tempered gaze further squared down on composed ice blue ones. "What was a student doing attending such an event?"

The Guardian folded his hands behind him and cocked a subtle smile. "Ms Hawthorne is not an official student of mine. Nor is she one of any instructor in Dalaran, either, might I add. Technically, she has _no_ official instructor. With that, her invitation to... _such an event_...was well within sanctions."

Garren scoffed in disapproval. "She should not have been allowed to go, regardless! With or without an _official_ instructor she is still considered a student. She has not yet graduated her studies!"

"Do we ever _really_ graduate our studies? Every day is a new lesson to be learned regardless of its subject. Whether it be a higher level of patience, courage, personal insight or-"

"Enough!" Garren sounded more like a frustrated pig with as heavy as his breathing had become. "You're pushing it, Guardian!"

Still, Medivh stood motionless. He had prepared himself and his argument should this moment ever come about. He always preferred to be prepared, regardless of the situation. His only concern was how he was going to explain himself pursuing a romantic relationship with said student should that ever be a situation. The great mages of Dalaran weren't so easily fooled or blind to such activities. Even now, he could see Garren working things over in his suspicious head.

Medivh's gaze further slimmed in taunting the other to further question things. Niveah slowly got to her feet and joined Finch in his proceeding towards Garren. He spoke, hoping to ease the tension in the air. "Guardian Medivh...I'm sure you have figured out why we are here."

Medivh peeled his gaze off Garren to stare heatedly at Finch. He feared he was about to get a dose of karma he dished out roughly three weeks ago. He had Niveah removed from this other man's mentoring so he could keep her within the tower that much longer. Now since having her, was this man here to remove her from _his_ instructions?

Behind his back, faintly glowing runes teased his finger tips. He could feel his blood course with magic and kept it restrained the best he could to prevent his eyes from glowing. "I would say to relay word of the council's decision regarding Ms Hawthorne having an official instructor."

His attention darted between Finch and Garren. He could see Niveah's uncertain blue green eyes peer at him over Garren's shoulder. He refused to make eye contact for fear of his eye's betraying him.

"Well," he questioned. "And the decision is?"

Garren snapped his head around to observe Niveah, her head lowered in respects to the older man. "The decision has been left to me, depending on what results I find today." The smells of wine radiating off the woman couldn't be mistaken, making him frown with doubt. "She will be tested on her proficiency at spells in all types. Should she show significant progress from her previous abilities when studying with Magus Finch, she will be allowed to remain here. But, should she show little to no progress then she will be returning with _me_ and _you_ investigated on your abilities to _properly_ instruct a student."

Niveah's heart skipped a beat and her breath catch in her throat. She wasn't sure if it was the potion or her anxiety tearing her apart from the inside. Khadgar gulped in equal nervousness. A part of him knew she had greatly advanced in her abilities. At the same time, he wasn't so sure how strong she was when arriving. He knew she was behind on her spells' potential; he had heard the Guardian complain and mock her many a time about it. Surely she had excelled her previous abilities.

Only way to know for sure was to watch her during her trials with Magus Garren and await the results.

* * *

 **Okay I might've left a cliff hanger out there on purpose. Got to keep my dedicated readers on their toes somehow, right? Will things work out for the two or will they be fated to the struggles of a long distant relationship?**


	34. Driven by Emotions

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **34 - Driven by Emotions**

Niveah splashed cold water on her face with quivering hands. "He's going to tear me apart," she whined. She propped herself up over the wooden bowl holding the water and hung her head low. "Magus Garren is _not_ forgiving with his tests." She spun around to meet Khadgar's terrified expression. "He's going to rate me as ill-advanced and have me sent back to Dalaran!" Squawking sounded in the archway above the door. Niveah saw the raven and whimpered. "Shade! I'm so sorry for this morning! I didn't mean to hurt you!" The raven squawked again and flew off out of site. The woman's eyes started to swell with tears. "He hates and is afraid of me."

Khadgar shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Her door creaked open to reveal Medivh, his staff close to his side. He closed the door behind him and when he turned to face the woman, was almost knocked off balance by her charging at him. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She sobbed. "I don't want to leave, Medivh!" The man embraced her and held her tight against him.

He kissed her head and softly spoke. "You have a fire in you, Niveah. I have seen it everyday since your arriving here and it has only increased since improving in your studies." He cupped her face with his left hand to stare deeply into her widened eyes. He wiped at the tears underneath them with his thumb. "Magus Garren will challenge you in a series of tests. Do not hold back. That fire...that beautiful fire inside you...unleash it."

Niveah shook her head. "I can't openly attack him! He's the head of the Educational Board!"

"I will do whatever it takes to break that fire out in you, Niveah. You hold yourself back when you shouldn't." He kissed her forehead and held her close to him again. "Everything inside you...every emotion, every fear...all your hate, anger, sadness, joy...use it to fuel your magic. The strongest of magic is achieved when everything in sync with each other...heart, body and mind." He held her away to gaze into her eyes once more.

They met in a light kiss that quickly turned passionate, a knock at the door interrupting their moment. Niveah kept a tight hold of her precious Guardian for a moment longer until she couldn't anymore. He pulled away from her to step back and answer the door. Finch was on the other side.

Niveah wiped at her eyes with her sleeves and pushed out a pathetic attempt at a smile. "Finch! What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Magus Garren in preparations for the challenges."

He shook his head and patted her on a cheek. "No, no my dear." He journeyed further into her room and took a seat at her desk. While continuing his conversing with the woman, he studied a black feather quill lying next to a drawing book on the desk top. "Garren is allowing you some time to prepare for the challenges, should you want to read over any notes or do some final practicing of spells." He then began going through the drawing book, being careful not to misplace the loose pieces of parchment stashed within. "Anything in particular you're feeling weak in?"

Niveah tried to swallow, but her mouth was suddenly dry and tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. "I have no idea what the Magus is going to challenge me on, so I can't say for sure. Is this a novice level challenge or an intermediate one?"

"Expect an intermediate level one." Finch turned a page to see a detailed drawing of a familiar black raven. He chuckled and held it up. "Taking to posing for drawings, now, Guardian?"

Khadgar rushed to the desk and slammed the book closed, jerking it from the other's hands. Finch was startled by this and looked to the apprentice in great offence. Niveah cocked her head to the side. "Have you finally lost your mind, Finch? That's of a bird! That's Shade. He's just some little raven that lives in the tower."

Finch looked back at the woman and lowered his brow in complete bafflement. "And you ask me if I've lost my mind. Have you no respect?" Niveah's smile started to falter in confusion. Khadgar held the drawing book to his chest and met the panicked gaze of his mentor. Suddenly he wasn't looking so well. "Surely you know?" Finch laughed in disbelief and looked to the motionless Guardian. "What games have you been playing with this girl, Guardian?"

Niveah brought her focus to the man staring at her with glazing ice blue eyes heavy in apology. She choked out a gasp and mentally demanded her voice to work. "Medivh...? What is he talking about?" His sinking brow and lips faintly parting stabbed her with unimaginable pain. Her trembling lips stammered, "T-tell me the truth." She inhaled a labored breath, fighting the urge to break down. "Have you been spying on me... _this...whole...time_?" Her last words were growled.

He was going to loose her and wasn't ready for it. Sure she had only been a resident within the tower for nearly a month and a half, but in that time he had let his defenses crumble. That part of him he kept protected was brought to ruin the moment he first looked into her eyes. Even when barely conscious and a bloody mess on his apprentice's bed was he drawn to her. No matter how much he pushed her away, she always found a way through his barricade of defenses by looking at him a certain way or challenging him. And now, here he was with all his defenses completely weakened against her.

Niveah couldn't keep her tears behind the levees of her eye lids any longer. With one blink, tears surged down her cheeks. She questioned. "Are you Shade?"

A weak and barely audible "Yes" broke past the part in his lips.

Niveah choked out a sob and squeezed her eyes shut. "It all makes sense now. I should've known before now." Her body quaked with silent rage as she brought her hands to her head. "How you knew everything about me from what I liked...to how I felt about you... _everything!_ I should've known when you said that damned bird was as much a part of the tower as you." She cried out loud. Knocking sounded at her door, the woman unable to move to answer it. "What," was stated in strain behind clenched teeth.

Moroes peered into the room and instantly knew something was wrong. It wasn't just the thought of the young woman being nervous with the looming challenges, but the look on the Guardian's face. Faint traces of tears laced his lashes. The steward spoke. "Magus Garren is waiting on the terrace."

Niveah lifted her head up to glower in hate at the Guardian between reddening hands. Her eyes flared orange in reflection of the anger and feeling betrayed burning inside her. She all too calmly left the bed chambers.

Moroes visually searched the Guardian for answers. Medivh somberly blinked. "She knows." The steward titled his head to the side, not understanding. "About Shade," he continued.

His icy blue gaze turned cold and hard in their piercing into Finch's alarmed gaze. Medivh turned on a heel to proceed to the terrace. Moroes, Khadgar and lastly Finch joined, though the latter trailed behind in realizing the mistake he had made. At first, he couldn't possibly think of a reason why the Guardian would spy on the young woman. Apparently it had been for a while. Then he started piecing together the pieces to a puzzle unseen until now.

His allowing her to stay within the tower. Insisting she be transferred to Karazhan. Inviting her to attend the king's gala and finally, to the way he looked at her when coming to terms with the inevitable. The inevitable that he, Magus Finch, had inadvertently caused.

Niveah stepped out into the pleasant air and gentle breeze whipping around the terrace. Garren stood, mouth pursed and hands folded before him. He spoke. "Once these challenges start, they will continue until I come to my conclusion and a decision made. Understood?"

Niveah balled her hands into fists and nodded once. "Understood."

"Good. The first thing we will review is your ability at protective spells."

The woman heavily breathed out a quiet sob and grit her teeth. Her unblinking eyes were locked onto the man's hazel ones starting to glow as he channeled an arcane spell. Runes danced around his hands held at his body's center. In a shouted spell, the arcane force shot from his palms in missiles and towards the woman. She took a step to the side and blinked to her right.

Had it not been for Finch grabbing Khadgar to move him, she would've collided into him or come extremely close to it.

For the next several minutes, spells were launched back and forth. Just as Finch had stated, the challenge was intermediate. But there were certain times where Garren was surprised. By no means did he feel threatened by the force in her spells, but did in fact notice a difference between the power in her abilities when in Dalaran and now. Her studies under the Guardian were no doubt the reason. She still had a lot to catch up on, regardless.

In an hour and a half's time, Niveah was panting for breath and knees shaking. Garren stood, cocking a nod of his head and hands before him. "I must say, I am quite pleased with your progress Ms Hawthorne. I will allow you to resume your studies at Karazhan should you so choose."

Hearing what he wanted, Medivh turned to go back inside the tower. But he stopped. He could feel the weight of Niveah's glare upon him. He slowly turned to glance at her over his shoulder. Just as he thought. She was staring at him with a rekindled fire in her eyes. He had seen that same stare once before and knew it wasn't good.

Her hands danced with runes of a fire spell and her fingers flex around growing flames. Before she could spell him, he whipped his great staff around him and Khadgar standing nearby to shield them.

The two people glared at the other, Medivh's eyes flaring with his magic swelling to a peak. If this was how the woman wanted to work out her anger then so be it. She was foolish to think she stood a chance against him, the Guardian, who felt he deserved the woman's scorn. He'd go easy on her so as not to hurt her. He had already hurt her enough in the worst way possible. Physical injuries could heal and scar over with time. But to hurt someone from the inside was something that couldn't always be healed with time.

Medivh motioned Khadgar behind him with a white spelled hand. "Get somewhere safe."

"Guardian?" Khadgar looked in worry between his mentor and good friend. Moroes took hold of him by a sleeve and tugged him to follow.

Finch called to Niveah. "What are you doing?" Ignoring all dangers, he joined her. "If you attack the Guardian, you will have to answer to Magus Garren and the council as to why." He rested a gentle hand on her arm. "Niveah, don't do this."

She jerked her arm away. "This doesn't involve you so please... _leave_."

"You don't want to do this, child. You could be expelled from further studying with the Kirin Tor." His stern eyes met her emotionally distraught ones.

Niveah wept and yelled out, a cone of fire erupting before her. Finch staggered backwards to avoid it and shielded his face against the heat washing over him. The woman dropped to a knee, the spell failing. She had become weakened from the intensity of the spell's demand on her and gasped for air.

Medivh dismissed the protective barrier and neared the woman. Her face was dripping with sweat and her nose bleeding a small trickle. In her standing, her knees almost buckled beneath her weight.

His eyes were still heavy with regret and apology. "I told you I would do whatever it took to unleash that fire in you."

Niveah weakly shook her head as another set of tears fell from her eyes. "I hate you." This time, she meant it and he knew it.

* * *

 **I'll start working on chap 35 after I get home and get settled in. Hopefully I can get it posted tomorrow night.**


	35. Withered and Broken Inside

**Yet another chapter for the loyal readers :)**

* * *

 **35 - Withered and Broken Inside**

Finch frowned seeing his once student as she currently was. Niveah sat on the side of her bed with her head cradled in her hands. She hadn't said anything the entire afternoon and into the evening. By now, Magus Garren had returned to Dalaran to inform the council of her progress while he, Finch, decided to stay behind.

Standing behind him and cautiously entering the woman's bed chambers was Khadgar. Both men looked to the other in uncertainty. Finch timidly cleared his throat. "Niv?" No answer or movement came from the solemn form. "Dinner will be ready soon. Were you going to join us?" Still no answer.

Khadgar peered around Finch's shoulder. "It's honey ham. You love Cook's honey ham."

Finally the woman said something, her voice barely recognizable. It was hoarse from all her crying. "You knew. This whole time, you knew and you didn't tell me. Why?"

Finch observed the younger man and stood aside for the two to talk. Khadgar took a step closer to the small stairs in the room. "I was under order not to say. I wanted to Niv, I really did, but couldn't. I didn't want to chance whatever the Guardian would do to me."

Niveah slid her hands away from her face to stare at the regret ridden dark eyes. "How much longer were you going to stand aside, letting this go on without telling me? Watching as I _humiliated_ myself?!"

Her resurging sobs pained Khadgar. "It's not like that, Niveah, I promise."

The woman leapt to her feet, momentarily forgetting how weak her knees were. They trembled as she stood, glaring angrily. "Your promise...your word...none of it means anything to me. Not anymore."

She held onto her bed's foot post to support her balance. The room was spinning around her and her head feeling as though about to float off her shoulders. Had she really over done herself _that much_?

In the blink of an eye, Finch as was at her side and easing her back to sitting down. "You're dreadfully pale, child. I suggest you get something to eat and make sure you get plenty of rest tonight."

Niveah shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "I want to return to Dalaran. I can't stay here."

Finch gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder comfortingly. "I'll talk with the others. I can't guarantee anything, seeing how the Guardian insisted you study here till a better replacement could be found in my place."

"Just tell them the truth. Things between... _the Bastard_ and I...got out of hand...got a little too personal." She exhaled a labored breath and hung her head low. "I knew better than to let myself care for him. Things just felt too convenient...too perfectly timed. I knew there had to be something to it."

She looked over to the bouquet of blue roses on her desk and noticed one starting to wilt. All the others still had their vibrant color and fresh petals. No doubt they were enchanted to hold such appearance.

She continued, blinking out another tear. "Finch, see what you can do about my re-transfer to Dalaran." Blue green eyes met the man's honey brown ones. "I want to forget this place...forget _him_."

Finch nodded and in turning to leave, gestured for Khadgar to follow. Quietly the door was shut behind them and Niveah left to herself.

Groaning in protest, the young woman stood up and weakly strode to the desk. A gentle finger was brushed over one of the wilting flower's peddles. She gasped as the peddle withered into blue dust in its falling off the rose. Pain stabbed at her heart and she squeezed her eyes shut in another series of sobs.

* * *

Come dinner time, Finch stared at Khadgar staring at the Guardian's empty seat. Not even Moroes was joining them, though his plate and silverware were laid out. Khadgar's saddened expression returned to his plate. He poked at a lima bean with his fork and chased it around his plate in quiet contemplation. Things in Karazhan were about to change and he feared for the worst.

Within the energy chamber, Moroes finished organizing the batches of herbs bought in Stormwind the day before. He had been meaning to get to this done before now, but had been busy elsewhere until now. Everything around him was hauntingly silent other than the energy pool churning behind him.

The lack of the Guardian's presence was nerve wracking. This time yesterday evening, the mood of the tower was cheerful. Things felt right. But now, all that had been suddenly and unexpectedly destroyed.

Moroes paused in his herb sorting to visually examine the empty chamber. He couldn't take it anymore. With hands held behind his back, head lowered in deep thought and strides guiding him down the spiraling staircase he made his way to the celestial watch tower.

Inside, Medivh paced the room with a dark grey colored tome opened in his hands. He gave no acknowledgement to the steward. Moroes stood, watching the other. There were no emotions in his eyes, his expression just as empty.

Whether or not the Guardian knew, Moroes felt it best he be the one to inform of the young woman's decision. He had been told by Finch shortly before dinner. "Ms Hawthorne is requesting transfer back to Dalaran."

After several minutes, Medivh halted in his pacing and slammed the book closed. He rolled his glance upwards to arch an inquisitive brow. "Is that it? If there's nothing of importance to tell me then you're dismissed." Medivh turned on a bare foot to go to a table, mindlessly tossing the book onto it. With his back still turned to Moroes, he clenched his jaw and squared green glowing eyes in infuriation. As he turned to stare down the other man, his eyes were back to being hard and cold. "Well?"

There were so many questions Moroes wanted to ask; to confront the Guardian with. But judging by the air surrounding his person it was best to wait till later. Did he not care about the damages done to the young woman's emotions? Her trust? He seemed so genuine in his caring for her that when things suddenly turned bad, he made no attempts to repair them. Why? How could he go from one extreme to the other? From caring to not? Since the woman's challenges earlier that day, all he had done was stay to himself and talk to no one. Guess everyone handled things in their own way.

Moroes studied the stars visible through the paned dome window and over the mountain ridge. The favored blue green planet wasn't in view yet, the man lowering his brow. "I would have thought by now, you would have learned to cherish those around you since you can't be with her...your daughter."

Medivh slammed his hands down on the table and rolled his head around on his shoulders. " _Leave now_ ," he growled.

The gravely tone in his voice startled Moroes. It was like the Guardian's voice wasn't his own. He jerked where he stood and took a step back. Yelling out in a fit, Medivh threw everything off the table top and onto the floor. Fearful, Moroes quickly left the celestial watch. The man within could still be heard roaring out in rage.

Medivh tightly clutched his head and dropped to his knees, screaming behind gritted teeth. _He_ clawed to get out; that damned demon. _He_ had already managed to break out of his cage within the man's mind enough. Enough that Medivh was feeling himself loose control of his consciousness. He clawed at his scalp, trying to fight for control. The pain. It was as though his entire mind was being torn apart under the influence of two consciousnesses battling for dominance.

He huddled on the floor, hands still around his head. _He_ urged him to go back; back to that distant planet. Back to Draenor. Business was needing to be tended to and _he_ was going to make sure that business was met.

By now, a sweat was forming on the distraught man curled up on the floor. His whole body burned and ached for relief. A sharp pain struck the back of his head and he threw him back against a book shelf, crying out. Medivh could feel himself slip away. Tingling was taking over his body as it ran down his spine. It was a tingling that turned to a numbing sensation and his consciousness became swallowed by the encroaching darkness.

Medivh's panting slowed to steady breaths and his eyes open, them now completely black. _He_ stood up and grabbed for the great staff leaning against a book shelf on the other side of the desk. _He_ didn't care for the delicate tomes or rolled up parchment he stepped on in his way. Once within _his_ grasp, a portal was created. But this wasn't like any other portal normally created by the Guardian. Instead of the brilliant white and blue wisps of arcane magic, these had a demented green glow. The portal core was released and the corrupted Guardian gone.

* * *

The cold chill of the celestial watch's stone floor was replaced with a warm gritty earth. Black eyes rolled upwards in their sockets to see a hooded disfigured orc's form standing before a brazier blazing with fel fire. It's green luminance gave the immediate surroundings a hellish appearance. It was as though nothing was safe from its influence.

The orc turned to see the robed human behind him. But the black eyes suddenly blazing green let him know this was the visit he had been anxiously awaiting. Gul'dan sinisterly sneered, laughing under his breath.


	36. Back to Draenor

**Since it's not stated in the Warcraft movie or in the WoW wiki, I guessed ages for the characters while using some reasonable sense of judgment. So please don't skewer me over possibly 'botching' both universes' lore.**

* * *

 **36 - Back to Draenor**

Scorching winds burned at the already chapped lips of Medivh. His eye lids weakly fluttered open to take in the skies above him. Stars twinkled in the night between passing cloud cover. A large moon shined down, brightening the otherwise darkened night time vista around him. He knew these skies. They weren't, however, of Azeroth. Draenor. Somehow, he had ended up back on Draenor. The man tried to sit up only to cry out a moan. His entire body was wracked with indescribable pains not to mention the skull splitting headache felt in his ears.

He rolled over onto his side and coughed. Breathing had become a chore and not just from the pains. It felt as though a desert had made its home in his sinuses and chest. Better examination of the terrain explained why. All around was nothing but stretches of arid land and just as barren mountain ranges. And to think, just a couple years ago this was a beautiful jungle. How the fel managed to destroy everything.

Medivh propped himself up on an unsteady arm and looked around in panic for his staff. Surely however or whenever he got here, that part of him brought it along. _Him_. That _damned demon_...Sargeras. The stranded mage fell to his elbow and throated a groan in both resentment to the demon and to his current situation. What he wouldn't give for his energy chamber right now. He rolled back over onto his back and flung his arm out to his side.

His knuckles painfully wracked themselves against a hard object. Examining the object by touch revealed smooth wood with carved accents somewhere along its slender shape. Atiesh. He rolled his head to the side to see the raven figure at the top stare back at him with its red eyes. The man wiggled his fingers through the dirt supporting the item and wrapped a sun dried hand around the prized item. He groaned out loud to himself. What the hell was he doing back on Draenor? How long had he been laying in the dirt, nestled against the base of a cliff? His skin stung with a sun burn and knew he had been laying in the sun at one point.

Again, he tried to sit up and after minutes of fighting for his body to cooperate, had propped himself against a rock at the cliff's base. He licked at his dry lips, feeling as gritty at the rest of his skin blanketed with a layer of dust. He needed water and desperately.

Already weakened from the demon using his body as a puppet, Medivh forced what mental strength he could to form water in his hand. He didn't care about the light dust lining his palm. All he knew was he needed something to drink to quench his thirst. After several handfuls, he felt sick to his stomach and winced at the sharp pains. So he sat, as ever still as he could to let his empty stomach adjust to the sudden fullness of the water.

Minutes passed by grudgingly. Finally the pains subsided, Medivh curled up beside the rock. His hand was still held around his staff. Just as his lids became heavy with forceful weariness as did his grasp weaken around his staff. It fell back to the dirt when his eyes fell closed.

* * *

When Medivh woke again, he had a better idea of how long he had been out. The positioning of the stars let him know three hours had passed. Despite feeling fatigued and completely drained of energy, he didn't feel as bad off as before. Another conjuring of water in his hand took the edge off his prolonged thirst. Even more handfuls had his face washed and hair dripping wet. It at least eased the discomfort from his sunburn that even seemed to affect even his scalp. Where was Moroes with his elixirs, potions and medicines seeming to cure any if not all ailments?

The man sat with his knees bent upright and arms resting atop of them. He leaned his head back against the rock, feeling stray beads of water run from his hairline and down his face. When he tried to deeply inhale, it only brought forth a coughing spasm lasting longer than he'd prefer. He was left gasping for air and clutching to his sides now cramping from over exertion.

How did he end up here?

Medivh used support from both the rock and his staff to help him to his feet. Strained eyes scanned the wind whipped earth. In the far distance, he recognized a rock formation. So many times had he seen this that it had become a part of his dreams, both waking and sleeping.

Only a mile past it was an orc encampment, just one of many like it scattered about Draenor. _She_ would be there, just as she had been since birth. It greatly angered him to see her, his daughter, brought up under such unfavorable conditions. His little Garona. As much as he wanted to bring her back to the safety of Karazhan Tower, he knew he couldn't. She didn't belong on Azeroth. What if she was found? No doubt one of the tower servants would tell someone about her presence. How would he explain her? Explain what she was and _who_ she was to him?

No. She was better off here, as sad as it was to say. For why, he wasn't sure, her slave owner spared her even when her mother was burned alive for giving birth to her.

Her mother who was just blossoming into adulthood. She was learning to become a medicine woman, following the path set down by her mother and her mother's mother. A young medicine woman harnessing the powers of the earth to aid in the mending of others' battle wounds.

Just as he had been drawn to her, she had been drawn to him in his early days of coming to the foreign world. He willingly neglected his Guardian duties to spend as much time with her as he could. In time, he had fallen in love with her and her with him. Their affections for the other were greatly frowned upon by the others in her clan. Fearing he had already damaged her honorable reputation, he left. It was only sometime later when returning to Draenor to come back for her that he learned she had been burned for what she had done. But not everything of her was gone. A tiny life, a remnant of her flesh and blood still lived and breathed.

That, of course, was roughly fourteen years ago.

He still came to the planet, whether remembering how or not. When doing so, he always made sure to see his daughter before leaving. Didn't matter if it took hours or days before seeing her, he never left until making sure she was well. He could never approach her as her father or as himself. _Ever._ She wouldn't understand, not at her age. Perhaps one day when she was older would he explain things. Until the day he felt she ready to know the truth, he would watch her as a raven.

Medivh wanted to go to her to see her, but couldn't. His body was too fatigued and exhausted from whatever it was the demon had done when in control. Conjuring water was a task enough. To take on his raven form and battle the powerful winds would wreak further havoc on him. The magic alone necessary for the transformation would be taxing. As sad as it was to admit, he wasn't ready to try his odds and returned to his sitting on the ground.

Medivh kept his watch on the horizon where he hoped his daughter would be as the sun began to rise. Lunar light was replaced with sun light the further into the morning the day went. Unfortunately with the sun's rising came the threat of his sunburn worsening. Too bad he didn't have a cloak with him. He could cover the bare skin of his face and hands with it. Thinking about it made him realize he was barefoot. He wigged his partially sun burnt toes. From his toes to the middle of his feet were red and angry. The rest had been covered by the base of his robes.

The man sighed in defeat. He had been brought here by the demon, for whatever reason he didn't know, and left in the desert with only the clothes on his back and his staff. No shoes, cloak, supplies for a distant trip... _nothing_. At least he could supply himself food and water to survive on.

The shade of the cliff side wasn't going to last very long, leaving him vulnerable for the sun to assault. Within two hours tops, he was going to be without overhead protection. He could always wait till nightfall, when he would have regained more strength to travel.

Medivh could hear the demon laugh deep within his head at his predicament. Of course _he_ would. Why wouldn't _he_? The demon was good about torturing him shy of killing him. _He_ needed this frail body imbued with powerful magic for his sadistic needs. For being one of Azeroth's most powerful mages and its guardian, Medivh couldn't help but feel so weak and helpless against such a foe.

Slowly, the line of protective shadow began retreating to the cliff the higher the sun rose in the sky. Weary ice blue eyes followed the edge of darkness in its diminishing through the passing minutes.

* * *

Mid day and the sun was relentless in its beating down on the orc encampment. "That's not right, _half breed_!" A harsh jerking back on a chain sent its detained backwards and to the ground.

Garona winced and rubbed at the back of her head where it had impacted the hard ground. The shadow of her task master crept across her form, its person blocking out the sun in his staring down at her. Lengths of braided black hair hung past broad muscular shoulders and nearly to his waist. Wrapped around a forearm clad with a thick leather bracer decorated with chains and bones was her chain. Her leash.

Using a hand almost twice the size of her head, the orc task master reached down to grab a handful of the teenager's wavy dark hair. His thick fingers tangled themselves in her matted locks and hoisted her off the ground. She grabbed a hold of his hand and screamed beneath bared teeth. Her feet kicked at the air as she was being held a ways off the ground. They barely reached the task master's knees as she tried to kick at one of them.

The orc laughed and tossed the teen back to the ground. She hit the hard earth with a thud and rolled a couple feet before stopping. Feeling slightly dazed by the impact, Garona propped herself up on her hands and knees in preparing to stand. An amored foot weighting as much as her slammed down on her back, shoving her back to the ground.

The task master laughed out loud in his making an example of the much weaker half breed. Other orcs working in the vicinity roared out in equal laugher. Slaves under their direction felt sympathy for the singled out teen, but dared not intervene. Doing so would result in a punishment far worse than death and none wanted that.

They continued their quarry work as they chipped and chiseled at chunks of rock.

* * *

The cool of the night was welcomed as was its relief from the blistering sun. Garona exited the small tent barely big enough to house her and plopped down on a rock. She massaged the soreness at her sore neck from her shackle collar. All around the base and top of where there were spikes had stabbed into her neck.

She dabbed at one of the sore spots with her fingers tips and hissed at its stinging. When she brought her hand down, she saw small traces of blood. Just some more scars to add to the many already littering her body that could be seen. Too bad broken bones couldn't be seen from the outside or she would have even more scars to wear.

Her hand habitually went for a necklace slightly buried beneath her collar. It was a tusk tied to a leather strip. She traced over the etchings with the tip of her forefinger, mind lost in thought.

Movement from the corner of her eye got her attention. A small black bird watched her from its being perched on charred tree's limb. It cawed and ruffled its feathers. Garona scoffed. "Stick around and you'll become someone's night time snack."

The bird cawed again. She looked so much like her mother when he gazed into her eyes. His little girl was growing up to be beautiful, never mind the scars, chains and slavery she was forced to endure. He wanted so badly to take her out of this world and away from her pain.

Someone walking up behind her forced her attention to them. Just who she wasn't wanting to see...Gul'dan.

Faintly glowing green eyes shifted from the teen and to the bird in the tree. He snorted and lowered his spiked brow. He turned from the bird and gestured for the teen to return to her tent. Garona rolled her eyes in detest to the other and got to her feet to oblige to the silent order.

The bird cawing again made her glance back a final time before it flew off.


	37. Bad Memories and Regrets

**A bit of a short chapter...Couldn't think of a way to stretch it on without pointlessly dragging it out...**

* * *

 **37 - Bad Memories and Regrets**

Medivh tightly gripped his staff and formed a portal for himself back to where he called home. It took much of his concentration and determination to maintain, given the demand to teleport such a great distance. The heat of the desert tearing at his skin became cooled by the air of Karazhan's tower. Familiar blue of the energy pool filled his vision, but only for a moment before he succumbed to the fatigue he had been fighting. He collapsed to the floor in a heap, startling Khadgar in his studying nearby.

The young man almost fell over himself getting to his mentor. He was at a loss of words for what he was seeing. The usually neatly groomed Guardian was a ruined mess and covered head to toe in dust. His face was red and raw with a painful sunburn as were the tops of his hands and bare feet. His lips were severely chapped and bleeding from a split down the middle as locks of long hair were matted and tangled thick with dirt. For five days this man was gone only to come back looking like this.

"Guardian?" Khadgar left the great staff laying on the floor as he tried to shoulder his mentor's weight in dragging him to the energy pool.

The young mage gently rested the man in the shimmering blue and sat back, greatly bothered. He needed to find Moroes and tell him the news, but was afraid of leaving the Guardian. Instead, he did what he could to tend to the weakened man and his burns.

* * *

Evening came and with it, the aromas of cooked dinner wafting through the tower. Khadgar's stomach growled in expressing the desire to feast on the roasted chicken. He took another bite of his conjured small loaf of bread and sighed. Dark eyes left the browned pages of an old book to observe the man resting in his bed in the energy chamber.

The Guardian was now washed and dressed in a clean change of clothes. Khadgar felt it best to put his mentor in the knee long shirt he chose to wear when relaxing. Since clean, the burns appeared much worse as did the bottoms of his scratched up and blistered feet. What happened to this man? Where did he go for the nearly five days he was gone?

Faint moaning emitted through the cracked lips of Medivh. This brought Khadgar to sit upright in alarm. "Guardian?" The older man moved in his laying down, gray eyes lazily opening. Apprentice rushed to mentor's side. "Guardian?"

It took Medivh a moment to focus on the blurry form knelt down beside him. If it wasn't for the familiar voice he wouldn't know who it was he was supposed to be staring at. "Khadgar?" The young man fervently nodded.

"I'm here." Khadgar waved a spelled hand over an empty goblet resting on the small table beside the bed to fill it with water. Carefully, he offered the other a drink.

Rough hands enveloped around the younger man's in further tipping up the cup. Water dribbled from the corners of his mouth and down his bearded chin. When the water was completely gone did Medivh stop.

Khadgar began pelting him with questions. "What happened to you? Where did you go? Was it the sand trolls in Tanaris?" It was the only place he could think of where the Guardian might have gone, given the amounts of sand washed off of him.

Medivh waved a hand to silence the interrogation. Loudly groaning, he sat up and glanced around. "Where's Moroes?"

"I was hoping he would've been here by now. I haven't told him you were back yet. I was afraid to leave you alone should something happen to you."

The Guardian closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back onto a pillow. "And Niveah?"

Khadgar shook his head, frowning. "She left four days ago to return to Dalaran."

Another loud grumble. "I need to speak with her."

"I suggest not," the young man nervously stated. Weak gray eyes snapped open and shot towards brown ones. Khadgar grimaced. "Not yet, anyway. You're the last person she wants to talk to, right now. I was barely able to get back on speaking terms with her before she left."

"Did she say anything before she left?" He swallowed the burning in his throat left over from his residual thirst. "About me?"

Khadgar debated on truthfully answering the question. No matter how he answered, it was a damned if he did and damned if he didn't. "Only that she hoped you burn..." Both people studied the other. "Technically you did...I think..."

Medivh mumbled something inaudible under his breath and closed his eyes again. "Go get Moroes. Now."

The young man got to his feet and scampered out of the energy chamber.

* * *

Runes of a protective spell adorning the door to the energy chamber stared Khadgar in the face. It had been nearly an hour since Moroes had disappeared within to answer the Guardian's summon. Accepting what was being discussed was beyond his need to know, the young mage trudged back down the spiral staircase.

He couldn't figure out what was going on or what was being talked about he wasn't allowed to know. After all, he was serving as apprentice to the Guardian. One day he would take over the title and with it, all its responsibilities. Wouldn't it be best he start learning how to handle certain situations, now, rather than be kept in the dark? If the Guardian was handling an issue with the sand trolls then why wasn't he, his apprentice, included? This thought brought him back to feeling as though needing to know how to handle future arising problems.

In time, he arrived to Niveah's old bed chambers. He spelled a few candles lit and glanced around the empty room. The only things remaining of her once being there were the purple stone necklace and wilting blue roses on the desk. More than half of the bouquet had lost its luster. Several peddles had since fallen from their blooms and turned to blue powder on the desk.

Khadgar traced the edges of a still vibrant peddle with his fingers. He had since read about the spell and its complexity for how the flowers' seemingly endless beauty was achieved. The magic used to forge the spell started to fail when Niveah learned the truth of the Guardian. Though he probably did still care for her, it was her failing emotions decaying the enchanted roses. Maybe with time, things could be mended.

He turned and left the room, extinguishing the candles as he closed the chamber door.

* * *

Niveah looked out over the night fallen Dalaran from her new room's balcony. The view was nothing like her original room's, which was higher up in the tower housing the city's students. She was at least happy she had something of a view. Other rooms weren't so fortunate as they oversaw the world stretching out beyond the city.

The woman brought her attention to gaze up at the stars and frowned. Every time she saw that damned blue green sparkling mass standing out against the other stars, she remembered that night at the gala. A time when she was happy and had hopes for a future with someone.

Familiar sadness stung her chest and burned throughout her. She got up from her sitting on her balcony to go back inside her room. The woman stretched out on her bed and stared distantly at a blue rose tucked within its slender red vase. It was one of the bigger and prettier blooms from the bouquet. Why she brought with her, she did not know and refused to tell Khadgar or Moroes of it.

Perhaps she saved it to remember the better times at Karazhan. Perhaps to remember the rose's creator. Or perhaps, it was to remind her to never trust a situation too good to be true. She rolled away from the rose to stare at her wall instead. This was going to be a long night fueled by bad memories and regrets.


	38. On the Sixth Day

**Decided to take a day off from writing to do some drawing. I'm overly content with how it turned out and plan on using it as my cover image for my next fan fic project once done with this one.**

* * *

 **38 - On the Sixth Day**

Another blue peddle fell to add to the growing pile of dust. Three flowers remained, the blue of the ley energies churning in the pool enhancing their color. In the two days that had passed, Medivh had watched the accompanying two of the three wilt and become dust. He told himself that should one flower remain alive there was a chance at Niveah forgiving him. And should that one flower remain days after all the other had fallen, he would go to her to mend the damages. Or at least try, anyway.

* * *

By the fourth day, one of the three roses began to wilt. To spare himself the agony of watching it slowly wither away, Medivh cast it aside to the floor and burned it.

Khadgar jumped where he was sitting in his studying and forced his attention on anything other than the probing stare of his mentor.

* * *

Come the fifth day, the second of the remaining roses began wilting. Medivh crushed it in his hand tightly balled up around it. Instead of it turning to dust it poured through his fingers as though it were bleeding.

* * *

On the sixth day, Medivh stared at the final rose with hope. He hovered over it, finger tips barely an inch shy of a peddle. Without even touching it, the peddle fell to the table and eroded into dust.

What once was had literally turned to a fine powder before his eyes. He blinked and quietly strode away to his personal chambers.

Moroes had been watching his good friend from the corner of his eye when helping organize the strewn books within the Guardian's personal chambers. "You shouldn't just walk away."

"I have other matters to attend to," Medivh stated. His voice was curt and lacking patience. "I have wasted enough time on past matters."

"Wasted is correct." Moroes sternly eyed down the Guardian. "You could've already gone and made amends, by now, rather than sulk about. Look at yourself! The last time I saw such a pitiful sight was when I was made to endure that opera you hosted here within the tower two years back! Luckily for me, you're not _quite_ as bad as the boy in that scenario."

Medivh's glare bored holes into the other man constantly rambling about in his dusting the table. When Moroes turned back around, he found the Guardian gone. His departure was joined by his feathered cloak and great staff, which had been occupying the second desk within the room.

Medivh's hastened steps carried him down the tower's central staircase, through the library and to his apprentice's personal chambers. His knocking was soon answered. Khadgar saw the other man and his eyes widened. Judging by his appearance, he had every intention of going somewhere.

"Guardian?"

"You're coming with me to Dalaran."

"Uh..." The Guardian's quickly turning and leaving down the corridor had Khadgar rushing to get his cloak. He doubted he'd need his shoulder bag so he left it where it was, hanging on the back of his desk's chair. "Why are we going to Dalaran?"

The two went to the terrace and a portal be formed by Medivh. "Just shut up and do as I say."

* * *

Dalaran solidified under mentor and apprentice's feet. Medivh questioned as he studied the many white spires of the magical city. "Where is Niveah's personal chambers?"

Khadgar shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't with her when she was assigned a room."

It didn't take long for word to get around the Guardian was in Dalaran. He quickly greeted by a confused and slightly worried Antonidas. This bothered Medivh. More like bothered _him_. The demon feared being discovered should one or more powerful mages decide to save their precious Guardian from him. The very real fear from the demon spilled out into Medivh, him becoming passively anxious each moment with Antonidas.

Medivh gawked at Khadgar, the younger man understanding the wordless demand. A request was something he could refuse, but he knew refusing what the other was insisting would end with disastrous results. So began his searching for Niveah while his mentor played politics, and rather reluctantly at that. He thought he could even see a flicker of pain in those ice blue eyes. Was talking with Dalaran's greatest really that bad?

Khadgar frowned at the thought of having to search every student tower for Niveah. Then he got the idea and went to find Magus Finch instead. If anyone in this city would know where the young woman was, it would be him.

Unfortunately for Khadgar, Finch was not within his personal chambers and there was no telling where the man would be. If he was even _in_ Dalaran at all. Being forced into retirement meant an over access of free time to do whatever and _go_ wherever. Which brought him back to his original plan; to search the student towers. Hopefully he'd find someone who knew Niveah and could direct him to where she resided.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Khadgar was searching the third student residential tower. A couple of other students, a young man and a little boy, could be heard conversing in their striding down the spiral stairs.

Khadgar was quick to question the teenager. "My apologies for bothering, but do you know Niveah Hawthorne?"

The teen adjusted his grip on a book clutched to his chest and nodded his head full of black hair. "I don't know her personally, but I know who she is. Why?"

Hope burst within Khadgar. "Great! That's good enough. Do you know where I can find her?"

Both the teen and little boy looked questionably to each other, the little boy shrugging.

After getting the information he wanted, Khadgar raced up the spiral staircase to the floor where Niveah's room was. He stared at the door, leaning on his knees and panting. He couldn't figure out why he was out of breath, seeing how he climbed the stairs leading to the Guardian's energy chamber quite frequently. And there were _a lot_ more stairs there than here.

Mustering his strength and calming his anxious nerves, he balled up his fist and strode to the door. Before he could knock, he was harshly jerked away from the door by the back of his tunic's collar. He yelped and felt himself be pinned to a wall behind him.

His verbal protests were cut off by a hand trapping his mouth shut. He blinked at his mentor's icy blue eyes glaring at him in warning. He held a finger to his lips to silence the young man and slowly removed his hand from the other's mouth.

Khadgar whispered in rant. "What do you think you're doing? She'll spell you for sure if you try talking to her right now! Let me go inst-" His words were cut off by Medivh shoving his feathered cloak in his arms and his staff in an empty hand. Khadgar spit out one of the feathers that had ended up in his mouth.

"That's what I plan on," the Guardian coolly stated as his appearance began taking on Khadgar's.

The young man's jaw dropped in astonishment. "What? Have you learned _nothing_?! The last time you-" Again his words were cut off, this time by a spell silencing him from his mentor. His shoulders slouched watching what he feared about to be a horrible disaster unfold.

* * *

Knocking at the door shook Niveah out of her studying. She had been jotting down her third piece of parchment worth of notes before being interrupted. "Damn it, Daniel I said _not today_!" She slammed her hands down on her desk top and rose to her feet. Her foot steps were heavy in stressing her annoyance at the interruption. The door jerked open and her mouth poised to continue her tangent. Her tempered gaze met the familiar brown eyes of Khadgar. "Oh. _You._ " She stepped aside to allow him entrance. "What in Azeroth are you doing here?"

Niveah watched the seemingly timid man enter her room. He stopped in his tracks when seeing the bright and fresh looking blue rose. A single rose still as effervescent as the day created and enchanted. The woman blushed and blocked his view of the flower.

She continued. "Whatever your business is here, hurry up and state it or I'll personally throw you out of my room... _through the balcony window_. And don't think you're attempting to slow down your fall will work. I've been practicing how to steal spells from another person." Her arms crossed over her chest and her jaw clench. Her hardened brow started to furrow when watching those dark eyes start to glaze over with threatening tears. "What's gotten into you?"

Though she was trying to block his view of the desk top, there was no hiding the black feather quill sitting in a vial of ink. She traced the pointing stare to the desk top, her blush turning a darker shade.

Niveah jerked the quill out of the ink and tossed it into a desk drawer, slamming it shut. The woman fought back her surging emotions, chiding, "You saw nothing."

She turned back around to face the flabbergasted young man only to find any other words cut off by a kiss. The suddenness of it left her at a loss of what to think or say.

Niveah planted her hands in the man's shoulders and pushed him backward. But who she found staring back at her was not Khadgar. " _Medivh?_ You bastard how dare you!"

Medivh interrupted. "Spell me from the window if you will, but I will keep coming back till I've had my say."

"Then have your say _as_ you're being spelled from the window!"

Outside and standing in worry on the spiral stairs was Khadgar. He could hear Niveah's tangent and the sound of something heavy hitting the wall. Shattering glass followed next as well as what sounded like a few books pummeling the floor.

"Oh boy," he muttered under a sigh.


	39. Damn It

**39 - Damn It**

Lips passionately grinded against the others as Niveah felt herself be backed up into a bookshelf. The force of the impact caused a porcelain figurine of a horse to fall off its shelf and hit the floor. Soon afterwards, a couple of loosely placed tomes joined the broken shards.

Neither cared.

She moaned into his mouth, feeling one of his hands caress up her side and to her chest. The two gasped for air when they could, Niveah panting, "Damn it, Medivh."

He traced the edge of her jaw in light kisses and deviously smiled. "Going to tell me you hate me, next?"

They locked gazes, the woman pushing him off of her. "I do...I hate you." He quickly stole another kiss before she could say more in objection.

* * *

Dalaran's immense skyline was replaced by Karazhan's energy chamber in a swirling flash of blue. Niveah adjusted the weight of her personal belongings, stuffed within a couple of bags, on her shoulders and sighed.

"Eventually the council is going to get fed up with my constant transfer back and forth between here and Dalaran."

Medivh spun on a heel to go to his personal chambers. "I already explained your transferring back to Karazhan to Antonidas this afternoon that it was a misunderstanding."

Niveah observed Khadgar with a dead expression. A slight twitch under her eye signified her unspoken annoyance. She continued, her attention refocusing itself on the Guardian sliding off his cloak. "You could've at least brought us to the terrace, where I _didn't_ have to walk down all those damn stairs to go to my room."

He scoffed and gestured to the regions about of him. "Look around. You are in your room."

The woman sarcastically laughed. "No." She dropped one of her bags at her feet to give her shoulders a break. "Once again, I'm here under _your_ insistence. In _no way_ are you forgiven for your earlier antics... _Shade_!" Medivh cocked his head to the side, his expression as vacant as hers. "I'm going to need my space for a bit which means...I'll talk to you for civil reasons because you've basically drug me back here for continued lessons. Other than that, don't expect anything else from me." She re-shouldered her bag and grumbled as she left the energy chamber.

Khadgar gulped. As if her earlier days at the tower weren't tense enough, these next days were going to be full of surprises.

* * *

The next morning came sooner than Niveah would've liked, though she enjoyed a nice breakfast to welcome her return back. After breakfast was resuming to the studies she thought she had left behind. Her eyes cut down on Khadgar in quiet debate.

He slowed in finishing his piece of toast to meet her gaze, subtly glowing orange. "Niv?"

* * *

Khadgar darted behind a tree to avoid being struck by a fire spell. Splinters from a breaking limb showered the ground, causing the young man to scurry to another tree for cover. Niveah could be heard yelling, "Stop hiding, will you?"

Medivh sighed where he stood, over seeing the duel. "Come now, Khadgar, you can't hide from her all day. The point of this is to practice your defensive spells."

Khadgar saw the young woman come into view and ready another spell. He lunged forward and fell in the dirt to prevent being charred. "If you haven't noticed, she's still a bit angry."

Niveah replied to the comment. "If I was still angry, I'd be trying to burn the Bastard, first...not you."

Medivh gazed at the woman from the corner of his eyes. "My, my, Ms Hawthorne. Would you address the king in such a tone?"

She turned to angrily face him. "The king isn't the one who played me like a chess pawn."

An arcane barrage from Khadgar slammed into her and sent her flying a few feet to the side. She hit the ground in a hard thud and breathlessly groaned. The Guardian looked at her form curdling up on the ground in pain. "It _was_ a rather nice game, though."

"I hate you," wheezed Niveah.

"That's all for today's duels." He gave a single nod in acknowledgement to his apprentice. "Well done, Khadgar." The great mage treaded back to the tower, hands held behind his back.

Khadgar cautiously approached the grounded woman. "Are you okay, Niv?"

She whimpered and lobbed her own barrage at the man. His incanting a protective barrier around him was abruptly interrupted and he sent backwards just as the woman had been. They both laid there on the ground, gasping for air.

"Consider that pay back for your cheap shot at me," the woman said.

"Considered," Khadgar gasped back.

* * *

After two weeks since Niveah's return, things were almost the way they had been before everything bad happened. She and the Guardian would make insinuative jabs at the other whether it be the occasional glance to wearing a favorite of the other.

All of which would be followed with either 'I hate you', or 'Damn it, Medivh' from Niveah. The Guardian would only smirk and observe the woman with slimmed eyes of amusement.

By now, Khadgar had taken the snide comments from the woman with a grain of salt. The vibrant blue rose she kept on her desk definitely signified her still having some care for the Guardian, even if she refused to admit it.

Come night time, the tower fell at peace as its residents prepared for sleep. Not Medivh. His feet strode the distance to the celestial watch. This time, he was dressed as though ready to go anywhere, should _he_ decide to take over and port him to the Light could only guess where.

His feathered cloak adorned his shoulders and his staff in his right hand. He opened the door to the watch and stepped inside. The air always felt so much colder, here, than the rest of the tower. Eyes focused on the blue green twinkling orb rising higher into the night sky, Medivh placing his staff and cloak aside on a nearby desk.

Remembering his latest visit to the planet and in seeing Garona, he sat down in the chair positioned beneath the telescope's observation lens. A tender smile could be seen beneath his bearded features the longer he watched the planet.

Whispers of movement sounded behind him, Medivh reluctantly looking away from the telescope to see Niveah. She was wrapped in a night robe and trying to hide her shivering in the chill of the watch's room.

The mesmerized look in her eyes reminded him of the night at the gala. "What are you doing?" Sparkling of a purple stone around her neck got his attention, next. Sudden relief and joy swelled within him seeing the jewel.

The woman shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Thought I would...try for a bit of company for a while. Until I got tired again." She nodded, feeling the chill in the air start to heat up around her.

Then she realized it wasn't the air becoming warmer, but her. She still might be trembling, but it wasn't from the chill; it was from an anxious excitement. And the excitement was only building the more she stood there in the presence of the man. Familiar feelings came to a boiling point any time they locked gazes.

Niveah neared closer to where he sat, cheeks full of blush. "Can I see it?" His brow arched in absolute shock to the question. She pointed at the telescope. "The planet, that is. I've never seen one..." her eyes traced over every polished metallic surface. "At least in one of those, before."

He smiled and got up, allowing her to sit down. Niveah took a seat and gasped in amazement. The usually small prick of sparkling light in the sky was larger and breathtaking.

Medivh wasn't sure which to observe the most; the twinkling of the planet or that in the woman's eyes. All he could do was smile in the moment.


	40. A Heat in the Cold

**As always, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **40 - A Heat in the Cold**

Icy blue eyes solemnly watched his treasured planet become obscured by the snow capped mountains surrounding Karazhan. Standing at his side was Niveah. The entire time they had been observing the planet and nearby stars, Medivh wanted to tell her about the planet; about Garona. Every time he opened his mouth to try and explain things, it was as though a spell had taken over his tongue. He couldn't get his mouth to form words. It was probably for the best. Would she even understand? What would she do if she ever found out he had a teenage daughter? Then came the question of what she would do if she found out through another means other than him telling her. She would be furious, without a doubt.

He couldn't tell her. Not yet, anyway. It took him two years before finally telling Moroes. Fortunately for him, his good friend was very understanding and accepting of it. But things were a lot different with Niveah. With the young woman, he was still learning things about her and didn't want to rush for fear of scaring her off with too much information too fast. He'd wait till things were a lot more stable between them before further opening up to her.

As it was now, he worried she wouldn't understand. Then again, perhaps she would. She seemed very open minded and accepting of things. After all, she took his telling her about his still caring for a past love easily enough.

His gaze shifted from the stars and to the young woman standing shoulder to shoulder with him. Her arms were tightly held at her chest as her body quaked all over and her clattering jaw unable to be ignored anymore.

Without saying a word, Medivh went to his cloak on the table and draped it around her slender frame. The woman looked to him in surprise and question, but the gentleness in his eyes insisted she wear it for warmth. She started wrapping herself up in it, breathing in his scent lining the interior of the feathered garment.

Niveah wiggled her arms in the sleeves and couldn't help but giggle at how the cloak swallowed her much smaller frame. His caressing her face silenced her and forced her stare on him.

The distance between them closed and their lips met in a fragile kiss. The mutual contact simultaneously deepened almost to the point of being painful. Neither was sure who pushed for such ferocity as her hands tangled themselves the long hair at the back of his neck.

For several minutes they stood there, locked in the intimate contact. Her kiss heated the blood in his veins pulsing throughout his body. All of him began to heat up with excitement of having his Niveah back in his arms.

Their kiss finally calmed before breaking. She tightly hugged him, face buried in his shoulder. "Don't you _ever_ mislead or play me again, got it?"

He kissed her head and combed his fingers through the reddish brown locks stretching down her back. "It was never my intent to hurt you in the first place." He cupped her cheek and motioned her to look up at him. "For the first time in fourteen years, I feel as though love isn't just some distant memory in the past. I feel I could come to fall in love with you, Niveah." Her eyes dazzled with wordless hope. "That is, if you would stop hating me."

The woman gave him a playful punch in the side and cocked a brow. "What can I say, I love to hate you and hate to love you."

"Then hate me all night," he lustfully growled before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

Niveah melted within the man's embrace as she savored his kiss. She could feel him push himself on her, causing her to take a step back. Otherwise, she was sure she would've fallen backwards if not.

Medivh still pushed himself on the woman in his trying to gradually guide her backwards. He made sure to keep a hand at the middle of her back so she wouldn't accidently fall. When he felt her lightly impact the wall behind her, his hands made their way to her night robe's belt sash. Once untied he pushed it open to reveal her thin nightgown beneath.

The man peeled away from the kiss to venture down the left side of her neck and to her collar bone. His teeth lightly grazed her skin as he nipped and sucked his way down, leaving a trail of reddened skin in the process. Meanwhile, his hands busied themselves with easing her nightgown up to her hips.

His hands sailed along the smooth skin of her thighs and around to her backside.

Niveah gasped a hiss in feeling the cold of the man's hands. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by his assaulting her mouth with another hungry kiss. She felt his hips press into hers and moaned as she felt his forming excitement press into her inner thigh.

The woman pulled from the kiss to pant for air. "We...we can't be doing this. Not here."

Medivh stole another kiss, half lidded eyes full of lust. "Why not?"

She felt him start to ease her undergarment off her lower body. "What if someone walks in?"

He mischievously laughed under his breath and shook his head against her neck. "Everyone is asleep. Unless, of course, you plan on being loud tonight?"

His eyes briefly met hers before gazing back down at her lips lightly puffy from their fervent kissing. She shrugged, beginning to unfasten his robe's own belt. The glint in his eyes was replaced with their arcane glowing. A spelled hand was then waved to the door. No words were spoken as a protective spell was placed over the celestial watch door. Another roll of his wrist paired the first spell with a sound barrier spell.

Medivh sneered. "Better?"

Niveah grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him to her for another series of passionate kisses. Within moments, his robe was discarded and tossed to the floor.

* * *

Khadgar was just able to cast a personal protective barrier around himself just a split second before a fiery mass impacted it. He stood his ground, mind focused on maintaining the spell. Niveah stood roughly twenty yards away, smirking.

"At least you're not hiding behind a tree this time," she joked.

"I've been practicing. _A lot_." Khadgar gave a tilt of his head in nodding to his friend.

"Fine." The woman cocked a brow and lowered her scheming glare on the man. Her eyes filled with an orange brilliance and her hands dance with spell runes.

Khadgar could see her lips lightly move in stating a spell. The longer he stood there, the warmer it was becoming beneath his blue glowing shell. Suddenly his feet started to burn as though standing on hot coals and realized she was igniting the ground beneath his feet.

His concentration was quickly broken as his shield faded around him. He blinked forward just before the ground erupted in flames where he had been standing. Quickly acting, he hoisted the woman into the air with a radiant blue spell and held her against a tree.

He smiled in triumph at defeating her in their duel. Medivh, who had been observing them nearby, stood with his hands folded in front of him. There was a hint of enjoyment in those blue eyes.

He spoke encouragingly. "Excellent work, Khadgar. You're getting better and better." His satisfied grin further grew seeing the woman roll her eyes. "You can let her down now."

Khadgar did just that and slowly eased Niveah to the ground.

She let out a voiced sigh in relief. "At least you didn't drop me like you did last week!"

"I said I was sorry!" He laughed as the woman playfully nudged him in the side.

With her hair now tossed behind her, he was able to see the faint red patches leading from her upper to lower left neck. He didn't notice them before due to her hair being pulled over her shoulder and kept close to her neck. But now since seeing the marks it was hard to not see them.

Niveah could see Khadgar stare at her oddly and met his gaze. "What?"

He awkwardly smiled and shook his head full of slightly askew hair. "Nothing. Wanted to tell you your fire spell under the barrier was a neat trick. Can honestly say I didn't expect that."

The woman bit back a smile and tried not to blush. "I honestly didn't think it would work. The way I figured was if I can't get through the barrier on the sides and top then why not try something from the ground?"

Medivh studied his apprentice thinking over the woman's explanation. "I suggest keeping that in mind and improving your barrier to protect the ground beneath you."

Khadgar nodded. "Will do."

"Good." He turned to give the two room, announcing, "Again."

* * *

 **I haven't gotten a chance to really look over this chapter for proof reading. So if any epic goofs, I'll correct them in the next day or two. At the moment, it's 5 AM and I'm hella tired.**


	41. Again

**In regards to chapter 40's rating staying at T, I thought the details of the intimate moment to be quite mild compared to what I've read from other T rated stories that should've been rated M. I thought it comparable to similar situations in movies / shows rated PG-13. Unless I'm mistaken? I've written A LOT more detailed intimate segments...so maybe it's just my thinking. *shrugs***

* * *

 **41 - Again**

Groans from Khadgar and Niveah settling into their seats for dinner brought a chuckle from Moroes. Minor scrapes and bruises littered the exposed portions of their skin as half of Khadgar's left eye brow seemed a bit singed.

"Owe, owe," Niveah whimpered. She adjusted in her seat until she finally got comfortable.

Medivh cocked an arrogant grin. "Having problems?"

The woman pursed her lips and glared at the Guardian. She knew what was going through his head. "Well you see, after getting pelted in the back with shards of ice, yes I'm having problems."

Khadgar snickered. "You're welcome."

Medivh looked to his apprentice as a proud father would to a son. His focus returned to the young woman. "I suggest you work on your reactions and timing of spells." He helped himself to the silver platter of roasted pork, continuing. "Same goes for you, Khadgar. For the remaining the week, I'm tasking you two with improving your spell reactions both defensively and offensively." He paused to observe the two young people still appearing a bit frazzled and drained from their all day duels. "Understood?"

Both simultaneously answered, "Yes, Guardian."

* * *

Post dinner, Niveah followed Khadgar to his personal chambers and collapsed on his bed as he unpacked his shoulder bag. It always amazed her how he was able to fit _that much_ into the bag. It didn't look that big to her on the outside, but maybe looks were deceiving in this case.

Should she still be residing within Karazhan come Winter's Veil, she knew exactly what to get her good friend. The young man soon joined her on the bed and stretched out next to her while keeping a respectful distance of her. He thanked his bed being double the size of hers to allow for them to both relax on it.

He questioned. "Were you actually trying to purposely inflict pain on me this afternoon?"

The woman's expression contorted into bewilderment. "No! Of course not!" She met her friend's worried stare. "Why would you think that?" He pointed to his singed brow, Niveah giggling. "That was purely accidental."

"Uh huh."

She rolled over, propping her head up on a hand, and smirked. "What about those ice shards? A couple of them actually broke the skin, you know."

"What?" Khadgar frowned. "I thought I had more restraint on the spell's potency."

Niveah cut her eyes down on the man still smirking. "Uh huh." She gently eased back into laying down and exhaled a deep breath. "And to think, we have the remainder of the week to do this. The duels, that is."

"Oh I so can't wait for tomorrow," he sarcastically stated.

"Just don't overdo the ice stuff again."

"Only if you don't burn the rest of my face off."

"Deal."

* * *

"Let's try something new," Medivh said.

He stood with an air of authority around him on the tower's terrace. Standing in front of him were Khadgar and Niveah looking equally dreadful to the Guardian's next words. Behind him was Moroes. Hanging off his right shoulder was a large leather bag full of potions and medicinal balms should someone need them.

"Don't hold back." The Guardian's words made both young mages' shoulders sink. "The both of you have been rather lax in your reactions and spell potency." He began to slowly circle the two. "There are very real dangers in this world...dangers that will _not_ hold back if confronted. As such, the both of you _need to know_ how to handle those situations." He stopped behind Khadgar. "Whether it be to stand your ground," his icy gaze pierced into Niveah, "or incapacitate your foes to allow escape." Medivh resumed his circling around the two until back where he started. "I don't expect either of you to have the ability to take on multiple foes at once by your selves. Don't let your pride get in the way of thinking you can defeat _any_ opposing force, despite how skilled either of you might be."

Medivh greatly hoped they would take heed to his words. Little did they know the constant danger they lived in every day should the demon lord decide to take control. Even working together did they stand no chance in defeating _him_. Each person in his presence, at that moment, meant a great deal to him. Khadgar was the closest thing he'd ever have to something to father on this world. After all he'd been mentoring the boy for several years.

Moroes was the only person he felt comfortable enough to confide _almost everything_ in. What he didn't tell was soon figured out by the other. Hardly anything got past that man. There was only one thing he refused to tell Moroes and that was the demon lurking about in his head.

Finally was Niveah. His little Niveah, so full of fire and life. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

Medivh studied both students and began back peddling to the wall. "Begin."

Khadgar gulped and frowned apologetically to Niveah. He could see the panic racing through her eyes. His eyes and hand started to glow with a threatening spell, Niveah blinking behind him. He heard her voice behind him start to incant a spell and instantly stated his own for a protective barrier. This at least gave him some time to build up for an arcane spell. His hands curled around a growing force of energy at his chest and in shouting the final part of the spell, sent a volley of radiant missiles towards the woman.

She yelled her own spell as a faint shimmering cloud of purple encased her. The arcane missiles quickly closed in on her, yet she didn't move. Instead, Khadgar's volley passed through the woman's oddly transparent form. He stood, flabbergasted as Niveah solidified again.

Her stance faltered a bit, letting Khadgar know she had momentarily overdone herself. Obviously this was something she had just learned and wasn't prepared for how demanding it was going to be.

A part of him felt guilty for what he was going to do as he shouted his next spell. A barrage of arcane left his hands and was sent straight at the woman.

Niveah muttered a barrier spell, but it hadn't fully formed when slammed into by the barrage. Even if partially formed, it was still enough to absorb some of the spell but not all. Portions of the spell landed Niveah in the chest, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her to the ground.

She laid there, motionless and sprawled across the stone tiled ground of the terrace. "Niv?" He rushed to her side and found her unconscious.

Moroes was quick to join him and visually examined the woman. "She's alive. Unconscious but alive."

He reached into his bag and started rummaging around through its contents. Finding what he was searching for, he withdrew a small vial full of a black liquid and uncorked it. He waved it beneath the woman's nose and after several moments, watched her wake up.

She coughed and her nose wrinkle in disgust.

Khadgar looked to the vial in curiosity. "What is that stuff?" Moroes gave the young man a sniff of the liquid, drawing an equal reaction from him. "Ugh! That stuff smells absolutely horrible!"

"That's the point," Moroes quipped, corking the vial and stashing it back into his bag.

Niveah held her chest and moaned in pain. Medivh walked up behind Moroes, his shadow creeping across the woman's grounded form. "Good. You're awake. Again."


	42. Like Fire and Ash

**42 - Like Fire and Ash**

Muscles relaxed under the soothing of the steaming hot water filling the Guardian's tub. Niveah rested her arms on the sides of the tub and groaned at the stiffness felt all over her body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Cold metal brushed against her finger tips, stirring her from her relaxing. She cracked an eye open to see Medivh standing beside the tub with two metal goblets in his hands. He held one close to his chest and another outstretched to her.

He comfortingly smiled. "Here. This will help you relax a bit."

Niveah nodded and accepted the goblet. Before taking a drink, she stole a peek to see what it was. The bitter sweet smell of a dark wine filled her nostrils and she swished it around, taking a drink.

"It's one of my best," Medivh continued, taking his own drink. "Brought in from the vineyards of Northshire Abbey some time ago."

The woman took another drink and savored the flavor soaking her taste buds. A few short minutes later, the Guardian had his robe shed and slipped into the tub to join the woman. They lounged there, stretched out against the other.

Niveah rested her head against the man's shoulder and closed her eyes again. She felt at complete peace for the first time in a long while. Occasionally, she would take a drink of her wine until none was left. The silence in the bath chamber was welcoming as fatigue began setting in. Without realizing it, sleep encumbered her.

Medivh had felt her slowly slip off as her grip started to falter around the goblet. When the goblet slid through her fingers, he was ready to catch it. He strained to lower it to the floor without waking the woman in moving too much. He, however, continued to savor his wine.

Gradually, the water started to cool and the steam lessen. Medivh knew a fire spelled hand could reheat the water, but figured the young woman would want to sleep in the comforts of a bed.

* * *

Once Niveah was tucked under the layers of blankets on the Guardian's bed and back asleep, Medivh got dressed and left the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and turned to proceed down stairs. But something stopped him. Sharp agonizing pain struck the base of his skull and traveled down his spine. Tingling. Numbing. _Him._

 _He_ had waited patiently enough for the human to have his time with his play thing. Now, it was back to business.

Medivh fell to a knee, a hand held at his head and a silent scream lodged in his throat. Not again. He crashed back through his personal chamber's door, abruptly waking Niveah in the process. She shot upright in the bed, eyes wide and covers drawn to her chin.

"Medivh?" She could see something was wrong in those terrified and pain filled eyes. "Medivh, was is it?" Niveah slung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up, yanking the top blanket off the bed to wrap around her.

He held a hand held up to stop her in descending the bed's stairs. "Stay back," he growled. His voice was strained and unlike his own. His fingers secured themselves around the shaft of Atiesh and almost stumbled backwards in retreat. His brow sunk and his lips tremble, "I'm sorry," before he slammed the doors shut and spelled them.

Brilliant glowing protective runes stared Niveah in her panicked blue green eyes. She charged at the door and pounded the side of her fist against the wood of the door. "Medivh!" Again and again she yelled out, tears filling her eyes. " _Medivh!"_

Ice blue eyes filled with green as clenched jaw muscles eased. The demon forced the Guardian to his feet. "It is for your own good," _he_ snarled and began conjuring a fel imbued portal. "You can thank me later."

* * *

Wind of a looming sand storm whipped at the tents of an orc encampment. They were becoming more and more frequent the further the lands died and became desolate. Garona curled up beneath her large wolf pelt blanket. For a normal orc, the pelt wouldn't offer much cover. But given her much smaller body build from being a half breed, it encompassed her plenty with extra room on all sides.

She sighed, fingers toying her tusk necklace and eyes staring distantly at the ground. Then she heard it. At first, she thought it was the wind tearing through the encampment and knocking something over. Listening closer revealed otherwise.

A voice deep and foreboding, like of fire and ash, could be heard. Garona propped herself up and slimmed her eyes down in the direction the voice was coming from. Next to her tent was Gul'dan's. Was he meeting with another clan leader? Did someone actually travel in this sand storm to meet with him? She quietly crawled to the tent's side closest to Gul'dan's and pressed an ear against the leather. The teen could barely make out what was being said through the howling winds.

Gul'dan stared towards the form through the green flames lapping at the air. "It will take some time to achieve, demon. Years, even. What you demand will not be easy."

Blazing green eyes didn't blink in their observing the orc in between stringy locks of hair. "Inexcusable." The demon possessed Medivh cocked his head to the side. _Sargeras_ sneered. "All around you, orc, are plenty of resources to accomplish what I... _demand_. The Draenei will serve as ample fuel for your magic...to open the portal. Their lives are meaningless. Do what you must, Gul'dan and take the time you need for preparations. I will accept no failures."

For several minutes, Garona heard nothing else be said. She crept to the flap of her tent's entryway and carefully untied a small section of it to peak outside. Flashes of green was all the saw before an unidentifiable form vanished. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. From what she could tell, the person's form was neither Orc or Draenei. So who was it Gul'dan had just met?

The disfigured orc emerged from his tent, staff in hand, and glanced around the seemingly empty camp. The braziers and multiple fires had since been extinguished as people had taken cover within their tents from the sand storm. At least he didn't have to explain anything to anyone.

He stopped in his train of thought and glanced over his shoulder to see a single blue eye through a slit in a tent.

Garona recoiled from the tent flap and fell backwards to the dirt floor. Her enlarged eyes could almost visualize the piece of leather being ripped away by Gul'dan. But it didn't. When she peered back outside, no one could be seen outside. It was as though nothing happened. A little nerve wracked, the teen retreated back to her wolf pelt and buried herself beneath it.

* * *

Niveah shivered beneath her blanket as she sat huddled against the double wooden doors. She had lost track of time in her sitting there, heart racing in worry. The sound of the energy chamber's door opening perked her upright. "Medivh?" She banged on the door with her sore fist. "Open the door! Medivh!"

Khadgar's attention went to door upon hearing Niveah call out. His brow creased in bewilderment to the protection spell placed on the door. This wasn't the first time he had encountered the spell, most commonly used to signify the Guardian's insistence on privacy. This was normally the case, however, until hearing his good friend calling for help.

He ran to the door, studying the spell runes. "Niveah? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." The woman leapt to her feet. "Do you know how to remove the spell? I can't get out with it enabled!"

Khadgar ran a hand over the spell runes and became further lost in what to think. "This isn't like any other protective spell I've seen the Guardian use. It's like he doesn't want anyone getting in or you getting out."

"What? Why would he do such a thing?" She hit the door furiously. "Just _try_ to get me out! I tried to teleport to another part of the tower, but...I can't! It's like this damn protection spell prevents _any methods_ of me leaving."

Khadgar could feel the woman's distress through the thickness of the door and the spell's power just by the sound of her voice alone. "What happened? Did you see anything?"

Niveah leaned her head against the door and sobbed. "He left. I think he ported out, I don't know. I didn't see it. I can only guess. He said he was sorry and then...said it was for my own good." She sniffed back a sob. "What's going on, Khadgar?"

The addressed man shook his head. "I don't know. I don't. The Guardian tends to act erratically from time to time."

Niveah snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no kidding."

The sound of a person teleporting behind Khadgar made him yelp is surprise. He raised a spelled hand in preparation for self defense only to find his mentor looming behind him. Hard and emotionless eyes stared down at the younger man.

Khadgar dropped the spell from his hand and lips. "Guardian! You're back! But what happened? Where did you go?"

Ice blue eyes rolled in their sockets to the door. An arcane glowing hand stripped away the protective runes, allowing the trapped woman out. Niveah almost fell through the doors giving way beneath her leaning against them and collided into Medivh. Her soggy eyes widened in seeing him as she threw herself around him.

The man brought a hand to hold her close against him, eyes briefly glowing green when neither could see. Niveah ranted. "What happened?"

Green eyes closed and reopened to their normal ice blue. "I had somewhere to be. My apologies for the suddenness of my departure."

"Okay, so why lock me in your room?"

An empty smile upturned the corners of the man's lips. "To allow you some peace for you to sleep. You seemed dreadfully tired and I felt it best you be left alone." Niveah nodded in forcing acceptance of the answer, but wasn't wholly satisfied with it. There was more to what was going on than what was being said. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He pushed past the woman and Khadgar to enter the private chambers and shut the door behind him.

Niveah blinked in dismay. "That explained nothing..." Protective spell runes etched themselves on the door as they shined into the two peoples' eyes. She frowned.

Khadgar had been so caught up in the suddenness of the situation that he didn't notice Niveah wearing only a blanket. His brown eyes turned to panic and his cheeks deepen in embarrassed fluster. "Maybe you should think about going to your bed chambers to uh...to change." He gulped and awkwardly turned, leaving the energy chamber.

Niveah, too, became overwhelmed in embarrassment to the situation. Her face, ears and upper neck became hot with realization. She whimpered.


	43. This Means War

**43 - This Means War**

Three days had passed since the last time anyone had spoken with the Guardian after arriving back to Karazhan. There was still mystery where he had gone, Khadgar guessing it was to Tanaris again. He had noticed the Guardian was lightly layered in the same type dust found on his person this time as the last. Khadgar figured his mentor had made a return trip to settle unfinished business with the sand trolls, there.

He explained his theory to Niveah, which didn't seem to ease her any. Perhaps it was because it was mentioned the Guardian passed out right after arriving back.

The woman cocooned herself within her cloak and left the library to climb up the spiral stairs. She found the energy chamber door open and stepped inside, but saw Medivh no where. She did see Moroes gathering a few scattered about scrolls on the floor in the Guardian's private study beneath the second floor stairs. Behind him, the double wooden doors leading to the private chambers were wide open. Barely visible beneath a pile of blankets was Medivh. Locks of long red hair could be made out in the dimness of the room.

Niveah knelt down to help the steward in his tidying up the private study. She whispered, "How is he?"

Moroes hoped his smiling to reassure the worry stricken woman was working. A part of him knew better, though. She was too sharp to be so easily fooled. "He's resting."

She handed him a couple of scrolls. "Is he always like this?" He wasn't sure how to answer. "I've never seen him like this, but know there's been times where he's been absent. Is this why?"

"I can't really say. There are days he is well and others he is not. Why that is, I can not say for sure."

Niveah grimly nodded. Stirring from the bed and blankets jostling got both people's attention. "Moroes," came Medivh's gravely voice.

The steward got to his feet and sat his armful of scrolls down on the desk. "Yes, Guardian?"

In no way did the young woman mean to eavesdrop, but she was troubled. "What time is it?"

"It's mid afternoon."

Medivh groaned in getting up, his form hunched over in obvious pain. "Where is Khadgar?"

"Studying in the library last time I saw."

Niveah timidly approached the doorway to see the man be guided down the bed's stairs by his good friend. Medivh looked to the woman and softly smiled in relief. He questioned, trying to maintain some sort of dignity. "Shouldn't you be studying, too?"

She bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "I was worried about you and wanted to come check on you."

The words melted the Guardian. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all." His breaking away from Moroes's assistance suggested Niveah come to him. An outstretched hand welcomed her company as she met him in a loving hug. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I always am."

"I can't help it," she snapped defensively.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into two months. The outside temperatures had dropped in favor of the winter's approach. Snow blanketed the stretches of Deadwind Pass, giving everything an enchanted wintery appeal.

Icicles clung to the overhead structures of the tower, Khadgar tossing fire spell after fire spell at some of the larger ones. The thicker icicles were more difficult to break off from their fixture.

On the other side of the terrace, Niveah did the same thing. She would back away from the suspected impact site to avoid being hit with any pieces of broken ice.

Cawing overhead became louder as a black raven descended to the terrace and Medivh take on his human form. He observed the two young people jumping back to avoid getting struck by falling ice.

He stood, deadpan in expression and hands behind his back. "Personal barriers also help protect against injury from foreign objects as well as spells."

Niveah rolled her eyes as Khadgar took the statement as advice. He formed a barrier around his person and resumed blasting icicles off the tower's overhangs. He would still jump back to avoid stray shards out of habit and reaction. After three icicles were broken off did he take comfort in his barrier's spell strength and stand his ground against falling ice.

Niveah was about to break off a smaller icicle when she felt a ball of frozen cold splat against the back of her head. She halted what she was doing to stare over her shoulder at the innocent appearing Guardian. He was rocking on his heels and gazing out at the Pass. She cut her eyes down on the man. His eyes shifted to watch her as he arched a brow in question.

She cocked a grin and was about to resume was she was doing when another snowball hit her between the shoulder blades. Knowing who it was doing it, she knelt down to scoop up a handful of snow.

"Okay," she stated. "You want to be that way, do you?"

She turned around to throw her snowball at the Guardian, but met panic instead. Controlled by a spell before him was a boulder sized snowball. He hurdled it at the woman and knocked her off her feet and to the ground.

"What was that," Medivh questioned. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I hate you," was mumbled back in return beneath the snow mound.

Icy blue eyes darted to apprentice. "Khadgar?"

The young man stopped what he was doing to stare at his mentor. "Yes Guardian?" In the blink of an eye, his personal barrier was dissipated and he made vulnerable.

Niveah finally got back to her feet after having melted the pile and yelled, "Run, Khadgar!" just a split second too late. He, too, was knocked to the ground by a snow boulder.

The woman grimaced for her friend's sake. Khadgar heaved a sigh and fought a hand free to wipe off his face. "With all due respect, Guardian... this means war."

Medivh gave a side nod of his head in acknowledgment. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Moroes studied the banquet table filled with a cooked lunch of honey ham, boiled vegetables and freshly baked bread. He smiled to himself and left the hall to find Khadgar and Niveah. As he recalled, they had been tasked by the Guardian to clear icicles off the tower's overhangs. Sometimes their frozen weight could be enough to cause damage to some of the weaker structures of the tower.

He pushed open the door to see a site something akin to child's play. He wasn't sure to be worried or relieved. On one end of the terrace was the Guardian sending volleys of snowballs at Khadgar and Niveah at the opposite end. The opposing sides had built up a small structure of ice to take cover behind to avoid being struck by the other's attack.

Beneath the young people's feet, the ground began to glow a soft blue. Neither were aware of this as they were too busy throwing snowballs while avoiding being hit with incoming ones. Moroes winced in knowing what was going to happen next wasn't going to be good.

Medivh's blue spelled hands were suddenly thrown downwards in motion. The spell he controlled sent down a wild flurry of snow down on the young people.

Both Khadgar and Niveah yelped at the spell's biting cold stealing their breath. In the middle of trying to avoid the merciless flurries, the young man yelled out a barrage of arcane to shatter the Guardian's protective structure. Niveah heated the air around her to melt the nearby fallen snow as Khadgar magically hoisted the water in the air. Eyes and hands glowing bright blue, he froze the beads of water and sent them straight at his mentor.

Medivh sent a cone of fire out before him, instantly melting the frozen beads. He sneered and was about to prepare for another spell when Moroes interrupted. "I thought everyone might like to know lunch is ready and waiting in the banquet hall." A small snow ball struck him in the face, Niveah giggling. "I could be mistaken, though."

Another snowball, this one slightly larger than the woman's, impacted the steward in the chest. Moroes instantly looked to the Guardian. His sinister smile aimed at Khadgar, the other man looking to the junior mage. Khadgar had taken a lesson from his mentor as he prepared his own snow boulder.

Moroes held his hands up to protest the impending attack. "No! _No!_ " _SPLAT!_ He sighed beneath the mound of snow pinning him to the ground.

Despite his current predicament, it was still a lot better than it had been in years past. Since Niveah's arrival to the tower and the Guardian admitting his feelings for her, things had greatly improved within Karazhan. The morale of the tower servants had more than doubled as work productivity also increased. Yes, he would take being buried under a pile of snow any day than the grueling drudgery of the typical day in the past. Moroes simply smiled and laughed to himself.

* * *

 **When things are going good, how much better can they get? Or worse...? It's getting close to that time to wrap this story up. I'm thinking one maybe two more chapters to tie in with the final two I've had written shortly before posting this little project. I didn't expect this story to go on this long. I figured 20 something chapters and that was it. Nope. Currently 43 with another two written and one to two left to write. Sheesh. I didn't know I could come up with that much stuff to write about this o.O**


	44. The Good Days

**44 - The Good Days**

"Happy Winter's Veil," Niveah gleefully cheered.

In her arms were three colorful paper wrapped parcels. The woman laid them down on the banquet table over flowing with a holiday lunch. Roasted pork and quail were neatly arranged on their silver platters as season vegetables encircled them. Jugs of the Guardian's finest wine let Niveah know the man was pardoning all the tower servants from their tasks for the day. Hopefully for the next two days to allow them time to recover from the holiday festivities.

The young woman tightly hugged a surprised Khadgar and spun on a heel to do the same to Moroes. She questioned. "I take it Medivh hasn't returned from Stormwind yet?"

Khadgar shook his head. "It appears that way."

"Who all did he invite?" Niveah began helping Moroes by laying out plates at all the empty places around the hall's three tables. Judging by the head table on the top tier being made up, she guessed this was going to be a formal dining event.

Moroes answered. "King Llane and Lady Taria as well as the heads of the Stormwind Guard."

"Wow. Well okay then." She studied the head table. "Are there enough places for everyone to sit?"

Khadgar shrugged. "No idea. I won't be here."

Niveah's smile sunk. "What? Why?"

He bit back an embarrassed smile. "Cassia has asked me to join her and her family for Winter's Veil." The woman's eyes grew large in speechless joy. "So I'll be heading out here in a bit for that."

"I didn't know you two were seeing each other."

"We're not," he quietly said. "At least not yet anyway. I'm hoping to, though."

Niveah hugged her friend again. "Well in that case...I'll just give you your present now." Khadgar raised a brow at the woman. "I know, I know you told me to not get you anything _but_..." She slid the second paper wrapped package out from under the top one and handed it to the young man. "Since when have I ever listened to anyone?" Khadgar huffed a laugh and tore at the paper wrapping to expose a brand new brown leather shoulder bag. "Your other one was getting kind of old and worn. Not to mention, a bit small for all those books you carry!" She giggled. "I thought you might like a new one...a _bigger_ one."

Khadgar stared at the bag as though made of pure gold. He couldn't smile any wider and gave his friend a massive hug. "Thank you _so much_ , Niv. I love it!" He then draped it around his person and proudly beamed. " _I love_ _it_!" Chiming of the hour echoed the tower, Khadgar's eyes widening. "Uh oh...I got to go! I told Cassia I'd meet her at noon!"

Moroes shooed him off. "Then go! Get out of here!" He chuckled at the younger man.

Khadgar gave Niveah a kiss on the cheek and bolted out of the banquet hall.

* * *

Almost an hour later, men's' boisterous laughter could be heard coming up the stairs leading to the hall. Moroes and Niveah had just finished setting out all the plates, goblets and silverware for the banquet guests.

Moroes gave a grin to the young woman. "That sounds like that would be them."

Sure enough, Medivh escorting King Llane, Lady Taria and Commander Lothar came into view. The Guardian wore the widest of smiles anyone had ever seen beneath the hood of his favored cloak. The unspoken happiness in his eyes further brightened when seeing Niveah. Behind the four were Lothar's best men, Varis and Karos.

Niveah greeted the king and queen as politely as possible, blushing at her lack of elegant clothing. She had been so busy preparing her gifts for her good friends that she hadn't bothered to change into something more festive appropriate. Blush in embarrassment painted her cheeks. Lady Taria was so beautiful in her shimmering white and silver dress with accented beadwork. It made Niveah feel and look more like a tower servant than girlfriend to the Guardian of Azeroth.

Medivh approached the woman and planted a gentle kiss on her head. "Planning on getting ready for the party?" His warm, ice blue eyes trailed over her worn gray dress.

Niveah bit out a shy and apologetic smile. "Of course. I just got sidetracked with something else, is all."

He glanced around the banquet hall. "I take it Khadgar already left for his _date_?"

Niveah playfully nudged the man in the arm. "Yes. He left some time ago."

Blue eyes settled back on the woman. "I suggest you get changed for the festivities and quickly, at that. Lunch will be started, soon, and I want you at my side. Perhaps the dress from the gala?"

Niveah nodded and scampered off to change.

* * *

Laughter and lighthearted chatter filled the normally quiet banquet hall. Tower servants sat at the three tables on the lower tier as the dignitaries sat at the top. Niveah felt greatly out of place as she tried to mimic what Moroes was subtly instructing her to do from his seat at a lower table.

Once lunch was finished, dessert of chocolate, pumpkin, apple and pecan pies were brought out. Niveah knew Cook had to be complimented for his outdoing himself for the exquisite meal. The woman politely excused herself from the table to get her presents she had waiting for Medivh and Moroes. She gave the steward his first.

He opened it to find three hand knitted scarves. One was red and brown, the second blue and gray and the third an olive green and subdued yellow. He tossed the red and brown one around his shoulders as though a trophy to be shown.

Next, the woman gave the sly grinning Guardian his present. He didn't bother unwrapping it as he chose to burn off the paper instead. Niveah sighed and crossed her arms over her chest in a playful scowl.

He lifted the lid to find a cranberry colored woolen cloak inside. The man removed the garment and tossed the empty paper box aside. Niveah hoped he would like it. "I made it for you. All you have is the one cloak and figured you could use another more _light weight_ one for your shorter and less important travels."

Medivh quietly laughed to himself. The stitching around the hood was rather amateur, but he didn't care. He loved it. His Niveah made it just for him and that was all that mattered. "It's perfect." He smiled at her, the sparkle in his eyes making the woman almost cry in happiness.

* * *

Evening approached and the Guardian departed Karazhan with his special guests via portal. Niveah returned to the tower to help Moroes, Cook and a few of the other servants clean up.

She noticed Khadgar wasn't back yet and hoped he was having the time of his life. Almost two hours later did both mentor and apprentice arrive back to Karazhan. Khadgar looked as though a little tipsy as he giggled and retreated to his personal chambers.

Medivh wordlessly insisted Niveah join him in his going to his energy chamber. She followed, the two hand in hand in their proceeding up the stairs. A girlish excitement filled her seeing the man wearing the cloak she had made him.

He spoke. "Tomorrow I will be leaving for a week to attend to matters elsewhere."

He had every intention of going to see Garona. Instead of the usual few minute to barely a day observing her, he wanted to try and get close to her as he had with Niveah as Shade. His heart pained to get to know his daughter better than just from a distance.

Niveah nodded. "Alright. I was wanting to know if I might could go to Dalaran to see Finch for a little. We have this tradition where we celebrate the new year with fireworks." She shrugged. "I'd like to keep with that."

"I see no problem with it." They entered his personal bed chambers, him setting aside his staff by the desk and cloak over the chair. "I want to give you something, Niveah," Medivh announced in a serious tone of voice.

He took both her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes. She blinked. "Okay." She failed to keep a serious face as an excited smile filled her cheeks. "What is it? Do I need to close my eyes?"

Medivh shook his head. "No. You've already seen it...practically all of it since arriving here." Her smile turned to bafflement. "Karazhan. I want to give you my home as yours...I want you to be an equal within its walls." Bafflement turned to speechlessness. "Stay with me...here..." He caressed her face and cradled her cheek in his hand. "Do you know what I'm asking, Niveah?"

Tears swelled in the woman's eyes and she nodded, unable to restrain herself anymore. "I do." She flung her arms around his neck and happily sobbed into his shoulder. "Yes, yes you bastard... _yes_!"

The man held her tightly to his person and squeezed his eyes shut. She still didn't know of Garona and hoped his telling her after his returning from Draenor wouldn't change her mind. He had longed for a family since severely botching up his near chance for it the first time. He saw this as his second chance to hopefully get it right.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning Medivh and Niveah shared a tender kiss before both went on their way. Khadgar, looking a bit groggy and hung over, bid the two farewell.


	45. What Awaits

**For six years before the events leading up to the Dark Portal's opening, nothing was heard of the Guardian. What could've happened to make a man, one of Azeroth's most renowned mages, seclude himself in isolation? ... v.v**

* * *

 **45 - What Awaits**

For a week, Niveah couldn't sit still nor stop talking about the Guardian to Finch. He kept having to insist she be quiet before the wrong people overheard her. After all, she was still a student under the Guardian's direction and their fraternizing would be greatly disapproved of.

When the final day of her winter break to Dalaran ended, she almost ran to Kraus's Landing to port out.

Dalaran was quickly replaced with Karazhan's terrace in the flash of her portal's brilliant light. Niveah smiled and craned her neck upwards to follow the wispy blue fabrics of the ley lines to the energy chamber overhead. She had been looking forward to this day for close to a week and bounded through the terrace door and into the tower.

As excited as she was to see her love, she wanted to rid her shoulders of her travel bags first. The young woman rounded the hallway corner and almost collided with Moroes in the process. Both people came to an abrupt halt in their strides to look at the other in surprise.

Moroes brought a hand to his chest and heaved a breath. "Ms Hawthorne...I wasn't aware you would be returning to us so soon. I trust all is well in Dalaran?"

Niveah nodded, giving her good friend a hug. "Couldn't be better." She stepped around him and returned to her brisk pace, calling over her shoulder. "Please tell me he's back?"

The steward nodded, though she didn't see. "Last I checked, he was in his usual spot."

The woman's fading voice yelled, "Excellent," before she disappeared over a flight of stairs.

She was almost in a run, now, weaving through tower servants chatting amongst themselves in their chores. They would welcome her back in her passing, but her mind was too focused elsewhere to register the greetings. As soon as she arrived to her bed chambers, she proceeded inside.

Niveah sat her belongings down by her side of the bed, intending to unpack after reuniting with her love. She slid off her shoes and quickly left the chamber. The young woman then proceeded down the many corridors and flights of stairs that would take her back to the primary tower.

Each step closer to the energy chamber had her heart racing with excitement. She entered the library and began proceeding up the central spiral staircase. That was when she saw the top of Khadgar's head between two book shelves.

She giggled, "Still reading, are you?"

His eyes upturned to the source of the voice and smiled his widest. "Welcome back, Niv!"

"Moroes told me Medivh is back. How long since his return?"

The young man could see the sparkle in her eye even from where he stood. "About an hour and a half ago." He closed the book in his hand and ran to catch up to the hurried woman. "He closed himself off in his energy chamber since arriving back."

"He's probably just exhausted from his travels, is all, and wishing some peace and quiet."

"Well, if that's so then why bother him?" He stopped when she did to stare him in the eye.

"I haven't seen him in a week, Khadgar. I'd like to know he's well." Niveah continued up the staircase. "I don't plan on _pestering_ him..." The man chuckled. "I'm only making sure he hasn't over done himself."

The two remained quiet in the rest of their ascending the stairs until at the door leading to the energy chamber. Glowing on the front was a protective spell rune, meaning the door was sealed. Khadgar looked from the door and to his good friend. He knew she wasn't about to let it stop her, especially since the Guardian had been teaching her how to both form and deconstruct the protective barrier spell.

Her eyes and hands began to glow blue as she worked to remove the spell. It took some work, but after a little effort, she succeeded. She heaved a breath. "That took more effort than normal." Medivh had given her plenty of spells of varying degrees to try and remove. This one, however, made her wonder if he was just testing her proficiency as he had done in the past.

"Maybe you should take it as a sign to come back, later."

Niveah gave him a corner eyed smirk and patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine. Besides, he can't stay angry with me for very long."

With that, she cautiously and quietly opened the door and disappeared behind it. The protective spell's rune was replaced, Khadgar taking his leave. He stopped, however, to give one last look at the door. There was a horrible, nagging feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong. Perhaps he was over thinking things. Hanging his head low, he trudged back down the stairs.

Inside the energy chamber, Niveah felt her chest explode with excitement. She could see Medivh standing in front of the ley pool with his back turned towards her. He was clad in his usual lounging robe and his hair a slightly disheveled mess. He must've woken up from a much needed nap not too long ago.

She began walking towards him, speaking. "I see you're up and about. And here I was thinking I was going to find you-"

His turning around halted her in her tracks. Her eyes widened in horror and her brow lower in bewilderment. This man standing before her was not the man she expected to find. Looking pale and worse for wear, yes. But what she found instead sent chills of sheer fright throughout her body.

His face wasn't even his own as his eyes appeared completely black. Small spikes protruded from his beard and his skin color an ash gray.

Niveah's breath caught in her chest and her thoughts race in what could've done this. What had this man, one of Azeroth's most powerful mages, encountered to corrupt him so deeply? She questioned, voice on the edge of hysteria. "Medivh? What happened to you?"

His head cocked to the side and a sneer upturn his lips. "You shouldn't have come here, little girl." Even his voice was not his own. It was dark and sounding like something from a nightmare.

Before the woman could open her mouth to question, the man raised a hand imbued with a yellow spell. A breath seizing grip took hold of the woman and lifted her off her feet. She gasped for air and tried to struggle against the spell's crushing weight.

"Medivh...why are you-" Her breathless words were stopped in a cry of pain. The spell encompassing her bore down on her, breaking one of her ribs. "Please," she whimpered, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "Don't...do...this..."

It was of no use. _His_ smile broadened and _his_ fist held in the air further closed. The spell mirrored _his_ actions and constricted around the woman.

 _Sargeras_ laughed. "Do not think anyone will hear you scream." He tossed a spell from his left hand towards the door, furthering the protective spell. "Pity. Such a waste."

Niveah choked out a cough as blood started to trickle from the corners of her mouth. "Do what you will of me," she hoarsely said. "But it wont change my love for you."

In a final act of rage, the demon possessed Guardian clenched his fist as tight as he could. Snapping bones silenced the woman's garbled and agonizing cries of pain. He held her there, suspended off the ground, and feet twitching in their dangling. Moments later, her body went limp within the clutches of his spell.

Satisfied all life had been extinguished from her, the spell was removed. To the floor the woman's lifeless body fell into a crumbled heap. Without even blinking, the corrupted Guardian turned away to return to his thoughts. But a stronger force within fought for control. Like an animal clawing for release, Medivh's consciousness struggled.

The twisted form fell to its knees, yelling and growling in protest. It clawed at the stone floor, writhing in feeling its control of the body slipping away. Minutes felt like an eternity until finally, the demon's control was broken.

Medivh laid on the cold floor, heavily panting for breath. He felt weak all over as his body barely responded to his commands to move. Vision blurry and arms on the brink of collapse, the man readjusted his being sprawled on the floor to observe the motionless woman several feet away.

He tried to call to her, but his voice wouldn't resonate. Darkness started to take over his vision and for a moment, thought the demon was resurfacing. As was not the case as he unwillingly fell unconscious.

* * *

Medivh could hear a ringing in his ears and his head feeling as though about to split open. He could feel the throbbing of his pulse all over his sore body and his throat burn with thirst. Suddenly he remembered and forced himself to come to. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared between sweat dampened hair to where Niveah lie.

She wasn't moving. The once healthy glow to her skin had been replaced with a sickly pale and he instantly knew why. His eyes started to tear up as he strained to crawl to where she was. His muscles burned and felt as though about to tear from his bones each movement he made.

He wasn't about to submit, though, until he had reached his Niveah.

His hand reached out for hers, laying next to her face and felt how cold it had become. He brushed aside the hair over fallen her blood streaked face and sobbed out loud. Her lifeless eyes had long lost their sparkle and he gently closed them forever. He forced himself to sit up as he gathered the woman in his arms to cradle her against his chest.

He held her so tight, crying into her shoulder and apologizing over and over. What had happened for him to loose control over his consciousness? How did the demon within him get out? Why did she have to die?

In the failing afternoon sunlight shining into the energy chamber, the Guardian wept until the sun was no more. Still he sat, cradling his lost love in his arms on the floor of the room. A deep chill had set in the air, but the man did not notice. He stared off at the floor, puffy eyes unblinking and blood shot.

Slowly his gaze fell on the woman's face and he exhaled a labored breath. Taking the sleeve of his robe, he moistened a part of it with his saliva. Tenderly he wiped away the dried streaks of blood around her mouth, chin and along the left side of her face.

He spoke in a hoarse voice he didn't recognize after hours of roaring out loud in mourning. "You did not deserve this, my love." When her face was clean, he wiped at the tears still streaming from the levees of his eye lids. "I'm so sorry, my Niveah." Keeping a tight hold on her, he carefully stood up on shaking knees. "Come, it's time I lay you to rest."

He wasn't sure how he did it, but he ported both he and the woman in his arms to the crypts beneath Karazhan. The cold of the earth met each of his bare steps the further into the crypts he went. A musty dampness filled the stillness of the crypts. Medivh strode through a set of wrought iron gates and to where a niche behind another iron gate.

He took a knee before the empty niche to lay the woman down. He positioned her so her arms were crossed over her chest and sat back to look at her one more time. Usually when she slept, she looked so peaceful. This time was different. She had suffered an unjustifiably painful death and it deeply distraught him. The purple draenic stone caught his eye and he began tearing up again. Tenderly he removed the necklace as it was something he wanted to remember both his loves by.

He quietly recited a spell as orange runes surrounded his outstretched right hand. Before finishing the spell, he caressed her cheek for the last time and rolled his hand to ignite her body in flames. Eyes unblinking, he watched the brilliance of the fire burn away what remained of her form. When all that remained were her ashes, he still sat and stared distraughtly where her face had once been.

He squeezed his eyes shut and solemnly rose to his feet. His eyes stayed fixated on the niche in his porting himself back to his energy chamber. He fell into the ley pool and willingly collapsed into its shimmering mass. In time, he succumbed to both physical and emotional exhaustion.

* * *

 **It was never stated this was going to be a happily every after...** **I'm sorry Winter...**


	46. Shut Out the World

**46 - Shut Out the World**

The next morning came and went. As did the day after that and the day after that. Nearly four days passed before anyone heard word of the Guardian. Moroes made frequent trips to the energy chamber to check on his good friend only to find the protective spell still in place.

On the fourth day, Moroes found the spell to be gone and door left slightly open. He sighed in relief, but still held some concern. Why hadn't he heard anything from Niveah? Cautiously he went into the chamber to find the Guardian stretched out on his small bed beneath the stairs and a hand over his sullen face. Nothing about his appearance looked well, at all. His hair was beyond a mess and his complexion washed of all color. Dark circles filled the underneath of his eyes and his lips dry and chapped.

Moroes looked around the chamber for Niveah. She was no where to be found and became further worried. He returned his focus to the obviously distressed man. "Guardian?"

Medivh didn't visually acknowledge the steward. "What do you want?" His gravely voice took the other man by surprise.

"No one has heard word from you since your return nor of Ms Hawthorne since her coming to check on you."

Hearing the woman's name be spoken stabbed into Medivh. He clenched his jaw in anger and deeply inhaled a breath to maintain composure. "Be gone, Moroes. I have no need for visitors at this time."

The steward glanced around the chamber, once more, for the young woman. "What of the lady? It's been four days and-"

" _Get out_!" raged Medivh. His icy blue eyes were cold and empty beneath his scowl. He got to his bare feet and stormed towards the chamber door, growling, "I want everyone out of my tower this instant."

Moroes was horrified. "But Guardian, why? What has happened?"

"Do as I say, steward, or you will find yourself amongst the other trespassers in the crypts."

Moroes halted in his strides. Even though the Guardian was prone to some drastic mood swings, this was by far the worst. Given Niveah's lack of presence anywhere within Karazhan, the man quickly came to the assumption something terrible happened. He could envision it as though happening before his eyes; them getting into a fight and her leaving without a word. There was a history of the two having their fair share of fights in the past, but nothing coming close to make him kick everyone out of the tower. Or him demand she leave the tower.

Khadgar could hear the verbal commotion from where he sat in the library and glanced upwards to the figures descending the central staircase. He slammed his book closed and leapt to his feet when within ear range of his mentor. "Guardian?"

Medivh slammed his apprentice in the chest with a magical force, sending the young man flying backwards and across the floor. He slid into the base of a book shelf and laid there, momentarily dazed. Moroes was quick to help him to his feet and shrugged in equal confusion.

Khadgar massaged the back of his head and frowned after the infuriated Guardian. He questioned Moroes. "Where's Niveah?"

Medivh heard the question and answered in a hoarse voice. "Gone. She's not coming back." Hearing the words leave his lips brought tears of remembrance to his eyes. No, she was never coming back and it was destroying him. Because of _him._

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Khadgar ignored the steward's warning him to stay back and ran to catch up to his mentor. "Where is she? I never saw her leave!"

"She ported out. She's gone. Drop it."

The young mage's strides faltered to a stop and his chest tighten in emotion. "Did she go back to Dalaran?"

" _Shut up_!" Medivh spun around to hurl another spell at Khadgar, but the young man ducked around a corner. He peeked back around to see a heartbreaking sight. Who he saw was not a powerful mage or Guardian, but a man destroyed by a broken heart. "Your lessons are done, here. Go back to Dalaran, boy. I have no further need of you." The man turned on a bare foot to proceed down the hallway. "Or anyone else for that matter," he bellowed.

* * *

Come sun down, the tower was empty of its servants. Khadgar finished packing the last of his bags with teary eyes and plopped down on the foot of his bed. Niveah had left unexpectedly and without notice, telling no one where she had gone. When she left, she took the best part of his mentor with her. What transpired in those four days no one heard from either her to the Guardian? What had the fight been over this time?

Gentle knocking came at his door and he wiped at his eyes, answering. "It's open."

A grief stricken Moroes appeared in the doorway, a pursed frown on his lips. "Are you ready? I have your horse prepared and waiting for you out front on the terrace."

Khadgar nodded and sniffed back another sob. He stood up and collected his bags of clothes and books. Moroes assisted and the two sorrowfully left the tower. "Has he said anything?" Teary eyes of the young mage met his good friend's.

Moroes shook his head. "No. He refuses to speak with anyone. Even me."

"Where will you go?" They emerged outside where a brown mare stood, waiting for her owner.

"I have been asked to remain here." A thin and weak smiled briefly broke through the man's frown. "Someone has to stay and help around the place."

Khadgar wiped at his eyes again and started tying his bags to his horse's saddle. "If you hear something from Niveah, please let me know."

Moroes nodded. "I will." He watched the young man mount his horse and woefully ride down the dirt road leading away from the tower through the mountains.

* * *

 _Six years later..._

Khadgar, joined by Lothar, proceeded into the crypts of Karazhan to bury both Moroes and Medivh. Along the walls were niches where skeletons grown over with cob webs and dust rested. They proceeded through the double wrought iron gates to where a series of burial chambers resided. Khadgar noticed one of the chamber's gates was wide open. Traces of foot steps both old and recent could be made going into the chamber, but none seen going out. He motioned for Lothar to lower the fallen Guardian's blanket wrapped body onto the ground and went towards open gate.

Tucked away in a niche was something drawing his curiosity; an urn. Beside it was a crystallized bouquet of blue roses. Realization hit him squarely in the chest and his eyes began to water up. It all made sense and a mystery finally figured out. Khadgar knelt down and ran his fingers over the neatly engraved letters 'Forever in rest, Niveah Hawthorne', below the niche where the urn sat.

Lothar saw his young friend bring a hand to his eyes and coked his head to the side curiously. "What is it?"

Khadgar's jaw clenched and he sniffed back his tears. "He accidently killed her."

"What? Who killed who?"

"Before Medivh shut out the world around him, he was once in love." He wiped at his eyes and cheeks. "Her name was Niveah. One day she was here and the next, gone. No one knew what happened. Just the Guardian going insane with anger with no explanation other than she was gone and not coming back." His teary eyes studied every detail of the urn. "I imagine it went something like what we experienced when we stumbled across his secret. He didn't want her running off and telling anyone so he killed her. Well, not Medivh, but..."

"The demon controlling him," finished Lothar.

Khadgar nodded. "That's why he had almost everyone leave Karazhan. He was afraid someone would find out. He didn't want to accidently kill anyone else." The young man got to his feet and looked to the blanket wrapped form on the ground. "They should be together."

"So here, then?" Khadgar nodded.

"At least this way, they can be together again."

* * *

 **And this concludes my first fan fiction to _ever_ complete...The Guardian's Favor. Thank you to all the loyal readers for helping me stay inspired to finish this. I hope you all enjoyed the read as much as I did writing it. Though the ending is a bit broken, what of the Guardian and everything about him isn't? In _Warcraft_ , a conversation between Lothar and Moroes shortly after his arriving to the tower signified something must've happened six years prior for things to greatly change...the tower being empty of its people... the Guardian not being heard from... Love is a powerful force capable of changing a person. To have it stripped away through uncontrollable means can possibly break someone.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews or even a PM. Thank you and best wishes. -Raven109**


	47. Epilogue

**My own little follow-up to the short video, Harbinger - Khadgar and previous events from _The Guardian's Favor_. It also teases something else, should what I'm hinting at seem more of a hit than miss to the reader fan base... Either way, consider this an Epilogue of a sort.**

* * *

 **In Pursuit of Knowledge**

 _"I came to Karazhan seeking knowledge. What I found was a reminder that no single person, not even a guardian, can stand against the Legion alone. As before, we must band together, united, for Azeroth."_ Archmage Khadgar thought to himself.

His troubled eyes gazed outwards through a broken window within Karazhan's library to where the sky could be seen. Rays of sunlight peered in between passing clouds, giving hope that not all was lost even in the darkest of times. At his feet was a charred section of flooring and dotting its surface the blackened pieces of the demonic empowered tome he spelled into oblivion.

The Legion wouldn't have him that easily.

Khadgar glanced at the surrounding shadows that stared back at him from every nook and corner within Karazhan's library. The countless hours of the many days he spent here in his youth, pouring over books assigned to him by his mentor flooded his mind. Seeing the disembodied form of Medivh, before discovering it was nothing more than a nathrezim, greatly pained him. It was a pain that resonated through every fiber of his body. He sighed, his grip lightly flexing around his staff. Atiesh. It was all he had left of the man he regarded as a father figure at times. Medivh might have been strict and even demeaning during his lessons, but it was with the best of intentions.

In his reminiscing his much younger days during his apprenticeship, Khadgar wasn't immediately aware where his second hand now rested. Not until he went to ball up his fist in anger. When the palm of his hand filled with something solid did he glance down. There, held tightly in his grasp was his brown leather satchel. What used to be a shoulder bag was now affixed to his belt by what remained of its original straps. After the center, most portion of the shoulder strap broke he didn't have the heart to discard of the satchel in exchange for a new one. Just as Atiesh was all he had left of his mentor, his bag was all he had left of a very dear friend. Niveah. How she was stolen from this world much sooner than she should have been.

Before he genuinely understood the fel and the real threat the Legion posed, he lost two important people in his life. But, what if he didn't have to? What if there was a way to undo what had been done and possibly save both Medivh and Niveah?

It was an idea that if successfully executed could land him in more trouble with the Kirin Tor than he could imagine. Just because no single person nor guardian stood a chance against the Legion alone didn't mean a guardian's help wouldn't be useful.

With that, Khadgar returned outside. A volley of flares from his staff lit up the immediate air around him, signaling his gryphon to his position. It landed feet from him and hunkered down to allow the man to climb onto the saddle. Khadgar snapped the reins and nudged it in its sides with the heel of his boots.

The powerful beast sprang into the air and with one down-swoop of its wings, was airborne and leaving the derelict tower behind. The overwhelming desire to see the Legion threat permanently ridden of once and for all was like a cancer, consuming Khadgar from within. He was willing was to do whatever it took, no matter what.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave reviews or send a PM letting me know your thoughts on whether or not I should write a follow-up story to Guardian's Favor.**


End file.
